


Reglas para una tutoría secreta

by Joy_Ruth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUuniversitario, ExLiamxGabe, Frottage, Golan, Jisaac - Freeform, MenciónMarrish, MenciónSterek, Nabe, ParejasSecundarias, PersonajesSecundarios, Romance, Sweet&Rough, Thiam, morey
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ruth/pseuds/Joy_Ruth
Summary: “Seré directo. Tú serás mi nuevo tutor secreto. Las reglas son simples. Nadie debe saber que me enseñas. Y si lo dices, estás frito. Nos reuniremos luego de clases el tiempo que sea necesario. Y los días que sean necesarios. Así que olvídate de cualquier actividad extra o salida, tu tiempo me pertenece a mí hasta que cae el sol. Inventa la excusa que desees, no me interesa, siempre y cuando mi nombre no figure en ello” explica Gabe arrastrando a Nolan a su “trampa” al sistema educativo de tutorías.Nolan Holloway, el compañero de cuarto y uno de los mejores amigos de Liam Dumbar, ex de Gabe (y actual novio del enemigo número uno declarado de éste, Theo Raeken), no quiere tener nada que ver con el latino, incluso cuando se encuentra perdidamente enamorado de él desde el instante en que lo conoció. Y Gabe Hale moriría antes de figurar en el registro de tutorías y ser humillado delante de la universidad completa.No obstante ¿Serán capaces de mantener su secreto a salvo de los demás? ¿Y cómo actuarán Liam y sus amigos cuando en el campus entero circule la falsa noticia de una relación amorosa entre ellos? Y a sus espaldas, los amigos de Gabe ya han comenzado a apostar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules of fake dating me | Thiam Week 2017 Day 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263001) by [Former_Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess). 



—¡Tiene que estar bromeando!— se quejó Gabe furioso, golpeando el escritorio con los puños, con sus uñas casi incrustándose en sus palmas, haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para controlarse.

¡Ésta definitivamente no era su semana! ¿Y el horóscopo de Garrett decía que algo maravilloso llegaría a su vida por estos días? ¡Y un cuerno lo maravilloso! Primero había comenzado con el viernes anterior y la estúpida fiesta de la fraternidad rival, Iota Alpha Chi, donde había tenido que soportar que Theo y Liam se manifestaran públicamente como pareja. Vale que él había estado feliz de romper con Liam, que de alguna manera se había sentido un tanto liberador después de casi un año encerrado en una relación en la que ninguno de los dos había sentido verdadero cariño, pero de eso a que el rubio se lanzara a los brazos de su peor enemigo había un largo y oscuro trecho ¡¿De verdad, Liam?! ¡¿No podías encontrar a alguien más en una universidad con miles de estudiantes?!

Luego, como no podía ser de otra manera, todo el campus se la pasaba hablando de la nueva parejita, “Thiam” (como la habían nombrado), y susurraban a su espalda sobre el “increíble” cambio que había hecho Liam ¡Oigan, que él también tenía lo suyo! No se la pasaba haciendo pesas, pero tenía su cuota de músculos. Y su belleza latina, que era un plus doble. Pero no, todo el mundo parecía especular en su contra. Y, obviamente, él no se iba a quedar atrás, iba a aumentar los rumores alegando que el rubio había caído bajo, una “rebaja” de la calidad, podría decirse. Sin embargo, nada funcionó a su favor, aconteciendo lo peor menos de veinticuatro horas atrás en la biblioteca, cuando Liam y Theo le había refrendado en su cara sus noches fogosas, noches que Liam siempre le había negado a él ¡¿Y ahora se sumaba el entrenador?!

—No. Y es mi palabra definitiva— respondió tajante el profesor Finstock.

—¡No puede hacerme esto!— gritó sulfurado, sobrepasado su límite, arrojando al piso carpetas estudiantiles, una pila de exámenes y alguna cosa más al alcance de su brazo derecho (entre ellas, la taza del profesor) justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría dando paso a varios estudiantes.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijo, ignorando a conciencia la multitud de estudiantes que comenzaban a aglomerarse, la siguiente clase del profesor Finstock (que si Gabe mal no recordaba traía a los amigos de Liam) ¡Genial! Nuevas tonterías iban a comenzar a circular sobre él y la supuesta (aunque cierta) rabia que mantenía sobre Theo y Liam. Pronto, los murmullos sobrepasaron su silencio ensordecedor, tal como las cigarras en plena noche veraniega.

—No lo repetiré. Es mi última palabra. Ahora bien ¿Vas a levantar lo que tiraste?— inquirió el también entrenador del equipo de Lacrosse, señalando el suelo a la derecha del chico, extrañamente más relajado que de costumbre.

Y Gabe no supo si fue la extraña tranquilidad que manifestaba o la negativa refrendada una y otra vez, pero entrecerró sus ojos dándole una última mirada rabiosa al hombre y se marchó pisando con odio, empujando a varios alumnos que se encontraban en su camino a la salida ¿Si el entrenador se vengaría más adelante? Ya ni le importaba.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Jackson observó a su amigo morderse las uñas y tachar con odio un papel una y otra vez y suspiró abrumado. Ahora entendía por qué Garrett había alegado tener una cita urgente para el almuerzo, cuando siempre solía dedicarles ese tiempo a ellos. Gabe enojado era peor que una horda de cazadores desquiciados. Observó hacia todos lados una ruta de escape, pero enseguida suspiró resignado, diciéndose mentalmente que un buen amigo no te abandona en las malas y escucha pacientemente tus rabias, incluso si éstas provenían del más peligroso de su banda.

—Ten. Necesitas masticar algo más que tu rabia— dijo con fingido desinterés al llegar al lado de su amigo, depositando en la mesa un par de sándwiches y unas gaseosas que acababa de comprar.

—Y necesitas no mostrarte tanto delante de la gente— esgrimió con cierta malicia Aiden llegando por detrás con su gemelo, ignorando la mirada de ira que le destiló Jackson.

La idea era calmar a la fiera, no alentarla a romper yugulares ¿Es que Aiden no iba a entender nunca ese punto? Y en cuanto se sentó, le lanzó el sándwich como si fuera una bola de Lacrosse, recibiendo una sonrisa todavía más maliciosa. Jackson suspiró con dificultad intentando calmarse, recordando que el de enfrente era su amigo y no su enemigo ¡Dios! Que hasta ellos tenían sus momentos, no por nada la gente les llamaba “ _el grupito de matones de Gabe_ ” ¿No?

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tú también crees en todas esas idioteces?!— se quejó Gabe, dejando al fin de agujerear el cuaderno.

—Sólo está bromeando, hombre. No le lleves el apunte.

—Pero dinos por qué estás acribillando las pobres hojas y por qué Garrett no está almorzando hoy con nosotros— pidió Aiden por detrás de su gemelo, ya en un tono más neutral, pero sin perder el tono bromista.

—Garrett es un pollerudo— se quejó el líder del grupo, de alguna manera ligeramente más calmado.

No es que Gabe tuviese algo en contra de la novia de su amigo, pero la verdad siempre es la verdad y a ella no hay que disfrazarla. Y una vez dicho esto, el latino explicó a sus amigos su problema. No estaba haciéndolo bien en las materias, estaba desaprobando todos los exámenes, y ni siquiera estaba haciéndolo bien en deportes, que era lo que más le gustaba ¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta había llegado a la universidad con el mote de ser un prodigio en el Lacrosse! De hecho, era bueno en cualquier deporte y entrenamiento físico existente, simplemente le salía bien, a diferencia de lo teórico. Y ahora todo le estaba saliendo mal. Prácticamente había comenzado a decaer desde el comienzo del semestre y no importaba lo que intentaba, nada salía bien. Y ahora el entrenador Finstock le había dado un ultimátum. Si no mejoraba, sería expulsado sin vuelta atrás de las materias deportivas.

—Entonces, lo que dices es que si no aceptas tutorías, el entrenador te va a expulsar del equipo— intentó recapitular Jackson, sabiendo cuánto amaba su amigo el Lacrosse.

—Sí. No. Es decir… ¡No voy a ir a tutorías! ¡Sabes lo que piensa todo el mundo de los que van allí!— se quejó disgustado, comportándose como un niño caprichoso al que le habían negado los dulces.

—Lo que tú piensas. Y si mal no recuerdas, yo voy a tutorías. Y no es nada del otro mundo— se quejó Ethan ligeramente molesto.

—¡Sabes que no me refiero a ti! Tú eres genial. No por nada estás en mi grupo ¿No? ¡Pero yo no puedo ir!

—¿Ni siquiera si está en juego tu continuidad en el equipo?— pidió serio Jackson, bastante preocupado.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes!

—¡Entonces dime por qué estás fallando todo!

—¡Tú sabes por qué!

—¡Por Dios! ¡No me vengas con eso de que “ _O cerebro o deportivo_ ”! ¡¿Entonces nosotros qué?!— se quejó el rubio, cansado de la misma tosca y tonta idea de su amigo, que para él no terminaba siendo más que una excusa para no afrontar sus problemas.

—Están en mi grupo ¿No?— respondió convencido, de alguna manera más calmado, dejando en claro que para él ninguno de ellos tenía realmente un buen cerebro.

No obstante, ninguno se sintió ofendido. Sabían que no lo decía con menosprecio y que, en cierto punto, algo de razón tenía. Gabe suspiró ante el silencio, cruzó sus brazos en la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos, utilizándolos de almohada.

—No voy a hacer tutorías. Es definitivo— alegó terco sin levantar la cabeza.

—Entonces piensa en algo. Pero algo que sí funcione— exigió Jackson cansado.

—Para eso hay cuatro cebreros aquí ¿No? Y seríamos cinco si Garrett no nos hubiese abandonado— protestó Gabe como si fuese un amigo celoso, que nunca lo había sido, disponiéndose a comer su sándwich.

—Somos “deportivos”, no “cerebros”— esgrimió Aiden haciendo un bollo con el papel de su comida ya desaparecida, siguiendo la misma línea del latino, no por nada eran amigos.

—Pero aún así podemos idear algo. Porque no necesitas hacer tutorías para recibir tutorías ¿Cierto? —inquirió Ethan, confundiendo a sus amigos y obteniendo su completa atención, una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, tal como esas contadas veces en que se le ocurrían ideas brillantes— Hay un registro universitario donde aparecen todos los alumnos que dan tutorías y los que las reciben, pero también hay alumnos que aparecen en el registro como capacitados para dar tutorías y que por varios motivos no aceptan dar clases. Y el entrenador quiere que mejores tus notas. Para él la mejor opción son tutorías, pero nadie va a requisarte sobre cómo mejoraste. Entonces ¿Por qué no tomar clases sin registrarte?— aconsejó iluminando los otros rostros.

Y de ese modo fue como se dirigieron a la sala de computación y se dispusieron a revisar todo el registro, previa recogida en el camino del rubio faltante de su grupo. El 70% estaba tomado y el 30% restante no gozaba de la confianza de Gabe. Después de todo, si iban a hacerlo debía ser alguien capaz de guardar el secreto, alguien que no lo odiase ni estuviese a favor de Liam, que no había nada peor que tener un cercano a tu ex dándote clases. Por no hablar de que el sistema de tutorías especificaba que un tutor no podía tener más de un alumno y debía firmar sus trabajos finales, ofreciendo también justificativos al despliegue académico de su alumno asignado siempre y cuando se lo requiriese. Las tutorías eran una porquería y Gabe las detestaba, sentía que sólo las necesitaban aquellos con problemas de aprendizaje y él no era uno de ellos. Vale, que tenía TDAH y tal vez un poco de dislexia, pero nada más. Y mostrarle al mundo que necesitaba un tutor sólo le haría quedar más abajo de Theo, si es que eso era posible.

—Renunciemos— aconsejó Garrett mirando con fastidio la lista del 30% que sabía que su amigo iba a rechazar, todas y cada una de ellas.

—Porque no es tu pellejo— esgrimió Jackson adelantándose al latino.

—¿Qué tal Lydia? Es hermosa y no hay cerebro como el de ella— propuso Aiden, con una sonrisa y la mirada perdida en sus viejos recuerdos de la pelirroja.

—Es tu ex y me detesta. Y nunca supe por qué no le agradaba— se quejó Gabe.

—Primero, tú no le agradas a nadie. Segundo, siempre le agradó Liam, razón por la que ahora te odia más que cuando salía conmigo. Tercero, yo tampoco sé por qué nunca le agradaste— respondió el gemelo, al principio con la frialdad maliciosa característica de él, para después verse dubitativo, eludiendo mencionar que la respuesta radicaría en el hecho de que el hermano de la pelirroja era uno de los mejores amigos de Liam.

—¿Se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros le agradamos a la mayoría de la gente?— inquirió de pronto Jackson, dándose cuenta de ese detalle, la mano en el mentón y mirando extrañado a un costado.

—Por algo somos amigos ¿No? ¿Qué tal Stiles?— pidió Ethan remarcando el nombre en el listado que habían transcripto.

—Misma actitud que Lydia. Son idénticos. Te diría que el uno para el otro— se quejó Aiden con cierta molestia.

—Salvo que Lydia ahora está saliendo con un policía y creo que Stiles anda en algo con Derek, por no decir que ninguno es influenciable— apuntó Garrett, quitándole el cuaderno al gemelo más chico y procediendo a tachar el nombre.

—¿Por qué tienes que mencionar a mi hermano?— se quejó Gabe pateando el suelo.

—¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a tu hermano? Esta entre el 30% que rechaza dar tutorías— propuso el rubio, ignorando la queja que se le formuló.

—Está prohibido que se de tutoría entre familiares. E incluso si Gabe no presenta una tutoría oficial, Derek no va a aceptar. Hacerlo va en contra de las normas, Gabe siempre se jacta de que prefiere quedar paralítico a que aceptar tutorías y Derek ya tiene bastante con el trabajo en la biblioteca y la cafetería —le recordó Jackson, remarcando las tres opciones que daría el mayor si se le pidiese y procediendo a tachar su nombre— ¿Qué tal Scott? A él no le agrada mucho Theo.

—No. Siempre le da clases a Boyd. No está registrado, pero podrían hacerlo oficial en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué tal Jennifer Blake?— pidió Jackson nuevamente.

—¡Da miedo!— corearon los otros cuatro.

—¿Y qué tal mi novia?— pidió de pronto Garrett, con una sonrisa amplia ante lo que él consideraba una idea estupenda.

—Ni loco. Violet también me da miedo. Te diría que está más loca que Jennifer— apostó el latino convencido.

—¿Braeden? ¿Allison Argent? ¿Meredith Walker?— intentó apuntar Garrett ya con cierto cansancio, nombrando con sus dedos a la vez que miraba hacia la multitud y escogía los más inteligentes a su parecer de entre los que estaban en su rango de visión, sin intenciones de negar la verdad que afirmaba su amigo acerca de su morena.

—Braeden ya da tutorías a Malia Hale. Meredith apenas si puede con su estudio. Y ni siquiera aparece en el listado— explicó y recordó de repente Ethan, con cierto tono de reproche.

—Y Allison Argent tiene prohibido ejercer tutorías. No me pregunten por qué. Creo que no tiene el nivel necesario aunque se apuntó varias veces para el cargo— agregó su gemelo con sus ojos pegados al papel, moviendo su dedo índice por el mismo.

Aiden intentó realizar un pequeño análisis muy rápido de los nombres restantes antes de emitir alguno otro, hasta que su dedo se detuvo de repente en un nombre en específico. Inspiró profundo y retuvo un poco el aire, quizás haciendo demasiada presión con su dedo sobre la mesa y apretando sus dientes. Entonces, miró serio a Jackson, obteniendo la misma mirada. Suspiró un tanto hastiado, entornando los ojos, y miró al latino generador de miles de dolores de cabeza.

—No— determinó tajante Gabe, con cierta rabia en su voz, leyéndole como si lo tuviese escrito en la frente.

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Es el único que queda!— se quejó Aiden arrojando los papeles al otro.

—Tiene que haber alguien más. Cualquiera. Elijámoslo al azar— propuso comenzando a leer todos los nombres.

—Nadie goza de tu confianza. Ni de la nuestra. Y Nolan es perfecto. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer remontar todas tus calificaciones, nunca cedió a la constante insistencia de su madre de ser un tutor (y vaya que la profesora Martin puede ser convincente cuando quiere) y no hablará. Sabemos que no hablará— apuntó el otro gemelo.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no va a hablar?— inquirió Garrett escéptico.

—Es Nolan. Podemos convencerlo. Un poco fuerza bruta y hostigamiento y el chico no le dirá a nadie que Gabe está tomando tutorías. Es sencillo— respondió Aiden convencido.

—Y no te excuses con que es el amigo de Liam y su compañero de cuarto. Si no quieres que te obliguemos a decir en voz alta la razón por la que no quieres a Nolan, aceptarás el trato— determinó firme Jackson, con esa mirada lagartina que no daba lugar a reproches y que realmente asustaba a sus amigos.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Gabe supo que ese no sería su día, ni siquiera un día someramente regular, en cuanto su despertador sonó a las tres de la mañana debido a que uno de sus amigos había estado jugueteando con el aparato sólo porque había estado aburrido el día anterior. Luego de ello, se quedó dormido porque el despertador no volvió a sonar aunque él lo había arreglado, su cabello se había levantado rebelde y le había costado horrores repararlo, había llegado tarde a clases, se había confundido de materias y había llevado las carpetas incorrectas, olvidándose en el camino de dos trabajos que debía entregar y un examen que tenía pendiente, y la frutilla del postre había llegado con el entrenador diciéndole que iba a expulsarlo del equipo.

Suspiró y observó hacia todos lados en su campo de visión, apoyado de espalda al escritorio central de la biblioteca, con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho, muy cerca de donde su hermano escribía en la computadora. Sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, Jackson estaba en lo cierto, su hermano no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Y aunque tal vez ya se le había informado a Derek de su pésimo desempeño académico, Gabe no iba a contarle sus planes. Cuantos menos supieran mejor sería, menos cabezas pensando acerca de lo deprimente que era. Porque nadie podía entender lo impotente y débil que le hacía sentir el saber que nunca tendría la misma capacidad mental que el resto de su familia. No el sarcasmo, no la astucia, tampoco la practicidad de darse con los demás ni ganárselos con simples sonrisas. Muchas veces había pensado si no sería adoptado, pero tenía demasiadas facciones de su madre, de eso no había duda. Tampoco la había sobre los defectos de la familia que poseía, los tenía todos, la soberbia, la arrogancia, la ira, la brutalidad. En eso había salido a la familia de su padre.

Y no es que su padre fuera malo con él, pero siempre había sido demasiado exigente con todo. Era demasiado competitivo y había intentado hacerlos competitivos a todos, exponiendo ante todo el clan las virtudes y defectos de cada uno de sus hijos, exigiéndoles siempre mejorar, no importaba si no estaban capacitado para hacerlo. Y si encontraba un error, exigía hasta el cansancio la reparación. El único problema es que parecía que él había sido el único fallado, el que tenía todos los errores y ninguna virtud, con toda esa masa energética de TDAH, una cierta rabia descontrolada y la ligera dislexia que no le permitía entender el mismo sistema que los demás. Y si bien sus padres se habían separado cuando él tenía siete años, todavía sentía que todo el mundo le reprochaba sus errores, incluso si nadie decía nada.

De pronto, vio su objetivo ingresar por la puerta y caminar directamente hacia los pasillos. Dio un vistazo general y se movió en su dirección, caminando por el pasillo subsiguiente sin perder atención sobre los que estaban en el camino. Lo último que quería era encontrarse con Liam, menos todavía encontrarlo con Theo, o a Theo con su grupito de tontos. No tenía tiempo para pleitos. El chico se detuvo de pronto en el pasillo de Economía, la materia que Gabe más detestaba y la que por suerte había podido omitir de su cronograma. Miró el estante en el que él estaba y chequeó unos libros, como si estuviese buscando algo, sin perder vista de su alrededor y del movimiento alrededor del pecoso. Cuando vio que el chico no había planeado reunirse con nadie allí y no había moros en la costa, comenzó a deslizarse en su dirección, rozando con sus dedos los libros a su alcance. De pronto, el rostro de Nolan se iluminó como si le hubiesen ofrecido un dulce. Y Gabe no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta, la cual desapareció al instante.

—“ _Teorías elementales de la Economía_ ”. Interesante— manifestó con su típica sonrisa arrogante, quitándole el libro de las manos, la razón de la alegría del otro chico.

—Gabe ¿Qué… Qué estás haciendo aquí?— inquirió Nolan un poco asustado, tragando con cierta dificultad, y enseguida miró hacia todos lados intentando buscar alguien conocido.

Por supuesto que no lo habría. Gabe y sus gorilas siempre analizaban bien el territorio, estuviesen en grupo o en solitario. Y por supuesto que Nolan quería estar enojado, mostrarse antipático y descortés como Liam lo hacía, pero sinceramente Gabe le daba miedo. No lo hacía cuando estaba con sus amigos, incluso si era sólo con Corey. Estar con alguien más le daba confianza. Y la sonrisa perversa del latino no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios. Y es que verlo así le producía un extraño placer a Gabe, casi excitación podría decirse, pero no lo iba a confesar a nadie.

—Es la biblioteca. Tengo entendido que todos podemos estar aquí— habló al fin con cierto pisque de maldad, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Sí… Claro que podemos. Es sólo que…

—¿No me imaginas pisando la biblioteca?

—No. Digo sí. Digo… Es que… Mejor me voy. Quedé con…— intentó decir de alguna manera, tartamudeando por el susto, e intentó moverse, pero el otro le detuvo, sujetándole del brazo.

—¿Por qué me temes?— inquirió con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de cierta curiosidad que sorprendió y desconcertó al otro chico, así como también le enojó de pronto.

—¡Yo no te temo!— se excusó ofendido, intentando mantener un porte decidido que sólo lo hizo ver más tierno.

—Mira. Seré directo. No estaría aquí si realmente tuviese otra alternativa, pero de esto depende que continúe en el equipo de Lacrosse, así que… Tú serás mi nuevo tutor secreto. Las reglas son simples. Nadie debe saber que me enseñas. Y si lo dices, estás frito. Nos reuniremos luego de clases el tiempo que sea necesario. Y los días que sean necesarios. Así que olvídate de cualquier actividad extra o salida, tu tiempo me pertenece a mí hasta que cae el sol. Inventa la excusa que desees, no me interesa, siempre y cuando mi nombre no figure en ello— determinó y explicó las reglas que previamente había armado con su grupo, sin dejar que el otro le interrumpiese en ningún momento.

Nolan quedó simplemente atónito. Le miró desconcertado, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, repitiendo cada una de las palabras en su mente, sin ser capaz de reaccionar durante algún tiempo ¿Es que era un sueño? ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca? ¿Gabe Hale de pie junto a él pidiéndole tutorías? ¡No! ¡Exigiéndolas! ¡Y con toda la soberbia típica de quien cree que puede llevarse el mundo por delante! Es que ¿Quién se había creído? No. En serio ¿Qué demonios había visto Liam en él? ¡¿Y qué demonios había visto él?! Porque aunque lo negará, sabía bien que había sentido algo especial y profundo por el latino desde que sus ojos se habían cruzado por primera vez, poco después de que Liam y Gabe habían comenzado a salir.

—Me niego— respondió tajante, sacando valentía de quién sabe dónde.

—¿No escuchaste? No tienes poder de decisión.

—No. Tú no escuchaste. No he rechazado a mi madre, con todas sus tretas, durante dos años para de repente comenzar a ser tu tutor. Yo no…

—Escucha —exigió comenzando a perder la paciencia, golpeándole el pecho con el libro y empujando el objeto hacia él hasta que el más bajo lo sujetó— No estaría aquí si no tuviese otra alternativa. Así que…

—Hay muchos tutores. Y muchos chicos y chicas inteligentes, si podemos llamarles así, dispuestos a enseñarte algo con tal de pasar el tiempo contigo— le interrumpió de cierta manera ofendido de nueva cuenta con esas palabras, “ _si no tuviese otra alternativa_ ”, como si él fuese lo último a lo que cualquier ser humano quisiera acercarse.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti —explicó con la voz sedosa mirándole directo a los ojos, de alguna manera quitándole el aire y formando un nudo en la garganta del pecoso, pero enseguida viró su mirada y puso una voz más seria— Jackson dice que todos tienen un precio. Di el tuyo.

—¡¿Crees que…?!— intentó decir, la voz en un grito.

Empero Gabe fue más rápido, tapándole la boca con una mano y sujetándole la nuca con la otra, ejerciendo demasiada fuerza sin necesidad en su boca, pero con intención. Le hizo un sonido de siseo, mandándolo a callar. Miró hacia todos lados un poco preocupado y suspiró molesto al dar con la figura de Liam en el otro extremo de la biblioteca. Y por su aspecto, no había duda de que los había visto y escuchado la pequeña trifulca. Bufó molesto y fulminó con su mirada al más bajo.

—Inventa una buena excusa. Nos vemos luego de clases. Te envío un texto— informó quitándole el libro que Nolan había mantenido en su pecho y se alejó, en un circuito paralelo a la dirección en la que se aproximaba Liam.

—¿Qué quería Gabe? ¿Te ha estado molestando con preguntas sobre mí y Theo?— pidió Liam con cierta molestia.

“ _¡No todo gira en torno a ti, Liam Dunbar!_ ”, eso quería gritar Nolan con toda la fuerza que le permitieran sus pulmones, pero sólo se limitó a fulminar al rubio con la mirada, mirada que fue ignorada por el contrario al tener su vista en dirección a donde Gabe había desaparecido. No había dudas de que eran tal para cual, no importaba cuánto se esforzaban en remarcar que se odiaban. Empero giró su mirada en cuanto Liam se volvió hacia él, ocultando su molestia. Debía tranquilizarse. Liam era uno de sus mejores amigos y su compañero de cuarto. No podía perder su amistad por una tontera de celos injustificados y el simple hecho de sentirse menospreciado.

Y toda la culpa la tenía Gabe, estaba de acuerdo en ello. Gabe que con sus ínfulas de grandeza creía que podía llevarse el mundo por delante y obligar a los demás a hacer lo que él mandaba. Gabe que había salido con Liam por casi un año cuando ninguno de los dos se había querido realmente (Liam se lo había contado hacía unos días). Gabe que jamás sentiría atracción alguna por un simple chico como él. Y estuvo mucho más de acuerdo en su culpabilidad cuando su mirada quedó fija en el enorme libro de más de quinientas páginas alterno al libro que él había estado buscando.

—Se llevó el libro corto— expresó abatido agarrando el libro grueso, con sus ojos como si acabasen de atropellar a su can.

¡Había estado semanas esperando por esa copia! Y ahora Gabe se la había llevado sólo para fastidiarle más la vida. El que él quería era sencillo, los mejores profesionales de la materia explicando todas las leyes de manera escueta y con muchos gráficos y ejemplos. Éste era denso, aburrido, sin gráficos y había que hacer un resumen completo de cada tema. Suspiró derrotado y cerró los ojos en un intento por recargar energía positiva y no mandar todo al demonio. Nolan era un chico siempre dispuesto a los demás, sonriente, positivo, nunca se enojaba e intentaba animar a los demás. Pero seguía siendo un ser humano. Tenía sus días en que quería mandar al demonio hasta a su madre.

—Entonces… Sólo era Gabe siendo Gabe ¿Cierto?— inquirió Liam sin entender bien de lo que hablaba ni del por qué de su angustia visible.

—¿Qué es eso?— pidió de repente curioso, ignorando su pregunta, señalando hacia el papel que el rubio tenía en sus manos.

—¡Oh! Esto. Sólo unas reglas que inventé para… Ya sabes, lo de mi cosa con Theo— respondió con cierta dubitación acerca de cómo llamarlo.

¡Y por supuesto que habían sido pareja! ¡Gracias Liam por recordárselo cada tres palabras! Si hasta se les ocurría inventar reglas para relaciones falsas al mismo tiempo… O secretas, como en su caso. Después de todo, una tutoría significaba una clase de relación con Gabe, más si debía ser un secreto hermético. O eso es lo que su madre siempre decía sobre las tutorías. Según ella, la palabra procedía del latín y estaba conformada por tres núcleos que expresaban el papel de proteger o velar sobre el otro individuo, como una especie de mentor, un proceso de acompañamiento del sujeto donde el fracaso del alumno significaba el fracaso del mentor. Como si a él le fuera a importar el fracaso de los otros, cuando la mayoría de los que pedía tutorías sólo querían entablar una relación personal (y nada profesional) con el tutor, ya había visto demasiados de esos casos. Eran la razón por la que su hermana había dejado de dar tutorías.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, su situación era completamente diferente a la de Liam. El rubio y Theo estaban mintiendo acerca de ser una pareja para hacer sufrir a Gabe por haber dejado a Liam de una manera tan miserable, como lo era romper con él delante de todo el mundo pisoteando su orgullo, y hacerle revolcarse en su rabia. Eso era lo que perseguía Theo, eterno enemigo de Gabe al ser líderes de dos fraternidades rivales. Sólo se preguntaba qué había hecho él para quedar en el medio de todo ese desmadre. Porque sabía que Gabe tenía razón, no tenía alternativa. No podía escapar a él y no tenía una razón para excusarse. Y encima su estúpido amor estudiantil le prohibía decirle a los demás sobre la necesidad de tutorías de parte de Gabe (ni tampoco que fuese una cosa del otro mundo) y herir su soberbio orgullo más de lo que Theo y Liam estaban haciéndolo.

 

 

 

\--------------------

 

: Ésta es una historia creada según el AU de Former_Princess que me dio el permiso para hacer mi versión #Golan de esa historia. Incluso el título de mi obra es una alegoría a su obra, una similitud porque ¡Dios! Amo tanto esta ship y me encantó tanto la historia de Princess que tuve que pedirselo. Jajaja practicamente he quedado loca y prendada por la ship :P

La idea es traducir un día su obra al español y la mía al inglés (razón también por la que los capítulos serán bastante cortos a lo que suelo hacer), pero eso sería recien el año entrante. Espero que disfruten :)

 

Un dato, es la primera ship en la historia que tiene 3 nombres porque nadie se ha sentado a decidir y en cada lugar la conocen de diferente manera, siendo #Nabe elegida por los fans brasileños, país de origen de Andrew Matarazzo, yo me acostumbré a #Golan y también la he visto como #Gablan (y de hecho creo que le sienta más lindo ese nombre).

Los restantes capítulos serán puramente #Golan, lo primeto, espero que disfruten :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

Las horas se habían sentido interminables hasta la campana de finalización de clases, como si las agujas del segundero se moviesen dentro de un horrendo pantanal, así como sus pies se estaban arrastrando en esos instantes. Gabe le había enviado un texto avisándole que le habían conseguido una sala de tutorías (la número 97), sin siquiera despedirse, unas escuetas palabras que explicaban en demasía el calvario que se le avecinaba con el latino, la frivolidad ácida (característica indiscutida de Gabe) a la que le iba a tener que hacer “tripa corazón” en lo que restaba del año.

En cuanto a las salas de tutorías, éstas eran pequeños salones de tres por tres, con una enorme ventana que incluía cortinas gruesas, una amplia mesa en el centro, dos sillas cómodas (de esas giratorias), una mesada con pileta y una alacena, además de una pequeña heladera para colocar refrigerios, un microondas y una máquina expendedora de agua fría y caliente. A su derecha también incluía un pequeño baño con un inodoro. Nolan las conocía bien, su hermana le había llevado una vez a conocerlas y siempre le habían resultado una burla de los pequeños moteles a los que la gente va sólo a tener sexo. Otra razón por la que se rehusaba a dar tutorías.

Siempre consideró que el Ministerio se había gastado un dineral en ello en vano, sólo para promulgar un sistema de tutorías al que por lo menos el 60% que se anotaba para ello sólo lo hacía para intentar conquistar a otros. Bueno, tal vez su postura se encontraba un poco errónea y el porcentaje de los que pretendía ello sería cercano al 40% (no pensaba bajarlo a menos de eso). Después estaban otros como Gabe, para el que ciertamente el lugar le venía como anillo al dedo ¿Qué mejor idea que reunirse en un sitio en el que nadie puede verte? Después de todo, las salas se ofrecían a aquellos que las pedían por no tener otros lugares donde reunirse o la biblioteca les resultaba demasiado estresante, si bien la mayoría apelaba a sus habitaciones o a la biblioteca para tener los libros a su alcance. Pocos realmente solicitaban las salas.

Tal vez Gabe no era tan tonto como todo el mundo creía. O tal vez la idea provenía de su grupito de “matones”, donde claramente Jackson Whittemore era el más inteligente (no desde el punto de vista de su hermana). Y si lo pensaba bien, Ethan Carver era el único que podría haber conseguido una sala para ellos, después de todo recibía tutorías de uno de los amigos de su hermana. Suspiró abatido en el pasillo vacío y observó a los alrededores como intentando todavía de buscar una ruta de escape, pero al final golpeó resignado la puerta de la sala número 97.   

—Te dije que no tenías alternativa— se jactó Gabe al abrirle la puerta, con su típica sonrisa altanera.

Y definitivamente ese no era el día de Nolan. Cualquier mínima acción (una risa fuera de lugar, un burla, la arrogancia, el desinterés) alteraba sus nervios hasta un punto en que dejaba de ser el mismo de siempre. Si la amiga de su hermana le viese en ese momento, bromearía con que estaba en sus días ¡Como si a él le agradara esa clase de bromas! Miró molesto a Gabe, apretando sus dientes, la mirada desafiante, y dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse. No obstante, el latino le sujetó del brazo y tironeó de él, pegándolo a su cuerpo al no tener suficiente espacio entre el marco y la puerta entreabierta y cerró la misma. Nolan enseguida desvió la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Está bien. Tú ganas. Dejaré las bromas de lado— aclaró Gabe serio, soltándolo y con las manos en alto en son de paz antes de moverse hacia su asiento, ignorando estratégicamente su reciente nerviosismo.

Algo era diferente con Nolan ese día, podía sentirlo. No es como que él supiera todo del chico y observara seguido su semblante, las respuestas que daba, los movimientos que hacía, el sonido de su voz, cómo esquivaba las miradas la mayor parte del tiempo, la manera en que callaba mucho de lo que quería expresar… Pero cuando salía con Liam, de vez en cuando se aburría y se ponía a analizar su alrededor. Y varias veces el pecoso había estado allí. Tenía TDAH, cuando estaba aburrido su hiperactividad le hacía centrar la atención en cosas que el común dejaba de lado. O al menos esa era la explicación que él siempre daba a sus amigos y a sí mismo.

—Por cierto. Tengo algo que te pertenece— dijo Gabe revisando en su mochila, sacando el mismo libro que esa mañana le había quitado en la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué…?— intentó preguntar sorprendido, de pie todavía en la puerta, acerca del hecho de que se lo estaba ofreciendo.

—Eso sí. Debes devolvérmelo en quince días que se vence el préstamo y si lo devuelves tú, mi hermano sospechará raro. Yo te aviso cuando lo devuelvo y tú lo recoges enseguida. Derek dijo que este libro es bastante solicitado— explicó dejando el objeto delante de él con cierto asqueamiento por el odio que tenía a la Economía e ignorando que el pecoso parecía tomarse su tiempo para avanzar.

Pero al final lo miró serio, casi molesto al ver que no se movía, los brazos cruzados y la ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada, obligándolo a reaccionar. Nolan tragó con cierto nerviosismo y procedió a acercarse. Y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, las horas corrieron veloces. Para Gabe, Nolan explicaba las cosas de una manera interesante, llevadera, con decenas de ejemplos simples y de manera totalmente sencilla a diferencia de toda la chorrada de palabras sin sentido de los libros y los profesores. Para Nolan, Gabe comprendía las explicaciones de manera rápida. Sorprendente, pero cierto. Sí pudo darse cuenta enseguida que no entendía las explicaciones comunes o que, mejor dicho, le costaba un poco, pero no era una persona de poco intelecto. Y si fuese un psicólogo, atinaría a decir que había una razón fuera de ello, algo que no tenía que ver con el estudio, lo que estaba molestando su aprendizaje, haciéndole fallar en todo, pero eso era (obviamente) por haber sido criado por su madre, la loca y metiche profesora Natalie Martin.

Casi quiso reír cuando cruzó por su mente sobre el qué diría su madre si supiese que estaba pasando el rato con nadie menos que Gabe Hale, uno de los chicos más problemáticos al ver de su madre. Tan siquiera ¿Qué diría su hermana que realmente lo detestaba? No es que la culpara, Gabe mismo y su grupito se hacían odiar… Y con las cortinas corridas y la consigna de los teléfonos apagados, además del ambiente ameno, no sin pequeños deslices sarcásticos de parte del latino, que para su sorpresa habían sido limitados (Gabe estaba cumpliendo su promesa de comportarse, por extraño que pareciera), la noche cayó.

Nolan acabó con su tarea de Física, por suerte, la última pendiente. Cerró la carpeta y se estiró, apoyando su espalda en el respaldar de la silla. Hasta ahora las cosas no estaban resultando nada mal. A diferencia de lo que había creído cuando Gabe se presentó ante él en la biblioteca, el latino le dio su propio tiempo, dejándole hacer sus propias tareas entre los intervalos en los que completaba lo que él tenía que hacer. Suspiró un poco cansado y observó a Gabe morder la punta del lápiz sin romperlo, sólo apoyándolo entre sus labios, mientras analizaba su tarea. Inconscientemente, lamió sus labios sin dejar de ver los contrarios, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo hecho y carraspeó, sentándose derecho e insultándose mentalmente.

Ante su sonido, el latino le dio una mirada fugaz, como por inercia, sin darle real importancia, volviendo su mente a ese maldito problema que no conseguía resolver ¡Ya lo había borrado 3 veces! Era lo último que le faltaba y cada desacierto alteraba sus nervios, por lo que no era muy consciente de cuánto tiempo más iba a tolerar antes de tirar todo al diablo y hacer que las carpetas y libros en la mesa volaran por los aires. Intentaba controlarse. Sus amigos estaban más que acostumbrados a su irritabilidad, pero Nolan no y lo último que deseaba era que el pecoso renunciara. Jackson realmente lo iba a matar si jodía las cosas. Y sinceramente, en la vida había conocido un sujeto más atemorizante que el joven Whittemore enojado, ni siquiera su madre alcanzaba el nivel del rubio.

Nolan no supo si le molestó realmente ser ignorado por el contrario, que en cierta medida se sentía de esa manera, o si debía sentirse contento porque significaba que Gabe se estaba concentrando y tenía sinceras intenciones de continuar con su buena voluntad para aprobar todo. Sin embargo, decidió no ahondar mucho en sus pensamientos, entregándole un insulto mental a su madre por hacerlo tan parecido a ella, y encendió el teléfono para verificar la hora.

—¡Rayos! —gritó tomando por sorpresa al otro y colocándose de pie por impulso— ¡¿Has visto la hora?! ¡Son más de las 7:30! ¡Perdimos la cena! ¡Maldición! ¡Los chicos van a matarme! ¡Y ni hablar de mi hermana y mi madre! ¡Tengo un millar de mensajes de Lyds!— se quejó abrumado, inconsciente de su actitud, sentándose de golpe en la silla, los nervios en desfasaje.

No obstante, aquello no hizo sino tentar a Gabe, quien empezó a reír tan desaforadamente que hizo desaparecer la angustia del otro, reemplazándola por sorpresa y algo más, algo que calentó su corazón. No es que Gabe no pudiese reír tan abiertamente y tan lleno de vida, que vamos que era un ser humano, pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente poder verlo de esa manera. Sin embargo, enseguida reaccionó al hecho de que no se estaba riendo de otra cosa que de él y eso lo enojó, sin poder evitar hacer pucheros. Y Gabe casi se dobló de la risa por lo que parecieron minutos hasta que comenzó a calmarse, pero no pudo disipar del todo su diversión, sonriéndole sin una pisca de altanería.

—En serio. Deberías haberte visto.

—Sigue sin ser gracioso. A ti también querrán matarte ¡Ah, no! ¡Cierto! Si tus amigos saben de esto. No es justo que yo no pueda decirlo ¿Y ahora qué les digo?— se quejó todavía de los brazos cruzados, pero ya no tan visiblemente molesto debido a su nerviosismo creciente.

—No es mi culpa que no revisaras la hora ¡Vale! ¡No más teléfonos apagados! —esgrimió ante la mirada endurecida del contrario por su obvia acción malintencionada y suspiró— Puedes decirles que decidiste estudiar en la biblioteca y se te pasaron las horas. La biblioteca sigue abierta hasta las 9:30.

—No. No tenemos ningún trabajo o examen importante para mañana. Y podrían haberme ido a buscar allí. Además ¡Allí hay ventanas!— se quejó molesto ante lo último, señalando a las cortinas.

—No vamos a descorrer las cortinas ¡Vale! ¡Vamos a descorrerlas!— respondió derrotado ante la mirada furiosa del menor.

—Estamos en el tercer piso, Gabe. Nadie nos va a ver aquí. Y todavía necesito mi excusa.

—Está bien. Haremos esto. Llamaré a los chicos, traerán comida, comemos todos juntos y luego dices que ya comiste, pero no respondes dónde estuviste. No me interrumpas, que las pocas buenas ideas desaparecen enseguida —aclaró ante la actitud del contrario por quejarse, inconsciente de que al hablar de esa manera estaba mostrándose muy el Gabe que sólo sus amigos conocían— Jackson dice que siempre es bueno sembrar el misterio alrededor. Tus amigos querrán saber, tú te mantienes firme y les das respuestas esquivas, los tienes en suspenso un par de días y luego se olvidarán.

—¡No lo harán!— esgrimió convencido, recibiendo una mirada cuasi asesina al haberle interrumpido.

—Sí lo harán porque no nos reuniremos por una semana. Durante esos días, tus amigos van a intentar ver con quién te reúnes o si te la pasas escribiendo mensajes. Te van a tener vigilado casi las veinticuatro horas y como no te van a ver en un comportamiento inusual, te van a dejar en paz. A no ser que realmente andes en algo con alguien. Pero como mi pellejo está en juego, te olvidarás de esa persona por una semana, ya que arruinarías el plan. En siete días nos reunimos de nuevo y volvemos con esto que prefiero no llamarlo como se llama. Y prometo vigilar el tiempo— aseguró sincero el latino.

—¡Wow! Eso es… Una idea genial— pronunció Nolan estupefacto, sin saber realmente qué decir ante semejante idea, tan perfecta que no hubiese creído que podía provenir del otro.

—Tengo buena memoria aunque no lo parezca. Es un consejo que estaba escrito en una revista que nos leyó Garrett. Y ni preguntes qué lee— respondió con una expresión rara sobre la locura de uno de sus amigos, concentrándose en escribir un mensaje en su teléfono.

Bueno, tal vez no era de mucho cerebro, pero Gabe había ayudado esta vez, así que algo de crédito le debía dar. Si bien eso no quitaba de lado el nerviosismo que le causaba la idea de verse rodeado por el grupito de “matones” del latino. Recordaba a Liam hablando un par de veces sobre ellos, nunca de buena manera. Y no es que él pensara muy diferente de su amigo.

Sin embargo, su idea sobre ellos cambió estratosféricamente veinte minutos después, viéndose rodeado de chicos tan parecidos en su comportamiento a sus amigos. No había caras agrias hacia su presencia, resentimiento, frases con doble sentido, conversaciones sobre asesinatos o robos (o lo que fuera que se decía sobre ellos). Tampoco hubo muestras de drogas o alcohol, como también corrían rumores sobre ellos. Inclusive se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas personales como si él no estuviese allí, pero sin denotar que lo ignoraban, haciéndolo parte de la atmósfera de alguna manera. Y Nolan se dio cuenta de cuán poco conocía la gente sobre ellos.

Vale, que dejarse llevar por los dichos de los demás no era bueno, pero ellos tampoco hacían nada para diseminar los rumores. Y vaya que había rumores. Y vaya también que sabían cómo hacer enojar a la gente y que los rumores se encontrasen bien fundamentados en su comportamiento. Empero esta nueva mirada sobre ellos no significó que se sintiera diferente hacia ellos. Todavía le intimidaban y se sentía nervioso a su alrededor.

—Apenas si probaste bocado. Con razón estás tan flaco— mencionó Garrett a su lado, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que estuviese diciendo uno de los gemelos, utilizando sus palillos chinos para picarle suave en el costado derecho.

—Te conviene comer todo, ya que me esforcé en traer todo lo que pude conseguir. Gabe dijo que estabas desfalleciendo de hambre— reprochó Jackson sin ningún tono de maldad, pero con cierto pisque bromista, dejándolo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

—No me mires así ¿Quién fue el que estaba histérico porque se perdió la cena? Y no sé cuántas cosas más dijiste— respondió como si nada Gabe, concentrado en su pelea con la comida pequeña y los palillos, Garrett y sus tontas apuestas.

—¡No estaba histérico por la cena!— se quejó Nolan, sonrojado y ligeramente ofendido.

Empero en cuanto se giró por inercia, encontró todas las miradas fijas en él, completamente sorprendidos ante su comportamiento. Se mordió el labio doblemente sonrojado (si es que eso era posible) y miró nervioso al suelo un instante antes de mirar a Gabe que, para su molestia, le sonreía malicioso. Por supuesto que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Yo estaba enojado porque no puedo decirle a nadie sobre esto— pronunció a medio tono, mirando nervioso su plato.

Y decidiendo que era en vano enojarse con el latino, procedió a comer lo que le habían ofrecido. Y vaya que los otros eran de buen comer, si casi habían traído raciones para un regimiento entero y habían dejado en su plato un poco de todo. No creía que fuera capaz de comer todo eso, nunca había sido de mucho comer, pero suponía que si quería salir de allí tendría que poner todo su esfuerzo en la comida. No es que tuviese algún problema con la comida, claro que no, es sólo que si colocabas dulces en frente suyo se los devoraba como si fuera una termita, pero las cosas saladas simplemente no le llamaban mucho la atención.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—Si estás tan entusiasmado por hablar con ella ¿Por qué no le dices que te ayude con el examen de mañana y me das una tarde libre?— inquirió Nolan con cierto tono furioso, demandante, casi fulminándolo con la mirada, harto de que Gabe recibiera constantes mensajes y los respondiera enseguida como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Vale, que habían acordado que iban a mantener los teléfonos encendidos y no había habido incidentes desde que habían retomado sus sesiones diarias dos semanas atrás, con ambos contestando poco y nada sus teléfonos y Gabe prestando atención a sus clases ¡Pero es que esa chica era insoportable! ¡¿Que no podía ver que Gabe estaba estudiando?! ¡¿O es que ni siquiera le había dicho de su examen importante al día siguiente con tal de mensajearse con ella?! Suspiró irritado y desvió la mirada, de vuelta a su propia tarea. Bien sabía que ese no era su problema, pero sinceramente ese día estaba dificultándosele el controlar sus impulsos. Bueno, tal vez desde la noche anterior cuando Liam había regresado de su supuesta cita con Theo (primera cita falsa) y le había contado que había encontrado a Gabe con una pelirroja en el restaurante al que lo había invitado Theo ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera era una pelirroja de verdad!

Liam no le había dicho que era teñida, sólo había hablado algunas tonteras sobre ver a Gabe, como si tuviese derecho a quejarse o impedirle estar donde se lo cruzara. Y si bien su amigo no conocía bien a la chica, vaya que él sí la conocía. Lo había chequeado esa mañana cuando Liam había visto a la distancia al latino con la muchacha y le había señalado la dirección. Y aunque el día anterior la noticia no le había sentado bien, teniendo que mostrarse indiferente delante de Liam, la cólera había corrido a lo largo de sus venas cuando había visto que la muchacha en cuestión no era otra que Tracy Stewart, su enemiga declarada ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo la odiaba! Tracy siempre haciéndose la linda y creyéndose la más inteligente, pero a la vez fingiendo ante los demás que era simpática y agradable. La típica mosquita muerta.

Y no es como que él hubiese comenzado el odio y la rivalidad con ella, claro que no, Tracy había sido. Nunca supo la razón. Ella simplemente chocó con él un día, poco después de comenzado el ciclo lectivo en su primer año allí, y derramó a propósito su café en la playera favorita del pelirrojo. Y obviamente que había fingido que lo lamentaba y que había sido sin querer, pero sin lugar a dudas era una pésima actriz. Y en cuanto se había enterado de ello, Lydia le había contado que a ella le había hecho lo mismo y que una vez incluso se puso a coquetear con su novio por entonces (Aiden Carver) y uno de sus amigos, con los dos a la vez y enfrente suyo. Simplemente indignante.

Después de ese incidente, Tracy siempre había ido contra ambos, como si les buscara a propósito en cada rincón, sacando cualquier truco de la galera y fingiendo delante de los demás que ella era la inocente allí. Cada materia que tomaban, los restaurantes o cafés a los que iban, cada visita a la biblioteca, cuando se tomaban sus tiempos para ir a ver las prácticas deportivas de sus amigos, cuando iban a la Dirección por algún asunto… Cada una de las veces que estaban en algún lugar, Tracy siempre estaba allí. Y ahora hasta parecía haberse colado en el secreto que compartían con Gabe, como si lo supiera ¡Era insoportable!

—No es un “ella”, sino “ellos”. Ya has visto lo fastidioso que puede ser Garrett cuando se lo propone. A eso súmale un Aiden que acaba de cruzarse con una “chica de ensueño” —explicó Gabe con una sonrisa divertida, colocando el teléfono encendido en la conversación con sus amigos delante del pecoso (por lo que podría corroborar los horarios consecutivos) y diciendo lo último con gestos de comillas— ¡Oh! Espera. No debí de haber mencionado eso delante del hermano de la ex de mi amigo ¿Cierto?— acotó con evidente malicia, moviendo el dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono porque el contrario ni siquiera quiso corroborar.

—Fue hace mucho y Lyds ahora está en otra cosa. Además, no es mi asunto— respondió intentando fingir indiferencia y ocultar su alivio de que sólo se tratase de sus amigos, intentando también no mirar tan directo a la pantalla frente a él.

—Hablando de asuntos ajenos, Liam se encargó muy bien de mantenerte al tanto de mi cita con Tracy. Y yo que creía que estaba todo concentrado en Theo. Dime ¿Por qué Tracy? ¿Qué tienen los hermanos Martin-Holloway contra ella?— inquirió con su tono mordaz y su típico porte arrogante, aludiendo a los rumores que hablaban del desprecio de los pelirrojos hacia la morena, dato que le producía bastante curiosidad.

—¿Nosotros en contra de ella? Antes de defenderla, deberías informarte un poco más ¿No te parece?— cuestionó molesto el más bajo, intentando controlarse.

—No la defiendo, sólo digo lo que los rumores…

—¡Pues los rumores mienten! —gritó impulsivamente, poniéndose de pie de golpe y provocando un chirrido molesto de su silla contra el suelo, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su acción, observándose el arrepentimiento en su rostro, y suspiró mientras pensaba en el regaño que le daría su hermana por su accionar torpe, porque los tutores no debían actuar de esa manera— Sólo… Deberíamos continuar con lo nuestro— intentó mostrándose débil cuando pretendió mostrarse conciliador.

Mas eso no hizo sino despertar la sed depredadora de Gabe, colocando en su rostro una sonrisa todavía más peligrosa. Casi juraba que le excitaba ver al pecoso tan débil, tan frágil, necesitando llevarlo más allá del límite y ver cuánto podía quebrarlo o mostrarle un Nolan que estaba seguro que pocos conocían. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal con él. Aunque no es como si le importara. Incluso si no era parecido a sus hermanos, por lo menos veía el mismo patrón en sus amigos. Esa era su excusa de que todavía estaba bien.

—No. Creo que prefiero continuar con lo de Tracy— argumentó el latino inclinándose hacia atrás, con la espalda en el regazo de la silla y de brazos cruzados.

Esperaba, ansiaba, un grito, un insulto, tal vez una lanzada de objetos como él solía hacer cuando se enojaba… O todavía mejor, la renuncia de Nolan. Nolan sentándose de nuevo e intentando cambiar de tema, desviando su mirada y tartamudeando un poco, mostrándole su derrota. Podía sentir sus venas vibrar de emoción. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo permaneció mirándole serio durante un par de segundos hasta que, sin mediar palabra, agarró su cuaderno (tirando a la mesa el teléfono ajeno que se encontraba sobre éste) y su mochila y se encaminó a la salida. Ok. Tal vez las cosas le habían salido como un tiro por la culata. Gabe suspiró y se puso de pie enseguida.

—Está bien. Tú ganas… Nolan…— intentó detenerle con palabras y con movimientos, sujetándole la manga de la campera en cuanto el otro abrió la puerta.

No obstante, el chico se soltó rápido y movió la mochila que llevaba en esa mano, pegándole con ella para alejarlo para atrás y un poco al costado. Seguido a ello, entrecerró la puerta, pero sin cerrarla totalmente, dejando su cuerpo como barrera contra el marco. Gabe gruñó ante ello, moviéndose hacia el pecoso sin detenerse a pensar en lo extraño de su acción, pero el otro fue más veloz abriendo ligeramente la puerta y golpeándole la cabeza, para enseguida volver a entrecerrarla. Su rostro, si Gabe lo hubiese visto, diría que era el de quien acababa de ver un muerto. Y si le preguntasen a Nolan quince minutos más tarde sobre su reacción, no sabría decir cómo se le ocurrió.

—¡Nolan!— pronunció emocionada, aunque un poco extrañada, la conocida voz de Corey, haciéndole morder los insultos al latino.

—Corey… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?— consiguió decir a duras penas el mencionado.

—Acabo de… Bueno, ya sabes que algunos días doy tutorías y… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— inquirió hablando en un tono similar, pero en su caso confundido por encontrarse a su amigo justo en ese lugar.

—Bueno, yo… Estaba, ya sabes… —intentó formular, sin poder pensar en nada claro debido a los nervios, dando una mirada de soslayo hacia el interior como si eso pudiese explicarlo todo.

Su cerebro definitivamente no quería colaborar. Mas, de repente, sintió un suave toque en la mano que sostenía la puerta, algo rozándole como el algodón, sintiéndose tan cálido que pareció detener su corazón por una fracción de segundo. Cerró los ojos un instante, chistó un “pfff” con esa manera típica que tenía de fingir que no existía problema alguno alrededor y negó suave con la cabeza, intentando despejar su mente.

—Lyds ha estado insistiéndome con estos lugares y decidí probarlo un rato— explicó, sonriéndole con la mayor falsedad encubierta del mundo.

—Pero tú odias estos lugares— insistió dudoso Corey.

—Y lo sigo haciendo. Intentarlo un día no iba a matarme, pero sí me salvará de la molesta de mi hermana. Ya verás que con esto estará una semana entera con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, orgullosa de mí— se jactó como todo niño mimado.

—Ya entiendo. Así recibirás dulces y regalos de tu hermana por una semana. Bien pensado— acordó Corey sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza, creyéndole por completo.

—Sí. Bueno…

—Sí. Cierto. Yo acabo de terminar y Mase me mandó mensaje de que ya se desocupó y que está con Liam ¿Qué dices? ¿O también tienes una excusa para hoy?— inquirió Corey sonriéndole malicioso, reprochando a conciencia el hecho de que en las últimas semanas el pecoso siempre parecía tener algo que hacer.

—Yo… —intentó Nolan sin saber realmente cómo responder e inconscientemente miró hacia adentro; y como Corey le imitó, intentando mirar lo que fuera que estuviese allí, eso le hizo decidirse, activándose en él el instinto protector hacia su secreto con el latino— De hecho, estoy lleno de deberes por hoy— acotó cerrando apresurado la puerta detrás de él.

Y aunque en un principio creyó que podría relajarse y que sería grato un tiempo libre con sus amigos, reencontrándose con ellos como si todo estuviese bien y no importase nada más en el mundo, fue todo lo contrario. Se encontró observando su reloj cada minuto, moviendo los dedos frenético sobre la mesa de la cafetería, jugando con su comida, observando hacia todas partes en busca de la figura del latino o sus amigos e insultándose mentalmente por olvidarse su teléfono en la sala de tutorías, con el cual por lo menos podría intentar ayudar a Gabe con su tarea. Porque eso era lo que lo tenía nervioso. Y aunque sabía que no debía preocuparse por el otro y su vida, el pensamiento de que Gabe debía rendir un examen importante al día siguiente y él no estaba para ayudarlo martillaba su mente.

Intentó pensar miles de excusas, pero ninguna tenía fundamento sólido. Pensó en decir que había quedado en reunirse con su hermana, pero ella se presentó en la cafetería justo en ese momento con su grupito de amigas y sólo le quedó saludarla desde la distancia. No podía aducir que tenía que ver a su madre porque todo el mundo sabía cuánto se quejaban él y su hermana de que su madre andaba todo el día detrás de ellos. En nada le servía tampoco alegar un encuentro con otros amigos porque todos sabían que no tenía amigos más que ellos. Y aunque podía sonar un poco ermitaño o antisocial, Nolan reconocía que era tímido y un poco reacio a darse abiertamente con otras personas. Todo el mundo sabía cuánto le costaba aceptar una invitación de Jiang y Tierney de unirse a su grupo en alguna salida. Sólo eran compañeros de laboratorio, pero por alguna extraña razón, ambos se mostraban muy amistosos con Nolan.

Y si alguno notó que no se sentía cómodo, porque puso todo su esfuerzo en disfrutar de la tarde y sus amigos, nadie dijo una palabra. Nolan lo agradeció. Y mucho más cuando Mason decidió que era hora de abandonar la cafetería o sino parecerían vagos que lo único que hacían era comer todo el día. En efecto, salieron de la cafetería y continuaron hablando de camino a las habitaciones del campus, pero Nolan sólo podía concentrarse en buscar una excusa para liberarse de ellos, intentando también convencerse de que no estaba siendo un mal amigo, aunque todas las voces en su cerebro le decían que era peor que un mal amigo. Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se detuvieron de pronto y se hicieron a un costado mientras alguien caminaba en su dirección al mismo tiempo que él estaba caminando, chocándose de repente con el pecho de alguien.

—Deberías pensar en algo mejor para hacer antes de tener como pasatiempo el chocar personas —pronunció bromista Ethan tan cerca de él que lo tomó por sorpresa y ante su expresión desgarrada como si hubiese visto un muerto, el mayor no pudo evitar reír— Otro consejo, intenta no olvidar tu teléfono en cualquier parte— acotó entregándole el objeto mencionado.

Nolan observó pasmado a sus amigos y de vuelta a él, la boca abierta, sin palabras siquiera en su mente, agarrando el teléfono que se le ofreció. Ethan rió otra vez ante su expresión que se le asemejó a un niño tierno y se tomó el atrevimiento de revolver sus cabellos antes de retirarse sin decir más, ni siquiera mirar molesto al ex de su amigo que nunca le había caído bien. Y Nolan le siguió con la mirada, tan desconcertado de verlo que no fue capaz de recaer en las miradas molestas de dos de sus amigos y la traicionada de Corey por haberle mentido tan descaradamente.

—¡¿Pero qué demonio, Nolan?!— se quejó furioso Liam, haciéndole reaccionar.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Ethan Carver?!— inquirió Mason con el mismo tono, pero un poco más suave.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No es lo que ustedes…!— intentó responder, en un primer momento asqueado con la idea y luego de nuevo nervioso.

—¡¿Entonces cómo explicas que tuviese tu teléfono?!

—Cuando nos encontramos en la sala de tutorías ¿Estabas con él?— inquirió de repente Corey, todavía mirándolo decepcionado, hablando por detrás del rubio del grupo.

—¡No! Es… Yo…— intentó sin saber realmente qué decir.

Si hablaba, hundiría a Gabe. Si no, sus amigos pensarían mal de él ¡¿Pero salir con Ethan?! ¡¿De verdad?! Ni a él le gustaba cómo sonaba eso, ni siquiera si debía tratarse de una mentira, no importaba lo guapo y musculoso que resultaba para muchos. Y su secreto no debía por qué involucrar a otros ¿Cierto? Ethan no se merecía quedar en medio de una mentira de la que no era parte… Pero si lo razonaba, en cierta medida sí era parte de ello. Después de todo, los amigos de Gabe sabían lo de las tutorías desde antes de comenzarlas. Y eso incluía a Ethan. Respiró profundo y se repitió mentalmente que lo más importante era salvar tanto su amistad como a Gabe. Y allí, Ethan era el menos perjudicado, desde su punto de vista.

—Está bien. Estaba con Ethan ¡Pero no es lo que piensan! Yo… Tal vez esté dándole algunas tutorías como un favor a mi hermana. Ya saben, ella y Aiden no terminaron bien, pero siempre se llevó bien con Ethan— explicó sorprendiéndose por dentro de lo perfectas que podían salirle las mentiras.

Aunque por supuesto que no le gustaba mentir. Y tampoco había sabido que era bueno en ello hasta ese día al ver los rostros convencidos de sus amigos, por segunda vez tratándose de Corey. En lo que respectara a su hermana, tal vez tendría que decirle la verdad (o a medias, mentir un poco de nuevo) para que apoyara su mentira, si bien sabía cuánto detestaba ella que la gente mintiera.

—Entonces si toma tutorías contigo, me pregunto qué es lo que hace conmigo cuando nos reunimos a estudiar. Supuestamente— pronunció un joven moreno con cierto tono mordaz, tomando al grupo por sorpresa.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el chico se fue, pasando por al lado suyo y empujándolo en el proceso. Parecía dolido y Nolan no entendió por qué. Miró a sus amigos por una respuesta, encontrándolos con la misma mirada desconcertada, hasta que de repente el rostro de Mason cambió al de sorpresa y algo que no pudo descifrar, una mezcla entre pena y molestia.

—¡Ese era Danny Mahealani! ¡Hombre! ¡Él estaba dándole tutorías a Ethan hasta…! Supongo que hasta ahora— mencionó el moreno un poco dudoso, con las manos sujetando su cabeza, mirando luego al pecoso por una explicación.

Los otros dos también le miraron, pero Nolan les ignoró, girándose preocupado a donde el moreno se había ido ¡Bien que la había jodido! ¿Y él había pensado que Ethan no tenía nada que perder? ¡Dios! Si hasta su hermana iba a matarlo. Se volvió a ellos e intentó decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salieron. Y en lugar de seguir pensando más excusas, decidió contarle al único que podía acerca de la metida de pata estratosférica que había cometido, rogando porque nadie le odiara más de lo que él lo estaba haciendo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Gabe definitivamente había fallado su examen importante (si bien le había faltado poco), pero el profesor Finstock se había mostrado bastante sorprendido de su evolución, o eso le había dicho Gabe, también sorprendido. Mas su progreso no hizo sentir bien a Nolan, sabiendo que no había ayudado cuando se suponía que debía, incluso si se encontraba obligado a hacerlo. Un tutor era un tutor bajo cualquier circunstancia y debía garantizar notas aprobadas en los alumnos bajo su cuidado (Sí, Natalie Martin había estropeado demasiado su cerebro).

Tampoco le hizo sentir bien que el latino le dijera hasta el hartazgo que Ethan no lo odiaba ni estaba enojado por la disputa que había ocasionado entre él y Danny con su mentira, lo que había corroborado cuando se había cruzado en la cafetería con el gemelo Carver y éste le había saludado a la distancia con una sonrisa sincera. Así mismo, tampoco cambió su ánimo desganado y abrumado una frase picante que Liam había soltado tres noches atrás, “ _Por lo menos no es Gabe. Tal vez aceptaría que empezaras una relación con Ethan ¿Pero Gabe?_ ”, mezclando suposiciones sin sentido y sin recordar que él había estado con el latino por cerca de un año, dato que para su alivio había hecho resaltar Mason, llevando a Liam a cambiar el tópico de la conversación.

¿Y cuando había intentado conversar con su hermana, sin dar demasiados detalles del por qué podría haber mentido realmente? ¡Puf! Lydia sí que servía para hacer sentir peor a las personas cuando se lo proponía. Y se encontraba tan sumido en su propia miseria, la culpa carcomiéndole las neuronas, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía por detrás, casi agazapado como un animal salvaje. Simplemente ignoró el mensaje que sonaba en su teléfono y entró en los baños del segundo piso, apenas moviendo la puerta. Empero la puerta golpeándose detrás de él lo despabiló y se giró asustado.

—Gabe… ¿Qué…?— intentó decir, sin palabras que pudiesen formularse en su mente, ni siquiera para advertirle al contrario que estaba prohibido por los estatutos que un alumno cerrara las puertas de acceso a los baños con pestillo, que era lo que Gabe efectivamente estaba haciendo.

—Eres patético ¿Cuántas veces o de qué forma tengo que decirte que tu mentira no va a matar a nadie? De hecho, nadie se murió. Preocúpate si eso llegara a suceder. Y vale, que Ethan pretendía a Danny y ahora Danny no le quiere dar ni la hora, pero ya se les va a pasar. Y si no, Ethan se va a encontrar a otro.

—¿Cómo puedes decirlo de ese modo? Ethan es tu amigo— reprochó molesto Nolan, pero sin ánimos de gritar.

—Y porque es mi amigo, lo sé. Y si te soy sincero, ni siquiera creo que fueran a hacer una buena pareja. Lo único que te tiene que importar a ti es que le agradas a Ethan. Fin del tema. Deja de ser un asno con todo este asunto y cambia tu humor, que el único que tiene que lidiar contigo soy yo. Y tengo demasiadas cosas en medio como para tener que lidiar contigo en estas condiciones— se quejó molesto, hastiado, elevando un poco la voz cada vez que el pecoso pretendió interrumpirle.

—¡Nadie te pide que lidies conmigo!— se quejó, de pronto él también irritado.

Vale, que Gabe se merecía un premio. Y de los más grandes. Porque en tres días ni siquiera Liam había conseguido cambiarle el ánimo de perro apaleado, con sus insultos a Gabe y su desagrado por el posible trato que Nolan pudiese tener con el grupito de matones del latino, cada vez que éstos se  encontraban en su rango de visión (no importaba cuánto le negase él que existiera tal trato). Según Mason, todavía estaba molesto porque Nolan habría hablando a sus espaldas con más de uno y, probablemente, más de una vez. Y por lo que había deducido, eso no se trataría más que de celos de Liam porque nunca había conseguido caerle bien a ninguno de los amigos de su ex.

Y en verdad no es que a Gabe le hastiara tanto tener que lidiar con Nolan en ese estado, tal vez un poco, más cuando se ponía cansino con el mismo tema y no conseguía convencerlo, pero lo que sí lo enfurecía era el hecho de que Nolan le había mandado un mensaje media hora atrás diciéndole que no se iba a reunir con él ese día. No pidiéndolo, asegurándolo, tomándose el atrevimiento de decidir que no iba a darle tutorías cuando él había estado bancándolo durante dos días con su humor de perro apaleado. Y en verdad tampoco era tanto la negativa, era el hecho del otro decidiendo. En la vida de Gabe, no eran los otros los que decidían, era Gabe quien ordenaba hacer o no hacer y lo volvía loco cuando eso no sucedía.

—Mira. No me interesa si se murió el Presidente o fueron tus padres ¿Entiendes? Si te mando un mensaje, lo respondes. Si te digo…

—Si preguntas a algunas personas, dirían que éste claramente es un caso de abuso psicológico. Y quién no dice que tal vez le siga lo físico— apuntó Mason saliendo de uno de los cubículos, de brazos cruzados y casi asesinándolos a los dos con la mirada, tomándolos por sorpresa.

Nolan saltó un poco del susto, girándose a él y pegándose al pecho del latino, de manera tan inconsciente que no se percató de ello y no se alejó. La molestia había desaparecido por completo en él, a diferencia del latino que aunque sorprendido al principio, la situación no hizo sino activar nuevamente su instinto peleador, sobrador, prepotente. Sonrió malicioso y pasó un brazo por el hombro del pecoso, dejándolo colgar, sus dedos rozando el pecho de éste. Nolan lo miró sorprendido, pero quedó más desconcertado por su expresión maliciosa.

—Y si preguntas a mis ex parejas encontrarás que ninguna me acusaría de violencia ¿O es que Liam te ha contado que alguna vez le hice algo? No ¿Cierto?— siguió el juego Gabe, mirando directo a los ojos del otro.

—Tal vez les lavaste tanto el cerebro que terminaron por convencerse de que era normal— prosiguió Mason con serias intenciones de mantener la disputa, ambos mirándose desafiantes hasta que el contrario desvió la mirada.

—Ya me cansé de esto. Tú encárgate, cariño. Te veo después de clases— esgrimió Gabe con una expresión de cansancio, utilizando un apodo cariñoso sólo para enfatizar la idea que sabía que se había generado en la mente del moreno, y besó al chico más bajo en la mejilla.

—¿Qué…? ¡Gabe!— gritó molesto al verle irse tan fácil, dejándole a cargo del desastre que él había generado.

¡¿Por qué demonios no había podido decirle que no desde un principio?! Suspiró hastiado, sin querer girarse todavía a su amigo, cerrando apenas los ojos y apretando los dientes. No había manera de salvarse de esa. No había manera de mentir de otra manera que involucrara a terceros y que significase una solución menos detestable en la mente del moreno ¡¿Y por qué todavía no podía delatar a Gabe?! Sí, cierto, su tonto enamoramiento adolescente. Suspiró de nueva cuenta y se giró para enfrentar al otro.

—¿En serio? Habiendo tantos ¿Él? ¡¿Justo él, Nolan?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡¿No fue suficiente la experiencia de Liam?!— cuestionó Mason sin dejarle hablar, realmente molesto, casi como una madre cuando descubre que su hijo está saliendo con un delincuente, levantando cada vez más la voz.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Gabe y Liam no se querían!— se encontró gritando, de repente furioso por alguien trayendo a colación al rubio en sus asuntos, irritado porque siempre que se trataba de Gabe, su nombre estaba en el aire, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de hundirse.

—¡¿Y eso hace alguna diferencia?! ¡No! ¡No la hace! ¡Gabe sigue siendo…!

—¡Él es diferente! ¡No lo conoces! ¡Y no menciones a Liam! ¡Él ni siquiera lo conocía! Gabe puede ser bueno cuando quiere, apasionado cuando algo le gusta, y pone todo su empeño cuando sabe que algo es necesario. Vale, que es malo a veces, lo es con algunas personas, pero también puede ser adorable cuando estás de mal humor. Y tiene mucha más paciencia de lo que creerías. Y es leal. Cuando promete comportarse bien, siempre lo hace. Y su risa es hermosa y es melodiosa. Y…— se encontró diciendo, dejándose llevar por su corazón.

—No me interesa escucharte. Lo que sea que sea esto, soluciónalo —ordenó moviendo sus manos en círculos ante el chico delante de él y el que se había fugado— Si a mí no me cae bien esto ¿Te imaginas Liam?

—¿Por qué tendría que importarle a Liam?

—¡Porque parece que has estado saliendo con Gabe por meses! Y él y Liam no hace realmente mucho que terminaron, por si lo has olvidado. Dime ¿Lo hiciste?— inquirió duro el moreno, haciendo que las cosas de alguna manera cobraran sentido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees que podría?! ¡No! ¡Nunca estuve en el medio! ¡Lo juro! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé por qué dejó a Liam!

—Tal vez por ti terminaron— insistió acusador.

—No sabes lo que dices, Mason. Y realmente no te entiendo. Estabas feliz cuando Liam y Gabe rompieron. Y también cuando Liam comenzó lo suyo con Theo ¿Por qué ahora…?— intentó cuestionar con la voz yéndosele de a poco, costándole tragar.

—Porque no me gustan las trampas. Lo sabes. Y así como no me gustaba Gabe para Liam, tampoco lo quiero para ti. Estoy enojado, pero todavía eres mi amigo. Y espero que reacciones a tiempo y acabes esta tontería con Gabe antes de que alguien más se entere— ordenó tajante, dándole una mirada fría antes de proceder a retirarse.

—Por favor, no le digas a Liam— pidió Nolan con su voz ligeramente temblando, sonando a un ruego, sujetando la camisa del moreno cuando pasó a su lado.

—No estoy tan loco como para hacerlo. Puedes convencerme a mí de que no fuiste el tercero. Pero Liam no lo creerá, se lo digas como se lo digas— afirmó soltándose del agarre con cierta molestia y yéndose sin siquiera girarse a él.

Nolan tragó con cierta dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por desaparecer las lágrimas que querían amenazar con salir ¿Por qué Mason tenía que comportarse de esa manera? Está bien que había sido amigo de Liam desde mucho antes que él, pero se suponía que también era su amigo, que tenía que apoyarlo a él también. Y ahí había estado, dándole un sermón despectivo como madre furiosa, sin importarle sus sentimientos, que por primera vez los estaba gritando a alguien más que no fuese él mismo. Y dolió. Y sabía que dolería peor cuando los demás se enterasen. Y que lo haría todavía más cuando su hermana lo descubriese.

Nolan ya sabía que no iba a contar con el apoyo de ninguno, pero de pensarlo a que efectivamente estuviese sucediendo, había un gran tramo. Y lo peor de todo es que nada de eso era real. Gabe no compartía sus sentimientos ni lo haría jamás. No importaba lo que había hecho por él ni el lío en el que se había metido por las tontas tutorías secretas, nada iba a cambiar su relación. Sólo iba a terminar perdiendo a sus amigos, como siempre sucedía ¿Por qué nunca podía hacer las cosas bien?

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Y si durante aquella mañana de la confrontación con Mason no había conseguido mejorar su ánimo, nada lo había logrado después. Ni lo hizo por los siguientes tres días. Mucho menos lo consiguió que Gabe le diera rienda suelta, cuando ya no había tolerado más su ánimo deprimente, liberándolo por tiempo indeterminado de su trato. Eso había sido lo último que había podido pasarle. Y es que las personas siempre terminaban yéndose de su lado, alejadas por su timidez inocente o su tartamudeo nervioso, su incapacidad de ser malo con la gente o su falta de desobediencia a las reglas… Siempre, no importaba la razón, todos en algún momento se iban.

Y él no hacía mucho para evitarlo. Cuando veía que las cosas comenzaban a verse turbias, simplemente se recluía en sí mismo, escapando de todo, encerrándose en su habitación la mayor parte del día. No faltaba a clases, obviamente, pero ni siquiera respondía a su familia. Era un patrón que Lydia conocía bien. No habían tenido incidentes durante los últimos dos años, que justo había coincidido con el ingreso de su hermano a la universidad, y no es como que el chico fuera a lastimarse o emborracharse hasta el coma etílico, ni tomar barbitúricos o algo peor, pero le dolía porque Nolan nunca hablaba de ello. Nunca decía la razón, nunca se quejaba, simplemente lo dejaba pasar y se sumía en un silencio doloroso para ambos.

Hasta ahora, Lydia siempre se las había ingeniado para encontrar algo que cambiara el ánimo de su hermano, que le hiciese salir de la coraza de hierro fundido que creaba a su alrededor. No enseguida, pero con el paso de las semanas. Un viaje, mudarse a una nueva ciudad, realizar una colecta general para ayudar en alguna asociación benéfica (moviéndose por toda la ciudad para ello), comenzar juntos un curso de cocina, haciendo un listado de las miles de razones buenas de comenzar la universidad… No exactamente en ese orden, pero desde pequeña que venía ingeniándoselas. Y aunque sabía que Nolan no tenía otros amigos en la universidad y que a los suyos parecía rehuirles, decidió ir al único que (de una manera que no supo entender y que nadie quiso decirle) tenía un lazo con su hermano, Ethan. Así fue como Nolan se encontró el jueves con un mensaje de un extraño que decía “ _Medianoche. Terraza de la universidad. Ala oeste_ ”.

En un principio decidió rechazarlo, pero el mensaje siguió girando en su mente las próximas tres horas hasta que dieron la medianoche. Entonces, como suponiendo su respuesta, el mensaje se repitió. Y lo hizo dos veces más, una vez cada quince minutos. Nolan suspiró y se giró a ver a su compañero, lo inspeccionó y aguardó unos instantes. Cuando comprobó que estaba completamente dormido, se levantó despacio, se cambió la ropa, agarró su teléfono y lo más silencioso que pudo salió de la habitación. Veinte minutos después se encontró frente al edificio mencionado. Si prestaba atención, podía escuchar un sonido muy bajo de música y ver unas luces casi imperceptibles en lo alto. Dudó unos instantes. E incluso llegó a pensar en mandarle un mensaje a Gabe, pero seguramente el muchacho lo mandaría al diablo o lo regañaría al otro día por haberle molestado.

Observó hacia todos lados, pero enseguida recordó que no había guardias nocturnas en los edificios del campus. Suspiró y decidió proseguir, sin conseguir quitarse el nerviosismo. Y si lo pensaba bien ¿Qué podía pasar? Sí, cierto. Si era encontrado en el medio de algo raro, su madre sería la más decepcionada y la más perjudicada, pudiendo incluso perder el puesto de profesora y el de Coordinadora General. Porque que no hubiese guardias nocturnas fijas, no significaba que no había gente de seguridad inspeccionando los alrededores cada cuatro horas. Y a medida que se acercaba, la música parecía indicarle una fiesta. Extraño, pero cierto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba a la terraza, volvió a leer el mensaje que le habían enviado y estuvo a punto de retroceder cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.  

—¡Ey! ¡Sabía que vendrías! ¡Se los dije!— vitoreó Garrett enérgico, hablándole primero al chico, pero al final dándose vuelta hacia su grupo, presuntuoso.

—Menos mal. Nos ahorraste un viaje largo.

—Y una posible captura y redada de las autoridades— acotó Aiden por detrás de su gemelo.

Nolan miró entre sorprendido y dudoso a los tres rostros frente a él, dos de ellos sonrientes, ninguno de los cuatro realizando un movimiento para cambiar de posición ¿De verdad habían sido ellos? ¿Y se hubieran arriesgado a fregarla con tal de que él estuviese allí? Quiso preguntar por qué, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca temblorosa. Gabe suspiró, entre tanto, cansado de la escena congelada en tiempo y espacio y se acercó a ellos. Empujó un poco suave a los gemelos, llevando a su vez al rubio a correrse de su posición, agarró la muñeca de Nolan y tiró de él, ordenando con un movimiento de cabeza que cerraran la puerta.

—¿Qué te parece?— inquirió jactante el latino.

No le pudo ver el rostro, ya que Gabe lo condujo sin soltarle la mano ni girarse hacia él, pero se imaginaba la expresión arrogante típica de él. No protestó, se dejó guiar mirando todo a su alrededor. Sin lugar a dudas, una mega fiesta en miniatura casi a la luz de la luna. Había pocas luces, dos fogatas improvisadas en tachos, algunas guirnaldas, una mesa larga llena de comida rápida (todas de la tienda favorita de Gabe), un par de heladeras de mano que seguramente estarían llenas de bebidas y una buena cantidad de personas, la mayoría de ellas bailando en el centro. El latino sacó una cerveza y una gaseosa, colocando las dos delante del pelirrojo. Nolan miró ambas, pero decidió empezar por lo más fresco, para mantener su cordura el tiempo suficiente. Gabe se encogió de hombros y tomó la que le quedó.

—¿Te gusta?— pidió Garrett acercándose por detrás con los gemelos, casi podía jurar que se veía emocionado.

—Supongo… Sí, pero ¿No es peligroso? Digo, alguien podría…

—Nadie nos ha descubierto hasta ahora. Y sé que tú no le dirás a tu madre. Además, no es como que lo hagamos todo el tiempo, sólo en casos especiales. Y hoy es mi cumpleaños— explicó Garrett sin perder el ápice de emoción.

—¿Lo hacen en todos los cumpleaños?— inquirió asombrado el pecoso, perdiendo la modestia de saludar al otro en su fecha a causa del desconcierto.

—Variamos el lugar. La mayoría de las veces.

—Pero siempre buscamos un sitio “peligroso”— acotó Jackson a las palabras del rubio, acercándose al grupo.

Nolan observó asombrado a los cinco y dio un nuevo vistazo alrededor, encontrando en su nuevo recorrido varios rostros conocidos. Los “relegados”, los “salvajes”, diría su madre. Buscapleitos, de bajas notas, recursantes, con problemas con la ley, los rompe reglas… Un abanico de lo más variado y peligroso. Los otros no hablaron, analizándolo, estudiando hasta la mínima expresión, decidiendo si aquella había sido una buena idea. Por supuesto que a Gabe no le gustaba introducir a un extraño (por más que éste se dedicara a darle tutorías) a su círculo más íntimo y a sus actividades “especiales”, y que conste que había sido el primero en oponer resistencia, pero ese día Garrett tenía la última palabra, regla de la “manada”.

Resulta que esa tarde, Ethan había reunido al grupo en su habitación, terreno seguro, para contarles que Lydia le había pedido ayuda con su hermano. Le había explicado lo que ella solía hacer en el pasado y que allí y a mitad del semestre, toda idea de una escapada se volvía imposible, su madre la mataría. Ethan supo que era grave si la chica había recurrido justo a él para algo de esa magnitud, poniendo en sus manos la seguridad del hermano que adoraba con locura. Y cuando Lydia había querido saber qué lo unía a su hermano, Ethan no había soltado palabra, fiel a su amistad con Gabe, prometiendo simplemente intentar ayudarla y la chica no había insistido más.

Y si bien el gemelo había reunido a sus amigos para pedirles consejo, lo primero que atinó a hacer fue proponer invitar al pecoso a su fiesta. Gabe se había opuesto enseguida, todavía entre enojado y hastiado del chico y su comportamiento molesto de los últimos días, siendo casi atropellado por la también negativa de Aiden. Entonces, Jackson había decidido confesar lo que había escuchado en los baños unos días atrás, cómo su amigo le había dado la espalda a Nolan y cómo a pesar de ello él había defendido a Gabe. Y antes de que terminara de contar, Garrett ya había dado su voto positivo a la invitación del pecoso. Esa era la razón por la que Nolan estaba allí en ese momento, pero ninguno pensaba explicarle por qué estaba allí.

—Así que éste es el famoso Nolan —esgrimió una bella morena acercándose a ellos y abrazándose a Garrett, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, y sonrió al pecoso, de quien en realidad poco y nada le habían hablado, pero que sabía que era la razón por la que el rubio había estado como niño en una juguetería— Creo que me agradas. Me llamo Violet— se presentó sonriéndole, luego de darle una mirada analizadora de pies a cabeza.

—Te recuerdo. Eres la hermana de Braeden. Ninguna de las dos le cae bien a mi hermana. Pero es más una afrenta contra Braeden que contra ti— comentó de una manera tan seria que, si los otros no le conociesen un poco, podrían haber pensado que lo decía despectivo.

—Sí. Bueno. Déjame decirte que aquí encontrarás demasiadas personas que no son del agrado ni de tu hermana ni de tu madre. Digamos que la “malaria” de la universidad. Sólo inmiscúyete entre ellos y verás— explicó Jackson sin afrenta alguna.

Acto seguido, pasó su mano por la cintura del chico y lo condujo hacia un trío que se encontraba discutiendo amenamente sobre unos profesores. Los presentó casi sin necesidad porque Nolan también les conocía, más que nada por sus prontuarios y por escuchar mucho a su madre. El problema con Natalie Martin era que siempre tenía a sus hijos cerca y nunca se callaba de ningún tema alrededor suyo, contándoles hasta asuntos casi secretos (de puertas adentro del ala del profesorado). Pero por supuesto que ni él ni su hermana habían dicho alguna vez a alguien sobre lo que se les contaba, así como tampoco habían tratado a esas personas de manera despectiva si se las cruzaban en algún lado o si se veían obligados a hacer algún trabajo con ellos… O por lo menos él se comportaba mejor que su hermana en ese aspecto.

Y sin que se diera cuenta, las horas fueron pasando amenas, entretenidas. En ningún momento lo dejaron solo, turnándose los cinco para pasar su rato con él a la vez que lo introducían en conversaciones con todos los que habían sido invitados. Para su sorpresa, hasta Aiden pasó su rato con él, a la par de su hermano, dándole una nueva mirada del gemelo más allá de la que su hermana había inculcado en él. Y por supuesto que no todos los presentes eran amigos efectivos del quinteto, pero sí colegas en los que confiaban. Y si bien al principio dos o tres manifestaron su descontento ante la presencia de Nolan, bastó una mirada de Gabe para que todos entendiesen que por alguna razón el chico se encontraba bajo su protección.

Al ver lo que había hecho, Nolan regresó un momento a su lado y le preguntó si no temía que alguien allí los delatara y que empezaran a correr rumores sobre ellos, pero Gabe se había mostrado tranquilo, asegurándole que todo lo que pasaba allí se quedaba exactamente allí. Entonces, le sujetó de la muñeca por segunda vez y le regresó al lado de Jackson para que continuara su interrelación con los otros. Y de alguna manera, ya sea por la cerveza que Ethan había colado en él o por entablar una conversación por primera vez con ellos, Nolan comenzó a verlos a todos de manera diferente. No dejaban de ser “criminales”, tal la palabra de su madre, claro que no, pero resultaban un poco más civilizados de lo que se decía de ellos.

En un momento, Jackson y Garrett lo habían invitado a bailar, pero él había rechazado la oferta, prefiriendo continuar con su conversación y dejándolos ir. Y no había pasado un minuto que los gemelos habían aparecido a su lado, actuando de alguna manera como sus guardaespaldas. Ellos también habían permanecido a su lado durante un buen rato hasta que otro grupo de chicos les invitó a una competencia de baile de hip-hop. Y aunque Nolan no sabía mucho sobre el baile, todos los competidores le resultaron muy hábiles. Escuchó atento todos los comentarios, intentando entender las técnicas, y disfrutó tanto de la afrenta que terminó riendo varias veces, más que nada cuando uno de los gemelos y otro de los chicos cayeron al mismo tiempo, siendo ambos abucheados y regañados por sus respectivos equipos. Definitivamente, el momento más divertido de la noche.

De pronto, alguien colocó un brazo por sobre sus hombros y él se giró manteniendo la sonrisa, pero sintió una agria decepción al no encontrar a Gabe a su lado. Jiang, el que le había abrazado, enseguida quitó su brazo y le dio una mirada de disculpa, haciéndolo sentir mal. Porque no resultaba para nada correcto mostrarse frío y desconsiderado con el chico que siempre se había mostrado amable con él, como si estuviese intentando entablar una amistad. Suspiró y cambió enseguida su semblante, ofreciendo otra sonrisa a Jiang y a la rubia a su lado, Tierney. Y como si hubiese olido su nerviosismo, porque ciertamente Nolan no era bueno entablando trato con otros, Tierney comenzó a contar una anécdota divertida con la profesora Martin, disculpándose previamente con el pecoso.

Nolan escuchó atento intentando no reírse demasiado, relajándose un poco con ellos, hasta que, de repente, Jiang pareció olvidar que no se sentía cómodo con los toques personales (de quienes no tenía mucha confianza) y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, medio encorvado, concentrado en reírse de la chica. El pelirrojo sonrió e intentó seguirles el ritmo, ahora un poco nervioso, hasta que de pronto sintió unas fuertes manos en sus hombros. Se giró sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Gabe lo estaba jalando hacia multitud que se encontraba bailando, sin detenerse a disculparse con los otros por quitarle a su compañero, manteniendo un brazo protector alrededor suyo.

Nolan intentó decirle que no quería bailar, que no se sentía cómodo con ello, pero Gabe le ignoró a conciencia, en parte quizás producto de tanta cerveza. Y cada movimiento que intentaba para separarse, el latino le sujetaba más fuerte, pegándolo más a él, de modo que se vio obligado a aceptar. Dos o tres temas después, el ritmo cambió y Nolan se encontró disfrutando de la sensación del latino tan cerca suyo, su mente nublada por el aliento del otro, concentrado en tocar los músculos de sus brazos, olvidándose por completo de que tenían un trato entre ellos y muchas cosas en contra como para dejarse llevar por el impulso.

En un momento, Gabe aprovechó que el pelirrojo inclinó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello, y comenzó a besar y mordisquear su piel pálida de manera suave, aumentando la intensidad con los segundos y despertando gemidos en el pecoso. La sensación se sintió tan bien, como una electricidad adictiva, llevándolo a apegarse más a Gabe, como si todavía hubiese una mínima distancia entre ellos. Se abrazó a él y le acarició el cabello, tirando un poco de él de vez en cuando, dejándole hacer lo quisiera con su cuello mientras frotaban sus cuerpos entre sí. Sin embargo, cuando sentía que podía venirse en cualquier momento, para su suerte o desgracia, Jackson decidió que era el momento perfecto para interrumpir, mojándolos por completo con una gaseosa que acababa de agitar.

—Es la hora del pastel— se excusó el joven Whittemore, fingiendo inocencia ante la mirada asesina de su amigo.

No obstante, Nolan lo agradeció. Luego de ello, intentó mantenerse alejado del latino y no tocar otra cerveza más en lo que restara de la noche, alejándose también de la pista de baile. Y por supuesto que le quedó una sensación agria por dentro, tanto de enojo hacia sí mismo por dejarse llevar como el malestar que le produjo pensar en que Gabe podría hacer eso mismo todo el tiempo, dejándose llevar por el alcohol sin importarle quién estuviese a su lado. Fue por ello que intentó no mirar en dirección al latino, para no encontrar ninguna escena desagradable. Y no duró siquiera media hora que el malestar pudo con su ánimo y decidió que era hora de irse. Se despidió de Jiang y Tierney e intentó escabullirse silenciosamente hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto llegó a ella, los gemelos Carver estaban a su lado. Tampoco en ese momento quiso mirar a Gabe, así como no preguntó a los chicos por qué Gabe no le acompañó. Llegó en silencio a su habitación, se acostó y decidió no pensar más en ello, decidido también a no aceptar otra invitación más de ese grupo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Aquella mañana Nolan no quiso levantarse de la cama, incapaz de recuperarse todavía de la trasnochada y no habiendo dormido más de tres horas. Mas Liam insistió con todos los ruidos y luces posibles, creyendo que la actitud de su amigo se debía a la misma razón que le había tenido días encerrado en su cuarto. Y por supuesto que el ganador había sido Liam. Nolan se vio obligado a levantarse, más dormido que despierto, yendo a tientas al baño, apenas con su bóxer y su remera, como siempre dormía, olvidado por completo de la noche previa. Fue por ello que Liam detectó el chupón en su cuello (varios de ellos, aunque uno más profundo) antes de que él tuviese tiempo de cubrirlo y por ello ahora se encontraba vistiendo una musculosa blanca con cuello. No necesitaba de otros que estuviesen hostigándole por detrás por detalles de algo que realmente quería olvidar… Espera ¿A quién engañaba? No quería olvidarlo. Es más, desearía repetirlo y continuarlo.

/“ _¿Musculosa con cuello? Me pregunto por qué será_ ”/ rezaba un mensaje que le llegó de repente, deteniendo la poca atención que estaba prestado a Corey, seguido de un emoticón con carita traviesa. Observó a lo ancho del gran comedor hasta que dio con la mesa en la que Gabe le estaba mirando con una sonrisa jactanciosa. /“ _Por cierto ¿Blanco? Te hace ver más pálido_ ”/ mencionó otro mensaje casi en simultáneo. Lo miró unos momentos sin saber cómo reaccionar a ello, puesto que el blanco era uno de sus colores favoritos y hasta ahora nunca se había puesto a pensar en que le podía jugar en contra.

Intentó escribir algo como respuesta, pero enseguida lo borró porque le pareció pretencioso y Gabe podría malinterpretarlo y enojarse. Entonces, escribió otra cosa que borró antes de terminarla y terminó quedándose con un simple: /“ _¿Es eso algo malo?_ ”/, obteniendo como respuesta un /“ _No. Creo que te ves bien_ ”/ que le hizo ruborizar. Pero enseguida llegó otro mensaje que decía /“ _Y Jackson es como la mamá gallina. En cuanto te vea pálido, intentará alimentarte el triple para que no desfallezcas_ ”/, seguido por un emoticón de risa, lo que le dejó dudoso en cuanto a si Gabe se sentía ansioso como él por lo que había pasado la noche anterior o simplemente lo tomaba a diversión.

—¿Por qué está Gabe mirando todo el tiempo hacia nosotros?— pidió de pronto Sidney,  habiéndose sentado ella y su hermana Lori ese día con ellos para hablar de unos trabajos, despertando el nerviosismo del pecoso.

—Yo no lo veo mirándonos— refutó confuso Liam.

—Hasta recién estaba. Antes de que los gemelos se sentaran enfrente suyo —insistió la muchacha, cambiando enseguida a una expresión asustada— Esos dos me dan miedo— acotó sobre los gemelos.

—Gabe debería darte más miedo— determinó Liam con cierto pisque molesto.

—No los conoces— refutó Nolan al mismo tiempo que Liam, traicionándolo el inconsciente.

Ambos se miraron, el primero entre desconcertado y molesto, el segundo nervioso. Liam enseguida cambió su expresión a una traicionada y le quitó la mirada, apuñalando su ensalada con el tenedor. Y Nolan deseó en ese instante que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragara, o que Theo apareciera y cambiara el semblante de su amigo antes de que empeorase todo entre ellos. Se mordió el labio y permaneció en silencio, mirando su propio plato, sin saber exactamente qué decir. El resto miró hacia uno y otro un par de veces y, entonces, Mason creyó encontrar la solución perfecta. Que constase que lo que más le importaba a él era la seguridad de sus amigos y ambos chicos tendrían que agradecérselo más adelante, lo apostaba convencido.

—No creo que Gabe estuviese viéndonos a nosotros. Sino a ella— aseguró, señalando hacia unas mesas detrás de Nolan.

El pecoso se giró al igual que el resto, buscando entre la multitud, casi convencido de que encontraría a la chica que realmente detestaba, Tracy Stewart. Por supuesto que Mason querría referirse a ella. Después de todo, los viejos rumores los relacionaban, incluso cuando Gabe no había vuelto a mencionarla y no la había visto cerca suyo desde de la pelea que habían tenido por su culpa. No obstante, se sorprendió de no hallarla. El resto pareció dar con alguien, pero él no hallaba todavía a la que buscaba y por ello se giró confundido al moreno.

—Tamora Monroe. Los rumores dicen que está detrás de Gabe— afirmó con una sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar cierta malicia que le brotaba.

—Y conociéndolo, seguro que va a ir por ella. Siempre hace lo mismo— apuntó Liam, con cierto tono de superioridad por conocer a la perfección los movimientos de su ex, siempre yendo a lo fácil por detrás de todas las que se encontraban interesadas en él para aumentar su currículum de chicas hot.

—Pues los rumores también lo vinculaban con Tracy y entre ellos nunca hubo nada— contradijo molesto Nolan, apretando los dientes y entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos, la mirada fija en el moreno.

—Pareces muy seguro— afirmó Mason imitando su expresión, pero en su rostro se coló una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

—Monroe es linda. E inteligente. Es la mejor de su clase. Aunque también da un poco de miedo. Tal vez hagan una linda pareja con Gabe— acotó Sidney intentando mejorar el ambiente, con una sonrisa amistosa que desapareció en cuanto se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

Nolan la fulminó literalmente con la mirada y la apartó enseguida, la atención dirigida a su teléfono que sonó con otro mensaje de Gabe. Ni siquiera giró a él, tampoco contestó los mensajes que comenzaron a llegar en catarata y se disculpó con sus amigos con la excusa de que debía ir a buscar información a la biblioteca, saliendo del comedor y dejando a Gabe preguntarse qué había hecho mal esta vez.

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

El capítulo salió más largo de lo que creí al principio. Y pido perdón si algunas partes no resultaron bien descritas, como la fiesta en la noche, lo he leído decenas de veces y siento que no ha quedado perfecto. Hace muchísimo (años, literal) que no escribía nada tirando un poco a lo maduro sin serlo del todo.

Además, este fanfic no está hecho del mismo modo en que siempre hago mis escritos, previamente en borrador, esta vez escribiendo en la computadora todo lo que va surgiendo en el momento. También por eso puedo asegurarles que no ha quedado nada que ver con lo que pretendía en un primer momento. Aunque por momentos siento que ha quedado más lindo, pero tal vez sea sólo mi idea. Espero que lo disfruten ♥

p/d: Lamento si les molestó la utilización de Tracy como una verdadera "bitch". No me desagrada el personaje de Tracy, pero en la historia de Former Princess (la creadora del AU en el que escribí mi historia), aparecía una pelirroja, entonces tuve que pensar quién podía interpretar el rol y pues Tracy era la que mejor encajaba allí.

Por cierto, van a aparecer más personajes en el próximo capítulo. Y realmente espero que disfruten del díscolo grupo de "matones" que le creé a Gabe ¿Les agrada de verdad? ¿Qué piensan de ellos?


	3. Capítulo III

Si bien en las últimas semanas todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad (en cierto sentido, ya que todavía se encontraba encadenado a las tutorías secretas), con Nolan siendo un buen amigo, habiendo bajado sus humos, sin arranques de ira cada vez que Liam o Mason decían algo malo en contra de Gabe y su “grupito de matones”, administrando todo su tiempo libre entre su familia y sus amigos, siendo respetuoso (nada de miradas asesinas) con todo el que mencionase a Gabe con alguna chica (o chico, aunque estos rumores eran más escasos), separando las cosas entre tutorías y amistades, mostrándose neutral y ajeno a todo sarcasmo de Gabe, sus incitaciones a enfurecerlo o sus actitudes cariñosas que no tenían otra razón más que ruborizarlo… Todo se había ido a la basura la noche anterior.

Y apenas si había pegado un ojo intentando pensar cómo compensar el error con los gemelos, al mismo tiempo que las palabras de su hermana taladraban su mente, las mismas palabras que le había dicho poco más de dos semanas atrás cuando había discutido enérgico con Liam en medio del comedor del campus (media hora después de discutir con su madre y una profesora) y al rato había sido salvado juntos a los gemelos (por su hermana) de ser acusado de destruir parte del laboratorio (sólo porque los otros cinco habían estado jugando con un par de experimentos raros). “ _¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido contigo? Ya no eres el mismo de siempre_ ” había asegurado Lydia abatida, con una expresión desolada como sólo le había visto cuando su madre casi perdía la custodia de los dos a manos del arrogante de su padre. Y lo sentenció todo con un “ _Escaparía en estos mismos instantes si con ello pudiese recuperarte_ ”. Nolan sabía cuánto significaba su historia académica y su necesidad de obtener los mejores puntajes, pero aun así ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por él.

Fue por ello que decidió olvidar su tonto enamoramiento por Gabe y priorizar sus amistades, volver a ser el Nolan alegre y sereno, tímido y respetuoso que todos conocían, limitándose a pasar solamente el tiempo necesario con el joven Hale y rechazando toda invitación de su grupo. Y por supuesto que no le había agradado ser desconsiderado con los amigos de Gabe, así como tampoco tener que mantenerse callado cuando alguien los defenestraba creyendo que realmente los conocían, pero había tomado su decisión. No obstante, era Nolan. Él siempre arruinaba las cosas, por una razón o la otra. Y la noche anterior lo había vuelto a hacer.

Resulta que los gemelos Carver le habían insistido en varias oportunidades que pasara la noche del 31 con ellos, que había una fiesta exclusiva que no podía perderse porque nadie quería perdérsela (y lo había comprobado cuando vio a sus propios amigos frustrados porque no habían conseguido que los anotaran y les pasaran la dirección). Y la última vez se habían mostrado todavía más cansinos, llevándolo a manifestarles tajante que ese día iba a pasarlo con sus amigos porque ya había quedado con ellos y no pensaba dejar de lado a sus amigos solamente por ellos.

Sí vio una chispa de desilusión en ellos, en los cinco por igual, una expresión herida que no comprendió en esos momentos, pero que decidió ignorar. Luego, los gemelos se alejaron de él. Tampoco se acercó el resto ni lo saludó cada vez que los cruzaba en clases, en los pasillos o cuando coincidían todos en el comedor del campus. Gabe también dejó de tontear con él, limitándose como él a sus estudios y nada más. Y la noche anterior, por alguna razón, Mason había sacado el tema de que ese día era el cumpleaños de Ethan. Es decir, de los gemelos. Entonces finalmente entendió por qué habían insistido tanto. Entendió sus miradas, su alejamiento… Y se dio cuenta de que, siguiendo el camino en el que estaba, tampoco era él mismo. E hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca iba a conformar a nadie.

Suspiró frustrado y miró su teléfono, en busca todavía de una respuesta de Jackson a todos los mensajes que le había escrito desde la noche anterior para saber cómo compensar las cosas con los gemelos. Nada aún y eran las once. Estuvo tentado a escribirle a Gabe, pero seguramente el otro lo mataría y enterraría su cuerpo antes de responderle algo. Había visto lo protector que era con sus amigos. La campana sonó y recogió sus cosas de manera mecánica, sin prestarle atención siquiera a Corey a su lado, cuando de pie en la puerta vio pasar la figura de Jackson. Y dudó apenas segundos antes de seguirlo hasta el baño de hombres, sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en que alguien podría verlo y malinterpretar las cosas.

—Sé que lo arruiné, pero en serio necesito… ¡¿Por qué no cierras la puerta?!— comenzó Nolan con la voz y el semblante desesperado para detenerse a sí mismo y cuestionar en cierta manera nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia un costado.

—Mala costumbre. Mi mamá nunca consiguió educarme. Aunque no dirías lo mismo si fuera otro el que estuviese aquí ¿Cierto?— bromeó Jackson con cierto pisque malicioso, girando un poco su rostro para darle una sonrisa, pero sin detenerse en lo que estaba haciendo ni aludir al hecho de que era común que los chicos viesen a otros orinando, todos lo hacían desde que eran pequeños.

—¡Yo no quiero ver a Gabe!— se quejó elevando la voz y con su rostro efusivamente rojizo, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Yo nunca dije su nombre— arremetió el rubio con una sonrisa lagartina, sus ojos brillando de victoria.

Y las mejillas de Nolan no podrían ponerse más coloradas de lo que estaban ¡Acababa de delatarse delante de Jackson Whittemore, la mano derecha de Gabe! Intentó decir algo, pero sólo un tartamudeo incoherente salió de él. Mientras, el rubio se descostillaba de la risa. Suspiró y le miró molesto sólo por unos instantes, lo que le llevó darse cuenta de que el chico estaba comportándose como solía hacerlo antes del distanciamiento. Entonces, sonrió, dejándolo reír hasta que se calmara. Afortunadamente, no le había costado mucho re-entablar el trato con Jackson.

—¿Por qué ahora hablamos de mis partes íntimas?— pidió curiosa la voz de Gabe detrás del pecoso, demasiado cerca.

Nolan giró sorprendido, definitivamente más rojo. Podía sentir su corazón martillando ruidosamente en sus oídos, su pecho doliendo y sus mejillas ardiendo. Sin embargo, Gabe no le miraba enojado ni petulante, sino curioso, con una ligera sonrisa esperando porque alguien le respondiera algo, mirando hacia uno y otro. El pelirrojo intentó decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a Matt Daehler, el co-capitán del club de periodismo. Los tres le miraron con una expresión un poco difícil de describir. Matt, por su parte, hizo un barrido de cada uno de ellos y sus posiciones antes de dirigirse a un baño y cerrar la puerta, sin acotar comentario.

Nolan se reprendió mentalmente, rogando a su vez porque Gabe no lo matase más tarde cuando Matt desperdigara vaya uno a saber qué rumores. O que no lo hicieran su hermana y sus amigos ¡Si acababan de entregarse en bandeja de oro al más peligroso de todos los alumnos! ¡Era peor que la filosa y ácida Allison Argent! Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cadera y otra a la frente. Acto seguido, decidido, empujó a Jackson más adentro de la cabina y se encerró con él.

—Esto definitivamente no estaría sucediendo si hubieras contestado mis mensajes. Y sí, sé que la fregué, pero realmente quiero disculparme con los gemelos. Y tal vez ni siquiera les importa, pero quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. Y por eso necesito saber qué puedo hacer para compensarlo— explicó el pecoso con la voz lo más baja que pudo, nervioso y visiblemente arrepentido.

—El problema no es lo que puedas hacer. El problema es que los gemelos nunca perdonan. No importa qué carita de perro degollado les entregues— se adelantó a responder Gabe desde el otro lado de la puerta, su voz en decibeles normales.

Nolan suspiró molesto por su negatividad, Jackson vio clara su expresión airada, y abrió la puerta para retrucarle algo, seguramente en voz alta. Al rubio no paraba de sorprenderle la capacidad de su amigo de sacar de quicio y revolucionar el estado emocional del pecoso. No obstante, la puerta general volvió a abrirse y por inercia sacó la cabeza para husmear, pegándose más al cuerpo contrario. Desafortunadamente, quien ingresó no fue otro que Isaac Lahey, jugador del equipo de Lacrosse, mejor amigo de la chismosa Allison Argent, hermano menor de Jordan Parrish, primo de Liam Dunbar y nadie menos que el novio de Jackson desde hacía casi un año. Los tres quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, casi como si sus corazones se hubiesen detenido junto a sus respiraciones. El intruso les miró primero sorprendido, después enojado, pasando su mirada de uno a otro, una y otra vez, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso.

—Y dijiste que el rumor de tu romance con Martin-Holloway era mentira— pronunció Isaac al ver que ninguno se movía, sonando y mostrándose herido a pesar de querer gritarlo airado y mostrar toda la rabia que sentía por dentro, y optó por irse.

—¡Isaac! ¡Espera!— gritó Jackson empujando un poco al pecoso para poder salir y correr detrás del otro rubio.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Qué hicimos?!— inquirió angustiado Nolan con una mano tironeando un poco de sus propios cabellos.

—Descuida. No es la primera vez. Fue luego de aquella pelea fuerte que tuvimos, cuando Jacks hizo de mediador y te llevó la enorme caja de chocolates —explicó tranquilo ante la mirada inquisidora del contrario, haciendo referencia a aquella caja de diseño y venta exclusiva que le había costado horas de cola, mucho dinero y un llamado al chismoso de su tío para obtenerlos; sinceramente, una gran hazaña viniendo de él— En serio, si no consigue perdonarlo, mejor así. Puede conseguirse otro que sea mejor para el grupo— acotó como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

—¡¿Y se supone que dirás lo mismo por cada novio que tenga?! ¡Nosotros lo arruinamos, Gabe! Primero Ethan, ahora Jackson ¡¿Y después?!— inquirió airado ante tanta indiferencia ¡Gabe no podía ser tan frío!

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado esta etapa— esgrimió en referencia a las preocupaciones sofocantes del otro que sólo conducían a él teniendo que tolerar su semblante angustiado por horas o días.

—Yo también creía lo mismo— aseveró la voz molesta de Mason detrás de Gabe, en su caso en clara alusión a la relación de los otros dos.

Gabe se giró sorprendido ¿Era en serio? ¿Todo el mundo tenía ganas de utilizar los baños justo en ese recreo? ¿Quién faltaba ahora? ¿Su hermano mayor? ¿Liam? ¿Theo? Porque por supuesto que no iba a encontrarse con la profesora Martin ni con Lydia porque ese era un baño de hombres. Y contrario a lo que creyera, Nolan no se avergonzó ni intentó nada para cambiar la idea de su amigo, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose un paso más al latino, en cierto modo enfrentando al moreno. Y Mason taladró con su mirada a uno y otro esperando por una respuesta verbal. Esas últimas semanas las cosas habían ido tan tranquilas que realmente había creído que su amigo había vuelto a sus cabales y había decidido acabar su tonta relación con el latino.

—No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo. Tengo un examen en el que necesito enfocarme— alegó Gabe, siendo el primero en hablar, y sin decir más se encaminó hacia fuera, empujando en el proceso al moreno por estar en su camino.

—¿Vas a alegar lo mismo?— inquirió molesto Mason, señalando hacia la puerta.

—Nadie me respondió sobre el regalo— protestó el pecoso de repente abatido, dándose cuenta tarde de ello e ignorando a su amigo, dejándolo de hecho confundido y perdido.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

El corazón de Nolan latía frenético, como una locomotora a toda potencia, inseguro de querer hacer lo que iba a hacer. No obstante, no podía retractarse, eso era seguro. Si las cosas salían bien, recuperaría a los gemelos. Si las cosas salían mal, ir a la cárcel sería lo menos grave que le sucedería. No quería ni imaginarse el castigo que le impondría su madre, por no hablar de la reacción de su hermana. Y Mason tendría el privilegio de mofarse de la mala influencia que significaba tener a Gabe cerca de uno. Suspiró profundo y aguardó, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans intentando controlar sus nervios.

—“ _¿Te atreves?_ ” ¿Qué diablos, Nolan? Creí que eras demasiado correcto como para jugar a ese juego— manifestó Aiden llegando por delante de su hermano justo cuando el mencionado empezaba a perder las esperanzas de que llegaran.

—¿Y por qué diablos estamos frente al museo en medio de la noche?— inquirió su gemelo sin comprender.

—Porque me di cuenta de que la fregué con ustedes. Y hoy también volví a estropearlo con Jackson y Gabe, así que tuve que recurrir a mi hermana. Y aunque no le gustó para nada saber que volví al ruedo con ustedes, Lyds igual me ayudó (si es que podemos llamarlo una ayuda) contándome que su más grande fantasía sería inmiscuirse en un museo en el medio de la noche. Así que aquí estamos. Y espero que esto realmente compensé lo que hice. Porque realmente lo siento, chicos. En serio, si hubiese sabido que era su cumpleaños…— habló casi desesperado, con toda la verborragia típica de cuando estaba nervioso o asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Hubieses ido a la fiesta? No lo creo. Nos dejaste bien en claro que por nada del mundo nos ibas a colocar por delante de tus amiguitos— le interrumpió Aiden todavía molesto por la manera en que les había manifestado que ellos no eran nada para él, que no los ataba ningún lazo y que nunca serían sus amigos.

—¿Pero en serio estabas dispuesto a meterte en problemas por nosotros?— pidió asombrado el otro, a diferencia su gemelo.

—Y lo estoy. En serio lo lamento, chicos. Yo… Creía que estaba haciendo bien las cosas, pero no es así. Y…

—Claramente no es así— le interrumpió esta vez Gabe, con evidente frialdad en su voz, llegando por detrás con los restantes del grupo.

—¿Pero por qué te importa lo que nos pase? Mientras las tutorías vayan bien, no debería importarte nada más— mencionó Garrett confundido, él también todavía un poco lastimado por la manera en que el chico les había hablado la última vez, pero pudiéndole más la intriga.

Y no es como que no estuviesen acostumbrados a los malos tratos, si tenían a medio mundo que les repelía e inventaba cosas de ellos, si no es que salían corriendo cuando pasaban cerca. Es que, simplemente, ellos eran herméticamente cerrados a cualquier intruso en su grupo y tardaban mucho en aceptar como propias a ciertas personas, siendo la mayoría buenos compañeros y nada más. Isaac y Violet eran la prueba de ello, también lo era Erica, siendo hasta ahora las dos mujeres las únicas que habían pasado realmente el umbral. No obstante, había algo en Nolan que ninguno había sabido explicarse, algo que les había hecho encariñarse enseguida con él hasta el punto de volverse territoriales, queriendo acaparar su atención a toda costa. Y cuando el pecoso había dicho lo que había dicho, se habían sentido traicionados.

—Les dije que podían llamar a Garrett si querían, no a todos— esgrimió el pelirrojo sorprendido de verlos allí, quizás de alguna manera ignorando al rubio, pero es que no sabía realmente cómo responderle, qué decir para convencerlo de que lo que había dicho la última vez había sido una completa estupidez.

—¿Disculpa? Aquí el que decide las cosas soy yo ¡Yo soy el líder!— se quejó el joven Hale airado, apretando sus dientes en un intento por mascullar la rabia.

—Si vamos a hacer algo así, lo hacemos todos— determinó Jackson secundándolo, aludiendo al lema de los mosqueteros, y reteniendo su propia molestia, porque sabía que en esas situaciones debía mantenerse lo más calmado posible para controlar a su equipo.

—Sí. No. Es que… Realmente te arruiné las cosas hoy con Isaac, que al parecer no es la primera vez que sucede. Y tú, creí que seguirías molesto después de que Mason volvió a atacarte. No quería molestarlos a ninguno de los dos— explicó primero todo atropellado, señalando a cada uno a medida que hablaba y moviendo sus manos de manera casi frenética, para al final dar un hondo suspiro.

—¿Y por qué dejaste que me llamaran a mí?— pidió Garrett.

—Creí que tú te enojarías si te excluíamos de esto— respondió todavía un poco nervioso.

—¿Y aún así ibas a meterte en problemas para que te perdonaran?— cuestionó Gabe resoplando una sonrisa divertida.

Podía sentir el calor incrementarse en su pecho. Sabía que Nolan era interesante, por supuesto que sabía que lo suyo no era un simple enamoramiento por una cara bonita, pero ahí estaba Nolan dispuesto a todo para congraciarse con dos miembros de su grupo, haciendo lo que hasta ahora nadie había hecho por ninguno de ellos (exceptuando sus propias familias, claro está). Aunque, por otro lado, no entendía el por qué, si su sometimiento a las tutorías no incluía la parte en que debía llevarse bien con el resto de sus amigos.

—Lydia no está actualizada. Ya cumplimos la fantasía del museo— apuntó por su parte Aiden.

—Fue el invierno pasado. Y, sinceramente, no volveríamos a hacerlo ¡Estuvimos a pulgadas de que nos atrapen!— acotó su gemelo con cierto estremecimiento ante los recuerdos.

—Creo que nunca corrí tan rápido en mi vida— expresó Garrett estallando en risa.

—¿Entonces por qué vinieron?— pidió el pecoso sin comprender.

—Porque nunca rechazas un “ _¿Te atreves?_ ”— respondió Ethan como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—Porque queríamos escuchar una buena disculpa. Y te superaste. Ahora bien, ya que estamos aquí ¿Vamos a comer a un McDonal’s?— inquirió el otro gemelo.

—Mejor que sea en un In-N-Out Burger— propuso Garrett, animado como niño en una tienda de dulces.

Nolan quedó boquiabierto sin saber qué decir, con su dedo índice señalando hacia el museo mientras los otros comenzaban a movilizarse. Gabe resopló una risa y le sujetó de la mano, tironeando de él para seguir a sus amigos. Y Nolan sintió sus mejillas arder, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa tonta que se había formado en su rostro. Ignoró el golpeteo molesto de su corazón en sus oídos y centró su mirada en la mano que se encontraba unida al latino. En serio ¿Cómo pudo hacerle caso a su hermana? ¿Cómo es que estuvo a punto de renunciar a todo esto sólo porque los demás no podían ver lo que él veía en ellos?

Porque Nolan se divertía con ellos. Se sentía protegido y contenido, sentía que podía ser él mismo, que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera, ellos no iban a juzgarlo. Y quizás era demasiado desconsiderado, pero había momentos en que se sentía más a gusto con ellos que con sus propios amigos. Porque en verdad el “grupito de matones” de Gabe, como todo el mundo los conocía, no eran malos en absoluto, simplemente eran un poco rebeldes, niños ricos y mimados, un poco soberbios y sobradores, porque esa era la manera en que habían sido criados, pero él había descubierto que podían ser más leales que la mayoría de los que conocía.

**~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Nolan observó al latino fijamente, como si estuviese intentando derretirlo con rayos X. El otro, por el contrario, pareció inmune a su mirada, tan concentrado en su tarea como cada vez que le enseñaba un tema que no entendía. El pecoso se mordió el labio mientras tamborileaba insistente sus dedos sobre la carpeta, pensando de qué manera preguntar sin sonar tan obvio ¡Pero es que se moría de las ganas por saber! Aunque sinceramente no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con la respuesta, si esta no era favorable. Suspiró y miró por la ventana, la tarea propia olvidada hacía un buen rato. Él sabía que no tenía que hacer caso a los rumores tontos, pero Mason y Sydney habían vuelto una y otra vez sobre ello durante el almuerzo.

—Entonces… Hablando de la gran fiesta que está en boca de todos…— intentó comenzar Nolan, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos.

—Que es dentro de dos viernes, sí. Realmente no creí que te interesaría, pero será divertido verte allí— apuntó Gabe con una sonrisa seductora y en obvio coqueteo, hablando (sin saberlo) sobre una fiesta diferente.

—Sí. Porque será tan divertido verte chocar toda la noche con Theo, por no hablar de la batalla campal que se desatará entre Iota Alpha Chi y Rho Gamma Zeta— esgrimió sarcástico siguiéndole la conversación sobre la ovacionada fiesta de las fraternidades que se daba una vez al año.

—Pero votarás por mí ¿Cierto?— pidió el latino aún sabiendo la respuesta.

—¡No, Gabe! Tengo que votar por Iota— refutó Nolan a modo de regaño, pero riéndose, haciendo la conversación amistosa.

No era la primera vez que hablaban de las fraternidades ni de Theo, una que otra vez también había salido el nombre de Liam en sus conversaciones, así como los amigos del pecoso, pero pocas veces habían discutido sobre ello de manera enérgica. Una de ellas había terminado con Gabe ofreciéndole una enorme caja de chocolates. En general procuraban bromear sobre esos temas. Y no es que Nolan fuera ameno a las fraternidades, como tampoco lo había sido Liam, pero una de las cosas que a Gabe más le gustaban del pecoso era que intentaba comprender sus peleas con Theo y las “tontas peleas infantiles” entre fraternidades, como Liam solía llamarlo.

Su ex nunca había comprendido lo que significaban las disputas de las fraternidades y estaba seguro de que todavía no lo comprendía aunque saliera con el líder de la fraternidad rival. Nolan, en cambio, le escuchaba paciente, le preguntaba un poco y a veces daba su opinión sobre qué fraternidad le había parecido la mejor en determinada competencia. Nolan no defendía a Rho sólo porque estaba pasando su tiempo con miembros de esa fraternidad ni mucho menos a Iota porque todos sus amigos estaban allí, incluido ahora Theo que por ser novio de su amigo se suponía que debía ser su amigo (o eso le había dicho Corey, según Nolan). Gabe ya había discutido anteriormente con el chico sobre ese asunto, exigiéndole que no tomara mucho contacto con su enemigo número uno, sin saber que en realidad lo de Liam y Theo no era tan oficial como los rumores decían y sus amigos no pasaban tiempo con el joven Raeken.

—Todavía creo que te verías bien en Rho— apuntó el latino, coqueteando otra vez.

—Puede ser, pero no me estoy cambiando. Además, todavía no estoy seguro si voy a ir a la fiesta o no ¿Qué pasa si me cruzo con alguno de los chicos? ¿Se supone que debo ignorarlos sólo porque mis amigos y mi hermana están allí? ¿Y qué hay si a Liam se le ocurre empezar una afrenta contra ellos? No, gracias. No es así como quiero pasar mi noche de viernes— determinó serio, tajante, de alguna manera un poco molesto.

—Claro. Porque tú prefieres los viernes de pizzas y consolas o hamburguesas y pool ¿Cierto?— inquirió divertido en clara alusión a las pocas noches que había compartido con su grupo.

—Si me lo preguntas, sí, prefiero mil veces eso que tener que estar en medio de una pelea entre tú y Theo. O escuchar a Mason y Sydney con sus rumores matutinos sobre las fiestas pasadas— se quejó.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso era! Pero no les creas tanto. Yo también escuché los rumores y te juro que exageran. No hice más que darle un beso de no más de diez segundos a Tamora y sin lengua. Y conste que fue por perder una apuesta— aseveró sin poder evitar reírse, ya que hasta él se había sorprendido de los rumores que decían que habían pasado toda la noche besuqueándose con la morena y otros que decían que había pasado más que eso.

—No me interesa lo que hayas hecho —refutó Nolan haciéndose el indiferente, pero sin poder evitar que su voz sonase molesta, hasta que de repente recordó una conversación que habían tenido previamente— Pero me dijiste que no conocías a Monroe, que nunca habías hablado con ella. Y ahora la llamas por su nombre como si fuera una amiga, cuando la mayoría le llama por su apellido.

—No te dije que no la conocía. Te dije que no había hablado con ella. Compartimos cuatro clases y en dos de ellas a veces hacemos trabajos juntos ¡Pero empezamos después de que me preguntaste! ¡Y son tu madre y Finstock los que me obligan a trabajar con ella!— se defendió apresurado ante la expresión airada del pelirrojo.

—¿Y se supone que debo creerte?

—¡Pregúntale a tu madre y verás que ella me obligó! Es más, te diría que parece tener la clara intención de juntarme con Tamora— apuntó lo último con la típica mirada entre analizadora y desconfiada de los Hale.

—Pues le preguntaría a mi madre, pero, ya sabes, eso está prohibido según tus reglas de tutorías— esgrimió sarcástico.

—Bueno… Hablando de rumores… —mencionó Gabe cambiando de tema a propósito, haciendo una pausa y conteniendo la risa, pero sin poder evitar una expresión maliciosa— Me contaron que Aaron, el del equipo de Lacrosse, estaría interesado en ti. Y ya sabes que él sale con Quinn, pero escuché que no les importaría hacer un trío contigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni loco haría nada con esos dos! ¡Ni aunque estuviese desesperado!— se quejó sacudiéndose un poco debido al escalofrío que le recorrió de sólo imaginárselo, que en verdad ni siquiera había querido imaginárselo, pero su mente le había traicionado, recibiendo la risa estridente del latino como respuesta.

—Claro, porque si fueran Jiang y Tierney los que te lo propusiesen, sería otra cosa ¿No?— le bromeó en cuanto pudo calmarse.

—No, Gabe. No me van los tríos.

—¿Y si Aaron o Jiang te lo pidieran por separado? ¿O prefieres a Quinn y Tierney?— pidió con cierto brillo en sus ojos, en parte en broma, pero también con un poco de curiosidad.

—No quiero a ninguno de los cuatro. Punto— determinó serio, dando por concluida la conversación.

Acto seguido, empezó a husmear su teléfono para dejar en claro que no quería seguir hablando de lo mismo. No porque le molestasen las preguntas personales de Gabe, sino porque sabía que en cualquier momento podría ser él quien hiciese esas mismas preguntas, traicionándolo su inconsciente. Y la verdad que no quería escuchar las respuestas porque estaba seguro de que no le iban a gustar. Empero poco y nada pudo concentrarse, ya que podía sentir la mirada fija que el otro le daba, sintiéndose de pronto casi desnudo, como si el frío recorriera sus huesos.

—¡Oh, rayos!— gritó Nolan de repente, poniéndose de pie de un salto, el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, si es que eso podía ser posible, y con la respiración casi cortada.

—¿Qué sucede?— pidió el latino preocupado, quitándole el teléfono de la mano.

—¡Liam me envió un mensaje diciendo que se iban a reunir en la cafetería en la que supuestamente trabajo! ¡Y eso fue hace veinte minutos!— respondió exaltado, sujetándose los cabellos con una mano como si fuese a arrancárselos.

—Pues haremos lo mismo de siempre— determinó Gabe rodando los ojos y suspirando, de repente ligeramente molesto por el escándalo del contrario cuando no tenía justificación y él que creía que se trataría de algo realmente grave.

Y, obviamente, no era la primera vez que sucedía. Al poco de comenzar con lo de las tutorías secretas, y luego de una discusión ácida entre ambos sobre la falta de tiempo del pecoso para con sus amigos y la insistencia de éstos de juntarse, a pesar de que Liam y Mason ya tenían sus propios novios y tenían con quien gastar su tiempo libre (esto según Gabe, que no entendía por qué tenían que molestar todos los días al pelirrojo para que estuviese a su lado sólo porque se sentían mal de que no tenía pareja y que parecía que lo estaban dejando de lado, cuando de hecho Nolan nunca les había reprochado nada), a Jackson se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de mentir que Nolan había comenzado un trabajo de medio turno en la cafetería del campus.  

El pecoso ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de objetar lo ridícula que era la idea (no sólo porque era un desastre andante y nadie sería capaz de contratarlo, sino que no necesitaba dinero y su madre era la Coordinadora general de los profesores de la universidad), que el rubio marcó el número de la mejor amiga de su entonces novio, Erica Reyes, administradora de la sección de la cafetería, así como Derek Hale lo era de la biblioteca, Braeden de los laboratorios y Vernon Boyd de los campos de entrenamiento de los diferentes deportes. Erica era una chica de temer, pero de lo más confiable que se podía encontrar en la vida. Y sin dudarlo ni siquiera Gabe, para asombro de Nolan, le contaron su situación y ella aceptó sin titubeos, encargándose de guardar un uniforme para el pecoso y avisarle cada vez que su grupito se acercaba a la cafetería (que vale decir, no era el mismo sitio que el comedor general en el que la mayoría estudiantil se reunía todo el tiempo).

—Erica te mandó tres mensajes. Sabes que se enoja si no respondes— acotó con el semblante tranquilo, revisando un poco su teléfono y verificando que todos los mensajes de la rubia habían sonado tan estridentes como se mostraba su compañero en esos instantes.

—¡¿Y sabes quién más se enojará?! ¡Mi madre, Gabe! ¡Este mes se encuentra supervisando todas las instalaciones del campus y su manejo! ¡Ella puede estar ahí y va a matarme! ¡¿Y qué le vamos a decir?! ¡Porque sé que no me dejarás decirle lo de las tutorías! ¡Y ni siquiera puedo porque si sabe que las estuve dando sin que ella lo supiera, va a matarme!— gritó desesperado por las futuras represalias de la mujer.

—¡Ya entendí que va a matarte hagas lo que hagas! ¡¿Ok?! ¡Sólo cállate y déjame pensar!— le gritó, más enfurecido por la desesperación del contrario que nervioso por la posibilidad de que su secreto fuese revelado.

Y luego de una llamada a Jackson, el planificador del grupo, y otra a Erica para informarse sobre la ubicación de la profesora Martin y los amigos del pecoso, Nolan se encaminó hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería. Allí fue recibido por una preocupada y ansiosa rubia que le colgó rápidamente el delantal, le enfundó la gorra, le entregó la libreta de siempre (con un pequeño inventario de todo lo que se ofrecía) y lo empujó hacia fuera con los clientes, asegurándole que le avisaría en cuanto vislumbrase a su madre a la distancia.

—Entonces ¿Conseguiste arreglar la máquina de batidos? Porque me muero por uno de frutilla y banana— apuntó Mason, mencionando el falso problema que Erica había creado como distracción.

—Eh… Sí, claro. Costó, pero…

—Aunque yo no sabía que podías arreglar aparatos. Nunca lo mencionaste— esgrimió Liam bastante sorprendido, si bien su expresión parecía de desconfianza.

—Bueno, no lo sabía antes. Ya sabes, aquí quieren que uno sea lo más eficiente posible y por eso te enseñan cosas según van surgiendo los inconvenientes —mintió con la más pura perfección, sonrisa incluida, antes de mirar directo a Theo y dedicarle otra sonrisa— Es bueno verte con el grupo. Aunque, ya sabes, aquello no sea cierto, pero…— acotó sincero, expresando casi como en código lo de la relación falsa que mantenían el líder de Iota con su amigo.

—Bueno, tal vez ya no sea tan falso— le interrumpió Liam con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, mostrándole su mano unida a la de Theo, quien también tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, dejándolo pasmado.

—¿Es esto un problema?— pidió preocupado Theo, malinterpretando su expresión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… me sorprendieron ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?— pidió casi atropellado, ahora con una sonrisa radiante.

—Ayer nomás. Ya sabes, nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad sentíamos…

—¿De verdad, Nolan? ¡Era cantado!— esgrimió Corey casi eufórico, interrumpiendo la explicación del rubio.

—Sabes que no soy muy amante de las historias románticas. Si no lo veo realizado, no lo creo. Además, te sorprenderías de cuántas historias hay que jamás terminan con un final feliz— contradijo Nolan serio, pero en modo alguno tajante, girando en su mente su historia de amor imposible con Gabe.

—Sí. Me imagino que aquí debes ver y escuchar de todo. Aunque ¿Te has cruzado con casos de engaños?— inquirió Mason curioso, la sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro.

—Realmente te hacía amante de las novelas románticas— confesó Theo por detrás del moreno, sin darle tiempo a ser respondido, sonrisa apenada de por medio, haciendo a Nolan reír por su comentario.

—Sí, bueno, tal vez a veces lo soy. Pero sólo cuando hay palomitas de por medio, lluvia torrencial, luces apagadas y decenas de almohadones— confesó todavía riendo un poco.

Omitió a propósito la parte de que siempre que no se lo incluyera a él en esas historias, que era en donde no creía eso de los finales felices, y describiendo una típica reunión de grupo a mirar pelis románticas (sábados o domingos de noche o cualquier día donde lloviese torrencialmente), en las que Liam era arrastrado por voto unánime. Sonrió a Theo y éste le sonrió de vuelta, centrando sus miradas muy fijamente. Tal vez posándolas demasiado tiempo, ya que cuando desvió la mirada, yendo a pasar aleatoriamente a una mesa cualquiera, Gabe se encontraba allí y la mirada que le ofrecía no era nada grata. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños y se dio cuenta de que tal vez había estado confabulando demasiado con el enemigo. No el suyo, pero sí el del latino. Y no quería ni imaginarse la bronca que le iba a echar más tarde.

—Bueno ¿Qué…?— intentó preguntar tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, sin poder evitar cierto nerviosismo.

—Y ahí va la zorra tras otra presa —le interrumpió la voz potente de Tamora Monroe, valiéndose de aplausos durante algunos segundos, haciéndole girar a verle, al igual que sus amigos— No sé si utilizará la misma técnica con todos, pero ten cuidado Liam. Parece que pronto te quedarás sin novio— acotó con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando fijamente al pecoso.

—¡¿Disculpa?!— cuestionaron a coro Liam y Mason evidentemente molestos ante el insulto hacia su amigo, mientras que sus novios no llegaron a pronunciar palabra debido al desconcierto.

—¡Oh! Lo hace con todos cariño ¿No has oído los rumores? Y ni siquiera le importa destruir amistades, si hasta anduvo con hermanos casi al mismo tiempo— arremetió la morena sin cambiar el semblante ni dejar de mirar al otro.

—¡Oh! Bueno, si nos guiáramos por rumores… Vaya que los hay. Y algunos dicen que estás hecha una loca histérica porque Gabe no está interesado en ti— apuntó jactanciosa Violet llegándose al lado del pelirrojo y aferrándose de su brazo como contención secreta, sonriéndole maliciosa a la morena.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Gabe con Nolan?— inquirió contrariado Liam, sin poder evitar cierta molestia ante el nombre de su ex e inconsciente de que todo el mundo estaba centrado en ellos, incluido el mencionado.

Theo le miró molesto, malinterpretando su expresión, creyendo que todavía le afectaba algo de lo que Gabe hiciese con su vida. Por su parte, Nolan y Mason se miraron asustados, boquiabiertos. Mas Violet se rió ante la pregunta, disimulando con ello sus propios nervios al delatar algo que supuestamente debía quedar en secreto. Después de todo, lo que sucedía en las fiestas clandestinas, quedaba en las fiestas clandestina.

—¡Oh! Rumores son rumores, cariño. Ya sabes, cuando se trata de defender a los amigos…

—Sí. Hablando de amigos ¿No deberías estar cuidando que Garrett no se acerque tanto a Nolan? Dicen que las otras noches se vio a Nolan vistiendo la campera del equipo de Lacrosse. Exactamente la número 7. Y no mencionemos el hecho de que él ni siquiera practica Lacrosse— apuntó Monroe en clara alusión al número que pertenecía al novio de la otra chica, interrumpiendo lo que sea que ésta fuera a decir y buscando que dudase del pecoso.

—Sí, rumores sin fundamento. Pero hablando de rumores ciertos…— prosiguió Violet sin inmutarse por la contraria, cada vez más firme en su apoyo incondicional al pelirrojo con el que hasta ella se había encariñado.

—¡La máquina de batidos se estropeó nuevamente! ¡Y no habrá batidos si no lo solucionamos!— esgrimió Erica a los gritos, dándole la alerta de que debía huir, llegándose acelerada hacia ellos y llevándoselo a rastras sin esperar respuesta.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

—¿Todavía estás deprimido por lo que sucedió los otros días en la cafetería? ¡Dios, Nolan! ¡Todo salió bien!— se quejó Gabe, hastiado del semblante entre deprimido e histérico que venía mostrando el joven cada vez que se encontraban, si hasta parecía irse por las nubes y no prestarle atención a nada de lo que le decía, si no es que saltaba enojado a la mínima provocación.

—¿Y tú todavía sigues tratándome como si fuera una loca?— cuestionó Nolan con la misma actitud, cansado de que continuara diciendo que no era nada grave, que ya pasaría, que se tranquilizara, que dejara de quejarse como una chiquilla, que por eso no tenía novias porque no las quería aguantar en esos estadíos.

—Mira. Tu madre no te descubrió, tus amigos no te delataron con la profesora Martin, le sigues agradando a Violet (que me sorprende la energía con la que sigue defendiéndote cada vez que dicen rumores de ti cerca suyo) y aunque Tamora todavía te odia, no quedaste mal parado frente a toda la multitud en la cafetería. Aunque no lo creas, fue Tamora la que corrió con mala suerte. Y ya te lo dije, son rumores. No debes hacer caso a los rumores— exigió intentando mostrarse lo más calmado posible, no respondiendo lo que se le había preguntado e intentando poner paños fríos al asunto.

—Claro. Porque no son rumores sobre ti.

—En serio, Nolan ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Que estés en boca de todos o que te relacionen sentimentalmente con mis amigos?— pidió curioso, pero serio, nada de sonrisas bromistas ni nada por el estilo, haciendo énfasis en la pertenencia.

—Odio ser considerado una zorra sin códigos que va metiéndose con todos los que me pasan al lado. Antes de que empezáramos con esto, pocos me conocían y yo estaba bien así. Tenía una buena reputación y eran muy pocos los que pensaban algo malo sobre mí por causa de mi madre. Y ahora todos hablan a mis espaldas en susurros, se callan cuando me ven pasar e incluso están los que empiezan a discutir con el profesor cada vez que me ponen a hacer un trabajo con sus novios ¿No te parece eso suficiente razón? Además, está bien, tus amigos son guapos y tienen un buen cuerpo, pero no son mi tipo. Sinceramente— explicó intentando sonar un poco divertido hacia el final, pero siendo sincero y suspirando agobiado ante todo aquello con lo que tenía que lidiar diariamente.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?— inquirió Gabe con su habitual toque seductor, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Lo entendiera Nolan o no, la pregunta era sincera. Gabe quería saber. El pecoso quedó perplejo, su mente nublada y sus mejillas enrojeciéndose como un tomate maduro. Y, de repente, en el sordo silencio que se formuló, la melodía de “Wham!”, “ _Wake me up before you go go_ ”, comenzó a resonar. Nolan pestañeó reaccionando y verificó su teléfono, agradeciendo mentalmente la interrupción, contrario a Gabe que mostró su habitual gesto de enfado. Segundos después, el pelirrojo bufó desganado, mordió su labio y se arrojó de nuevo a la cama de Gabe, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada que había colocado a los pies de la cama, como hacía cada vez que iba allí.

Porque esa no era la primera vez. No lo hacían frecuentemente, sólo cuando Nolan necesitaba ayuda con una maqueta porque, increíble o no, Gabe tenía una creatividad magnífica a la hora de crear las más variadas y pintorescas maquetas, que siempre le otorgaban un diez absoluto. En primer lugar debía maldecir a su madre por aconsejarle tomar la materia extracurricular de “Arquitectura”, que nada tenía que ver con su carrera y para lo cual jamás se había sentido capacitado ¿Pero Gabe? Era simplemente asombroso, si hasta Liam había elogiado sus maquetas sin saber que provenían de él. Porque en segundo lugar, tenía que agradecer que el profesor le permitía hacer todos los trabajos con nadie menos que Sydney, quien en ningún momento había refutado la propuesta de Nolan de hacer todos los trabajos por sí mismo, de modo que ella nunca se enterase de la intervención del latino.

Y como era demasiado problemático llevar todos los materiales a la sala de tutorías sin levantar sospechas, había sido Gabe quien había propuesto la idea. No Jackson, el que siempre ideaba los planes, sino Gabe, quien decidió confesar un secreto que sólo sus amigos sabían. Por su parte, Nolan estaba más que encantado de compartir un tiempo con Gabe fuera de las salas de tutorías. Y es que esos momentos le daban una falsa sensación de que tal vez algún día podrían ser algo más. Sabía que era tonto pensar así, pero siempre había sido un tonto enamorado de lo romántico, contrario a lo que decía a sus amigos. Y si bien él no era bueno en esas cosas, ayudaba un poco con lo básico y sencillo que Gabe lo ponía a hacer, repartiéndose el tiempo los dos entre las tareas de las respectivas materias que tenían día a día, los temas de tutorías y la maqueta ¿Cómo conseguían llegar con todo? Ninguno lo sabía. Porque el que hacía el (por lo menos) 80% de todo allí era Gabe, sin quejarse.

—¿Ahora cuál es el problema?— pidió el latino dando un suspiro.

—Tú —se quejó el otro, con la cabeza todavía enterrada en la almohada, pero levantándose segundos después para poder ser entendido— Liam acaba de avisarme del cumpleaños de Theo, para el cual harán una gran fiesta en Iota y a la cual quiere que vaya. No quiero que discutamos de nuevo, pero no puedo simplemente decirle que no a Liam y listo. Así que tienes un mes para buscar una razón lo suficientemente buena o si no iré a la fiesta de Theo. Y no puedes bajo ninguna circunstancia quejarte de ello— explicó determinando las normas de manera exigente y volviendo a recostar su cabeza, pero mirando al contrario.

—¿O sea que será mi culpa si no consigo una excusa? Pues adivina quiénes se enojarán en serio porque rehuiste su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero irás campante a la del idiota que detestan— arremetió con cierta maldad en alusión a los gemelos, sonrisa de por medio.

—Pues que ellos también busquen una excusa. Porque no se trata sólo de Theo, Gabe. No puedo simplemente decirle que no a Liam. Tampoco me agrada Theo, pero…— intentó sin enojarse esta vez, más bien cansado, mintiendo sobre lo último de esa manera que le salía tan naturalmente creíble.

—Pues tu reacción del otro día no decía lo mismo— le interrumpió el latino molesto, la mirada fija en el objeto que estaba armando.

—¡Oh, cállate, tonto!— se quejó en sentido bromista, sin molestia alguna, arrojándole el árbol que había estado haciendo antes de que comenzaran su tercera discusión del día.

—Me pregunto cuándo aprenderás a hacer bien los árboles— bromeó Gabe colocando el árbol de plastilina en el lugar que iría dentro de la maqueta.

Nolan lo observó sin ganas de levantarse, sintiéndose realmente cómodo en la cama del otro, abrazando su almohada. Le gustaba el olor que tenía, una mezcla de colonia y shampoo. De repente, alguien golpeó a la puerta. No una, sino tres o cuatro veces, casi con desesperación. Gabe bufó enojado ante tanto ajetreo y se levantó para abrir, olvidándose de que no debería de hacerlo si el pecoso se encontraba allí.

—¿Qué?— inquirió con su habitual tono malhumorado al abrir la puerta, sin siquiera llegar a ver al visitante inesperado.

—¡Oh! Hola, Gabe. Verás. Yo sé que lo tuyo con Nolan no es cierto, que conste que soy de los pocos que confiamos en que no te gastarías en salir con uno de los amigos de tu ex, más después de cómo terminaron las cosas entre ustedes y todo lo que siguió después con Theo y eso… En fin, Quinn dijo que de todas maneras debía preguntarte a ti si estabas de acuerdo en que le pregunte a Nolan. Ya sabes, ella es tan detallista y a veces un poco tediosa con algunas cosas y…— habló Aaron un poco nervioso por el asunto, deteniéndose de imprevisto al ver al pecoso aparecer por detrás de su compañero.

Nolan le observó curioso, con un aire casi inocente, preguntándose por qué razón era mencionado en una conversación entre aquellos. Tan siquiera por qué el moreno lucía tan nervioso, ya que no era común que actuase así delante del latino. Aaron y Gabe se llevaban bastante bien, no estaba seguro si era por su carácter pendenciero o que eran compañeros de Lacrosse y de fraternidad, pero había visto a Gabe tratarlo varias veces del mismo modo amistoso y neutral con el que trataba a todos los que le caían bien. Enredó sus manos en el brazo del latino y le movió un poco para posicionarse a un costado de éste, quedando frente a frente con el moreno.

Aaron miró hacia uno y otro, una y otra vez, cada vez más nervioso y hasta se podría decir que avergonzado. Gabe, en cambio, le miraba divertido, intentando mostrarse serio a pesar de que se le hacía difícil en esos momentos, y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que prosiguiera, procurando ser suave en sus movimientos para que el pelirrojo no se soltara de él. Y contrario a como hubiese creído que reaccionaría si estuviese en frente de semejante situación como la que estaba, alguien viniendo a pedirle permiso para salir (o acostarse, lo que era peor) con su Nolan, en modo alguno se sintió furioso. Empero ninguno de los dos recordó en esos momentos que ni siquiera se hallaban en la sala de tutorías (donde también hubiesen tenido que tener cuidado) ¡Era la habitación de Gabe! ¡Más motivos para estar alerta! Y, desafortunadamente para ellos, a Cora Hale se le había ocurrido ir a visitar a su pequeño hermanito.

Y allí estaba ella, en el medio del pasillo, justo por detrás de Aaron. Su quijada cayendo figurativamente al suelo, sus bellos ojos abiertos a más no poder y el grito atragantándosele en la garganta. Gabe y Nolan no se encontraban mejor, de repente pálidos y casi sin respirar, sus labios entreabiertos moviéndose en silencio por puro reflejo inconsciente. Y de pronto, Cora lanzó un chillido agudo y se rió antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Los dos se miraron entre sí y enseguida reaccionaron, yendo por detrás de la chica y dejando al moreno allí de pie sin entender nada de lo que había sucedido.

Empero, diferente a lo que cualquiera podría creer, incluso el mismo Gabe, Cora resultó ser más veloz que él. Y más tramposa, llegando a utilizar a un compañero que venía caminando con una pila inmensa de libros en cuanto su hermano se le acercó lo suficiente. Sin titubearlo, arrojó al joven enfrente de Gabe, haciendo  que todos los libros volaran en el aire y su hermano quedara aplastado por el otro chico. El latino apretó sus dientes y casi pareció rugir, puso ambas manos en el piso y se levantó como un trampolín, arrojando hacia un costado al chico como si fuese una simple manta. No obstante, no se percató de que su mano había caído de una manera incorrecta y al elevarse con potencia, se sintió un ligero crack que le provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal y mucho dolor, haciéndole tambalearse y caer de bruces.

—¿Estás bien?— pidió preocupado Nolan agachándose a su lado, sin importarle que estaban a la vista de todos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Por qué demonios te detuviste y no la seguiste?!— le gritó furioso, agarrándole con bronca a la altura del pecho y arrugándole la camiseta, pero sin poder mover su otra mano; y enloquecido por su hermana y por el dolor, se había olvidado de quién era el que estaba enfrente suyo.

—¡Pues perdóname por preocuparme por tu maldito brazo! ¡Porque que no estés jugando ahora no significa que no sea un problema! ¡Podría haberse quebrado y si no tienes cuidado, podrías no volver a jugar nunca más, tú, idiota!— respondió airado, quitándose la mano contraria con bronca y levantándose.

—¡Ok! ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? —intentó disculparse al darse cuenta de que se había pasado en su reacción, colocando las manos en alto (sin dejarse llevar por el dolor) y suspiró, dando un vistazo general para ver dónde se hallaban exactamente y a quién había arrojado— Cora desapareció de la vista, pero no hay duda de que fue a buscar a tu hermana. Dudo que vaya por tu madre— apuntó poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, yo también lo dudo ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Llamamos a Jackson?— pidió preocupado, también él vigilando el perímetro que, para su suerte, no se hallaba tan poblado a esa hora.

—No. Llamas a tu hermana— refutó Gabe, mostrando lo obvio, pero sin hacer ningún alarde.

Nolan se insultó mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes y mensajeó a su hermana, ya que ésta normalmente no atendía llamados si estaba en alguna clase extracurricular o en una reunión de amigas. Mas al visualizar nuevamente hacia la multitud, vio a la lejanía a Mason y Liam, con el primero apuñalándolo con la mirada mientras mantenía al rubio con la vista fija en él, dándole tiempo a escapar sin ser visto. Y pese a la dureza con la que el moreno seguía mostrándose cuando se trataba de Gabe, no dejaba de ayudarlo para mantener oculto su secreto. Ciertamente debería darle un enorme premio. Y como estaba concentrado en ellos, Gabe le quitó el teléfono y chequeó la respuesta, sujetándole enseguida de la mano y llevándoselo a rastras hacia la biblioteca general, donde Lydia le había explicado que se hallaba.

Y fue en el pasillo previo a la biblioteca donde dieron con Cora, cerca de treinta amplios pasos por delante de ellos. La chica les sonrió jactanciosa y se apresuró, ellos le siguieron por detrás. Mas antes de entrar Jackson atinó a separar sus manos, que por alguna extraña razón no habían conseguido separar los otros con todo el ajetreo, entrando por detrás con el resto de la tropilla, los cuales habían sido recolectados en el camino. No obstante, Cora se había detenido en el centro, de manera imprudente, para intentar localizar a su amiga. Y con la rapidez con la que los otros entraron, se la llevaron por encima, llevándose con ellos también otros estudiantes que por alguna ilógica razón se hallaban detenidos cerca de la entrada, armando un terrible alboroto.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!— gritó Lydia adelantándose a cualquiera, tan desconcertada como el resto.

—¡Te dije que no podías apilarlos justo en la entrada!— regañó Stiles a Derek, señalando con sus brazos extendidos hacia todo el desastre en frente de ellos.

—Yo no les dije que hicieran ahí la fila. Tienen una sala inmensa para elegir. Y ni siquiera fue mi idea lo de la tonta fila. Y es su culpa por dejar todos los trabajos para el último día y comenzar a discutir quién quiere llevarse qué libro y alegar estúpidas razones por las que se les debería dar algún privilegio— esgrimió con evidente molestia el joven Hale, recalcando implícitamente que la idea había sido formulada por el joven hiperactivo.

—¿Nolan?— inquirieron de pronto Lydia y Corey a coro, mirando extrañados al chico entremezclado en toda esa pirámide de por lo menos treinta estudiantes.

—¡Ey, Lyds!— llamó Cora para atraer la atención hacia ella, intentando salir del enredo.

Mas cuando lo logró, Gabe la sujetó del pie y tiró de ella, estampándola en el suelo nuevamente, pero a la vez ocasionándose daño en la muñeca, ya que se había olvidado de su mano herida. Y su grito de pronto superó al de su hermana, asustándola un poco. Nolan apretó sus dientes, incapaz de preocuparse por él delante de todos y corrió a donde su hermana, pasando por encima a Cora. Fue literal. Pisó la espalda de la chica y la utilizó de trampolín, llegando en segundos a donde su hermana, quien le miraba asombrada al igual que Corey. Ambos miraron a Cora y de vuelta a él, que le sonreía a su hermana como si no hubiese sucedido nada, al mismo tiempo que Derek corrió por detrás de su hermano.

—Creo que al final sí se rompió algo— expresó Gabe haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para hablar y mostrarse neutral, sonriendo incluso para fingir que todo estaba bien.

—¡Ey, Lyds! ¡Te estaba buscando! Pero deberíamos movernos de aquí. Todo está muy… alborotado— pronunció Nolan con una falsa expresión de alegría, habiendo escuchado al latino, pero teniendo que mostrarse indiferente.

Y dicho eso, se llevó arrastrando a la pelirroja. Ignoró a Corey a su lado preguntándose si Gabe estaría bien, extrañamente preocupado, y comenzó a maquinar en su mente qué temas podían ser tan urgentes como para correr a donde su hermana y a la vez que pudieran mantenerla alejada de la chica Hale.

 

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

En primer lugar, mil perdones porque la historia si bien estaba pautada para 3 capítulos, al final me temo que van a ser varios más. Eso me pasa por ir creando la historia a medida que la escribo, sin bosquejos previos, por lo que se me ocurren nuevas ideas todo el tiempo. Y una vez que conseguí que estuviesen juntos, sobreviene el tema de la familia y los amigos de Nolan ¿Cómo tomarán todos el rumor de una relación entre Gabe y Nolan? ¿Podrán al final estar juntos? ¿O sus familias van a separarlos al final? 

Otra cosa, a mí me gustó mucho este carácter ambivalente de Nolan y a los extremos a los que lo lleva su "tonto" enamoramiento por Gabe, pero ¿Ustedes qué piensan de ello?


	4. Capítulo IV

 

 

Los siguientes días que corrieron previos a la gran fiesta de las fraternidades transcurrieron de la siguiente manera. Luego del accidente de Gabe y el desastre en la biblioteca, Nolan había pasado toda la noche sin pegar un ojo, terriblemente preocupado por el latino y su brazo, pero sin su teléfono no podía enterarse de nada. Y ni siquiera había podido ir por sus cosas, ya que una vez que había conseguido escaparse de su hermana, asegurándose de que Cora no iba a acercarse con rumores (que sinceramente en ese momento le importaba poco y nada), se había visto arrastrado por sus amigos, donde Corey había vuelto a mencionar el accidente de Gabe, haciéndole sentirse más miserable.

No obstante, no había podido escaparse de su grupo y ninguno de los amigos del latino se había acercado a su habitación, ni siquiera Ethan. Decidido y enojado, intentó escurrirse en medio de la madrugada, pero las tres veces Liam se despertó como si tuviese súper oídos. Recién al día siguiente, en la cuarta hora de clases, la que compartía con Ethan y Garrett, obtuvo su respuesta. Ni siquiera lo dudó al verlos, acercándose a ellos ante la mirada de todos. Allí, Ethan le entregó su teléfono y le hizo una señal para que se alejase, consciente de la mirada furibunda que les dedicaba Liam. Segundos después, comenzó una catarata de mensajes en su teléfono informándole sobre lo que el doctor Deaton le había dicho a Gabe. Por fortuna, nada de quebraduras, pero había estado cerca y por ello tendría que utilizar un yeso durante un tiempo para no empeorar nada.

Entonces, a Garrett no se le había ocurrido otra que enviarle un mensaje bromeando con que por lo menos no había sido la muñeca derecha, por lo que Gabe podría jugar consigo mismo sin problema. Y Nolan explotó automáticamente en un sonrojo furioso, llevando a los otros dos a estallar de risa, interrumpiendo la clase y siendo castigados a pasar un par de horas en detención. Nolan había zafado de ello, pero había tenido que pasar toda la tarde con sus amigos porque, simplemente, el rubio no dejaba de cuestionarle sobre lo que había sucedido en clase, antes y después de su sonrojo furioso y la risa de Ethan y Garrett, cosa que se había rehusado a contestar.

Recién al tercer día había podido ver a Gabe, pero para su sorpresa, éste no se mostró molesto, sólo cansado de la culpabilidad que Nolan mostraba por lo que le había sucedido, no importaba cuántas veces Gabe le había dicho lo contrario. Y al final, por su enorme bocota, se había visto obligado a asistir a la gran fiesta de las fraternidades, puesto que había dicho que haría lo que sea que Gabe quisiera para compensar la mano enyesada. Y de todo lo que podría haber elegido, el latino había pedido que fuera a una tonta fiesta que para él no iba a terminar en otra cosa más que en una batalla campal entre los grupos de Theo y Gabe. Suspiró agobiado y estudió la multitud. Extrañamente, ambas fraternidades se hallaban entremezcladas como si no existiese rivalidad alguna. Increíble, pero cierto.

—Te lo dije, hombre. Es “la” fiesta. No hay modo de que alguien quisiera perderse esto— manifestó exaltado Mason al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

—No hasta que recuerden sus rivalidades y comiencen a matarse —se quejó Nolan todavía receloso, mirada inclusive, antes de dar otro vistazo a la multitud— Además, demasiada gente.

—Comparto ese punto— apoyó Corey observando alrededor también un poco dubitativo.

—Sólo relájense. Y vayamos por Theo— propuso Liam emocionado.

—No deberíamos tomar partido por ninguna fraternidad. Vinimos, pero nos quedamos en el medio— manifestó decidido el pecoso, plantándose más firme en el suelo.

—¡Oh! Claro. Lo olvidé. Tú estás de parte de Ethan ¿Y de Garrett también?— apuntó el rubio con cierta malicia sobre los supuestos rumores que flotaban en el aire, reacio a ceder a la propuesta de su amigo.

—De todos modos ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Tú también detestas las multitudes— preguntó Corey al joven Dunbar sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo de discutir, pero apoyándolo, aun cuando él tampoco entendía qué era lo que Nolan se traía con el “grupito de matones” de Gabe.

—¡Porque es “la” fiesta, cariño!— manifestó el moreno incluso más efusivo, sorprendiendo a los otros dos que no veían la hora de irse.

—Eso no responde nada, Mase— exigió su novio, comenzando a impacientarse un poco, algo bastante inusual en él.

—Si explicaran bien las cosas, no tendrían que empezar una gresca entre ustedes —apuntó Erica Reyes acercándose a ellos junto con un par de amigas, la sonrisa inmaculada en su rostro— En primer lugar, para que esta fiesta pueda llevarse a cabo año a año, están terminantemente prohibidas las peleas. Si se quieren, se pueden realizar cuando la fiesta termina y lejos de aquí. Muy lejos. Después, yo diría que lo más hermoso son los fuegos artificiales al final de la fiesta, pero para Violet es el momento de la lluvia artificial, donde todos quedamos completamente empapados. A Meredith le gusta especialmente el baile bajo la lluvia artificial. Otros apuntan a las diferentes bebidas alcohólicas, habiendo una gran variedad de cervezas, principalmente, pero creo que la mayoría ama esta fiesta por las “luces nocturnas”— explicó haciendo mención a las diferentes etapas de la fiesta y a sus respectivas amigas, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, pero entonando su expresión casi a la de un felino cuando comentó lo último.

—Una verdadera orgía a la luz de la luna— apuntó Violet, sus ojos brillando como previamente habían estado los de Mason.

—Es luna nueva. No hay luz— contradijo Nolan adelantándose a los otros, su expresión igual a la de sus amigos, como si estuviesen explicando lo obvio a un par de inútiles, así lo parecieron, haciendo reír a las tres chicas.

—Ese es el punto— esgrimió Erica para enseguida retirarse con sus amigas y perderse entre el gentío.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí durante algún tiempo, luego hacia donde la multitud y de vuelta entre sí, sin entender todavía a lo que se refería la rubia. Bueno, a excepción de Mason, cuya expresión de éxtasis iba en aumento. Y Nolan suspiró resignado, viéndose arrastrado por Liam, pero esta vez no opuso resistencia. Y aunque al principio creyó que sería terrible, al final no lo pareció tanto, ya que se asemejaba a aquellas pocas fiestas a las que había asistido con el grupo de Gabe. De hecho, se cruzó con varios miembros fijos de esas fiestas, quienes no dudaron en saludarle e intercambiar algunas palabras con él, para asombro de su grupo y cierta molestia de Liam que, pese a estar con Theo, no dejaba de observarlo para que no se le perdiese de vista.

Nolan sabía la razón. Liam quería ver el momento en que Ethan se acercase. O su gemelo. O Garrett o Jackson. O cualquier otro que figurara entre los rumores. Aunque Nolan se preguntaba qué tan tontos podían ser todos, ya que nadie relacionaba los nombres de los rumores, que no eran más que esos cuatro… Bueno, una o dos veces también habían figurado los nombres de Jiang, Tierney, Aaron y Quinn, pero todos ellos habían sido borrados rápidamente, ya que no había roto parejas y él hablaba con ellos en los pasillos del instituto como con cualquier otro compañero, nada más. Sin embargo, nadie mencionaba el nombre de Gabe, como si nadie recordase que él era la cabecilla de los otros cuatro. O como si nadie creyese posible algún tipo de relación entre él y el latino.

Y Nolan ya no estaba tan seguro de si quería que se lo relacionara con Gabe o no, pero no paró de buscarlo entre la multitud, incluso si con ello terminaba llevándose una decepción por encontrarlo enredado con alguna chica. O chico. No le importaba, él sólo quería ver a Gabe. Después de todo, estaba allí porque el latino le había insistido. Y no quería ser ignorado, detestaba de sobremanera que Gabe lo ignorara. No obstante, parecía que todo y todos intentaban confabular en su contra, ya que en cuanto vio a Jackson, intentó acercarse a él, pero la multitud lo dispersó en milésimas.

Luego vio a los gemelos, pero Ethan sólo le saludó de lejos con la mano y no se acercó. Entonces, y mandando al diablo a su amigo, intentó acercarse a los gemelos, pero estos desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Garrett y Violet no se veían en ninguna parte, tampoco Erica ni Cora. Cansado, y en parte irritado, comenzó a enviarle una catarata de mensajes a Gabe, sabiendo cuánto odiaba que lo ametrallaran de esa manera, pero desafortunadamente no obtuvo ni una sola respuesta. Y de repente, Theo se alejó unos pasos de su novio y se acercó al pecoso, apoyando el brazo en su hombro y llevando al grupo a acercarse más a ellos, y propuso traer unas bebidas, necesitado de descansar un poco después de tanto baile.

Nolan dudó sólo segundos entre cargar con la ira del latino o respetar su palabra de que no confraternaría con su enemigo número uno, que se apuntó a ayudar a Theo. Tenía los nervios alterados y realmente quería algo que bajara su estrés antes de que comenzara a mandar al diablo a todo mundo. Y de ese modo fue como llegaron hasta donde la gran barra de bebidas y aperitivos, donde al fin dio con Gabe, dos lugares más adelante a unas tres filas de ellos. El latino se encontraba todavía con su yeso e intentaba rechazar todos los coqueteos descarados de Monroe de manera educada, civilizada, sonriéndole mientras alejaba sus manos y su cuerpo de sí mismo.

Para el común podría parecer que estaba coqueteando con ella, pero el pecoso conocía sus movimientos. Y aunque en parte se sentía molesto por el franeleo de la morena, se encontraba más nervioso de que el latino voltease hacia ellos, ya que se encontraba casi pegado a ni más ni menos que Theo Raeken. Empero, para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos se lanzó al cuello contrario, ni siquiera emitieron ironías ni palabras maliciosas.

Simplemente se miraron serios, sin desviar la mirada ni pestañear, hasta que el latino fue despachado y se retiró sin generar problemas, pero también sin mirarlo. Y Nolan no supo si sentirse ofendido y enfurecido porque le había ignorado o dolido, ya que incluso si hubiese bromeado con la morena para celarlo, la frialdad de Gabe hubiese resultado menos dañina. Theo, por su parte, lo observó sin poder evitar sonreír ante esa expresión de cachorro apaleado.   

—Ve con él— aconsejó Theo de repente, apoyando una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo y tomándolo por sorpresa

—Dis… ¿Disculpa?

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta? El resto puede ser tonto, ignorante. Incluso tu hermana puede fallar a veces, pero no me pongas en el mismo nivel que ellos— exigió Theo de manera tajante, pero en modo alguno molesto, más bien sereno y con una ligera sonrisa.

—En serio. No es lo que crees— refutó con una expresión desolada.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí. Sólo recuerda que esta fiesta se da una vez al año, no hay peleas, hay una multitud impresionante que te cubrirá, sabes dónde están tus amigos y puedes ubicarte a una distancia considerablemente lejos de ellos… Sin contar el momento de las luces fuera y que yo estaré distrayendo a Liam. Y si no lo aprovechas ahora, tendrás que esperar un año entero para que la ocasión se repita, Cenicienta— explicó con total apoyo, sin perder la sonrisa y siendo ligeramente bromista con el apodo.

Y sin esperarle, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la multitud. Nolan no pudo evitar seguir mirando sorprendido por donde el chico ya había desaparecido, se podría decir que admirado de su labia y de su apoyo. Era la primera persona que lo hacía y de la que menos lo hubiese esperado, principalmente debido a la rivalidad que tenía con Gabe. Sonrió como si Theo todavía estuviese allí, se mordió el labio ansioso y, sin esperar más, salió en busca del latino. Mas al darse vuelta de manera apresurada, chocó contra el pecho de alguien y se lo hubiese llevado por encima si éste no se hubiese mantenido firme y lo hubiese sostenido también a él.

—¿Debería sentirme celoso de la manera en que seguías mirándolo aunque no estuviese aquí?— inquirió Gabe con una expresión sarcástica típica de los Hale, una ceja levantada y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, mirándolo inquisitivo, pero con toda la seriedad del mundo, mordiendo por dentro la rabia.

—¿Qué? —pidió todavía sorprendido, los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y una sonrisa de incomprensión en su rostro, apenas mirándolo, concentrado en el alrededor— ¿Dónde dejaste tú a Monroe?— cuestionó sin cambiar su expresión y pronunciando el pronombre para hacer de su pregunta una contraprestación a la pregunta contraria, pero sin ser bueno en ocultar su molestia por haberlo visto con la chica.

—Es fácil escaparse de ella. Le dije que tenía que ir por otra bebida y que la esperaba en el puente tercero para las sirenas. Ahora, contesta mi pregunta— ordenó mordiendo sus dientes, casi gruñendo, evidenciando los celos, a pesar de haberse mostrado confiado y altanero al responder la pregunta.

—¡Juro que no lo creerías! ¡Él lo sabe y, sin embargo…! Bueno, no sabe cómo son realmente las cosas, pero Theo fue totalmente… No mostró ningún signo de… —intentó explicar sin poder creerlo todavía, con las palabras del líder de Iota repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, su sonrisa sincera y hasta comprensiva, sin poder evitar su propia sonrisa incrédula, casi tartamudeando y trabándose al intentar responder hasta que de repente unas sirenas lo tomaron por sorpresa— ¿Qué rayos es eso?— pidió aferrándose de manera inconsciente a la remera del latino, sin importarle los presentes que por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a gritar efusivos.

—La razón por la que estamos aquí. A no ser que Theo fuese tu razón— manifestó lo último con sus celos todavía a flor de piel, mirándolo directo a los ojos, casi respirando en su rostro al estar tan cerca.

—¿Tu razón era darme un susto de muerte con esas sirenas? ¿Y qué? ¿Lo pensaste antes o después de encontrarme con Theo?— inquirió confundido, un pisque receloso, sin entender nada, pero sin tomar distancia.

—¡Ya cállate! ¡Deja de hablar de él!— reprochó Gabe, aunque él había sido el que había mencionado al tercero entre ellos.

Y Nolan ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de quejarse que los labios del latino chocaron contra los suyos de manera agresiva, necesitada, pero sin lastimarlo. Y el desconcierto le duró lo que las luces en apagarse, milésimas, devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad, aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos. Gabe enseguida llevó sus manos a las nalgas del pecoso y colocó una pierna entre medio de las suyas, presionándolo contra sí. No le gustaba mostrarse tan necesitado y hasta hubiese querido tomarse su tiempo con el pecoso, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Y tal vez tampoco tendrían una oportunidad para repetirlo en el corto lapso.

Nolan se separó al poco necesitado de aire y Gabe intentó capturar sus labios nuevamente, pero el pelirrojo corrió su boca renuente. Entonces, mordió y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja, llevando a Nolan a gemir suave, rozando el gemido en su piel, apegándose más al latino en busca de mayor fricción. Bingo. Como la última vez, pero en esta ocasión se había asegurado de mantener a Jackson lejos de ellos. Comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello del pecoso, asegurándose de que las marcas durasen más tiempo que la última vez, casi atacándolo con rabia. Nolan no objetó resistencia ni se quejó, gimiendo cada vez más alto y arañando su piel, casi como si traspasara su remera. El latino también maniobró la manera de apretar el trasero del pecoso con una sola mano mientras la otra, la del maldito yeso, la introducía por debajo de la musculosa roja, llevándola a donde su omóplato para hacer mejor palanca.

Y los gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, tanto que si estuviesen en cualquier otro lugar y no en medio de una orgía en masa y con el tiempo acortado, no hubiese dudado en follarlo completo, haciéndole gritar su nombre tan alto como la garganta de Nolan pudiese. El pelirrojo deslizó una mano hasta la cadera de Gabe, arañando la piel a su paso, para sujetarse mejor y friccionar más rápido y más duro, y movió su cabeza hasta volver a capturar los labios del latino. Definitivamente necesitaba de esos besos, de su caliente boca y su resbaladiza y experta lengua más de lo que necesitaba el aire, no importaba que sus pulmones estuviesen ardiendo. No obstante, Gabe le mordió el labio inferior y empezó a darle besos cortos, impidiéndole tomar el control de su boca, más concentrado en empujar su cadera y aumentar el nivel de las embestidas, haciéndole gemir más alto hasta que ambos llegaron en sus pantalones. Y el latino continuó friccionándolos un poco más hasta que el sentido volvió a ellos y la excitación bajó, deteniendo los movimientos de su cadera, pero sin quitar sus manos de donde las tenía.  

—Rayos— se quejó Nolan casi sin energía, en cuanto pudo hablar, golpeando su cabeza contra el hombro del otro.

—¿Arrepentido?— inquirió Gabe resoplando una ligera sonrisa en la piel contraria, un tono bromista que encubría completamente el miedo que se apoderó de él.

El típico teatro Hale para encubrir sus verdaderas emociones. Y su rabia. Porque Gabe nunca había sido temeroso en ese aspecto. Él tenía demasiada autoestima, casi narcisista decía su hermana mayor, Laura, creyendo que podía ir por el mundo usando y desechando sin problema, sin verse afectado de necesitar a alguien o de ser rechazado. No obstante, Nolan lo transformaba por completo, logrando lo que nadie hasta ahora. Y eso lo molestaba. Como cuando Jackson peleaba con su novio y luego corría cual perro faldero por detrás suyo, quebrando su porte frío. O como cuando Aiden salía con la pelirroja y ella le rompió el corazón. Lo detestaba, esa sensación de sentirse débil, vulnerable… Pero, lamentablemente, ya estaba perdido por el pecoso. Y sabía que el teatro Hale no le iba a durar mucho.

—No, idiota. Ni siquiera tengo que ver mis pantalones para saber la mancha que hay en ellos— protestó apenas moviendo su cabeza para volver a golpearla suave contra el hombro ajeno, asegurándose de ser enfático en el no arrepentimiento.

—Bueno, para eso es el agua ¿No? La “lluvia artificial” —contestó con una ligera risa, dando un suspiro inconsciente de alivio, y besando los cabellos rojizos— Además, no seremos los únicos— acotó aumentando la risa.

En efecto, Nolan podía escuchar gemidos, insultos subidos de tono y jadeos por doquier, cosas a las que no había prestado atención hasta ahora. Y, de repente, alguien empujó hacia ellos, acercándose demasiado, por lo que Gabe retrocedió un poco, procurando no chocar contra nadie. Y ahora que la cordura había vuelto al pecoso, la idea de follar con Gabe no le atraía en absoluto, ni siquiera pensar en besarlo con toda esa orgía alrededor que no le producía sino asco. Su hermana siempre mencionaba que no se parecían en ese aspecto. Y, a decir verdad, no se parecían mucho en nada.

Se preguntó si Lydia estaría allí entre la multitud y lo que estaría haciendo. No porque le gustase pensar en las acciones de su hermana, sino con quién ¿Habría invitado a Jordan? ¿Y qué había con Aiden? ¿Habría pensado en lo que pasaría si llegaban a cruzarse cuando las luces volviesen? Aunque, sinceramente, nunca había sabido mucho sobre su relación más allá de que había durado casi un año ¿Le contaría Gabe sobre ello? Y entonces, cayó en otra cuenta. El latino le había invitado allí, había insistido por todos los medios en que fuera y lo había conseguido, pero ¿Y si Nolan no hubiese ido? Y para que conociera tan bien el cronograma, tanto como para ignorarlo durante un buen rato y acercarse cuando las luces se encontraban prontas a desaparecer, significaba que Gabe ya había estado antes allí, no cabía otra respuesta. Y eso lo llenó de rabia porque si mal no recordaba, un año atrás Gabe salía con su amigo.

—Entonces… ¿Con quién viniste el año pasado? No es que me interese a mí, pero en teoría salías con Liam y recuerdo que él no vino a esta fiesta— inquirió cada vez más furioso, intentando separarse en todo momento del latino, quien lo apretaba más a su cuerpo a pesar de los arañazos que había comenzado a inferir en sus brazos y sus pectorales.

—Yo tampoco vine— respondió lo más calmado posible, sujetándolo de la cintura en un agarre del que el pecoso no pudo zafarse.

Era extraño en él estar tranquilo en una situación así, menos aún cuando su cuerpo dolía. Él mismo reconocía que en el pasado hubiera golpeado al idiota que intentara uno solo de los rasguños que estaba recibiendo. Pero, de nuevo, era Nolan. Le gustaban sus celos, pero esta vez mucho más que cuando se había enojado por Tracy o por Tamora. O por cualquiera de todas las personas con las que se le había relacionado desde que había comenzado su cosa con Nolan. Sentía adrenalina pura, pero no deseos de enfurecerlo más, sino de abrazarlo y, quizás, follarlo lentamente mientras lo besaba por completo. Y haciendo caso a su deseo, comenzó a depositar suaves besos en su cabello y su mejilla.

—No se lo voy a decir a Liam. Dudo que ahora le importe— manifestó incrédulo de sus palabras, pero solicitando la información, y para obtenerla dejó de atacar.

—A mí tampoco me interesa lo que piense Liam.

—¡En serio, Gabe!— se quejó otra vez irritado, volviendo a moverse en esa especie de abrazo de oso en el que lo había atrapado, y lo golpeó en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

—Tú, idiota. Pregúntale a Garrett si no me crees. Él no es como los otros, lo sabes. Garrett siempre dice la verdad aunque duela y genere pleitos. Toda la información sobre el evento la saqué de los gemelos y de Cora. Ella es uno de los encargados de la fiesta y fue quien me convenció de invitarte. Dijo que si lo hacía, no iba a ir más con sus rumores a tu hermana— respondió todavía tranquilo, insistiendo en sus besos.

Y a Nolan no le quedó otra que creerle por el momento, pero definitivamente preguntaría a Garrett al otro día. Suspiró y decidió aprovechar el momento, ignorando de nueva cuenta los sonidos del alrededor y acercando sus labios a la boca contraria, pero Gabe se alejó. Y en segundos ni siquiera tenía sus brazos alrededor. Abrió los ojos confundido y chorros de agua salieron disparados desde distintas partes del suelo, no muy fuertes, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo empapado en segundos. Seguido a ello, las luces regresaron y los chorros desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por la lluvia artificial. Observó en todas direcciones, pero Gabe no aparecía por ningún lado y todo el mundo gritaba emocionado a su alrededor. Suspiró frustrado y cierto malestar comenzó a embargarle. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a irse, unos brazos lo jalaron del cuello y lo sujetaron en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿Qué te parece la lluvia?— inquirió emocionado Mason con los brazos de Corey alrededor suyo, una sonrisa extasiada y aplaudiendo con las manos cual chiquillo en una tienda de dulces.

—Molesta— se quejó intentando sacarse de encima a Liam.

—Pues lo previo no te lo pareció tanto —bromeó el rubio sobre las muestras en el cuello del pecoso y su ropa desarreglada, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Theo— Me pregunto cuándo nos dirás su nombre. Mira que me estoy haciendo a la idea de Ethan— acotó soltándolo al fin de su agarre, riendo un poco, pero a la vez siendo sincero.

—¿Qué te parece en veinte años?— respondió entre sarcástico y malhumorado, haciendo un movimiento para irse antes de ser capturado nuevamente, esta vez por el moreno.

—Sólo baila un rato más con nosotros. Ya falta poco. La lluvia dura aproximadamente treinta minutos, después esperamos una hora más y ahí vienen los fuegos artificiales. En serio, son lo mejor de toda la noche. No te lo puedes perder— insistió Mason emocionado, queriendo aprovechar un poco más el tiempo con su amigo, ya que hacía mucho que no tenían salidas nocturnas en grupo.

—No. Tengo frío. Y ni siquiera sé por qué te hice caso— le respondió al moreno y luego se quejó a Liam, quien había propuesto ir de musculosas porque el gentío y el baile los haría transpirar.

—Lo supuse en cuanto te vi llegar. Deberías aprender a cuidarte un poco más— regañó de pronto Jackson apareciendo a su lado con una campera que evidentemente no le pertenecía.

Era la favorita de Gabe. Y no necesitaba oler la exquisita colonia que el latino usaba para saber su pertenencia, ya que la había usado un par de veces en el pasado. Resopló molesto y Jackson le imitó, pero en su caso era una queja silenciosa ante la imprudencia del menor porque si él enfermaba, las tutorías quedaban canceladas (por lo menos) por una semana y Gabe se la iba a pasar quejándose a él. El resto les miró confundidos, a excepción de Theo, el único que sabía la verdad. En cuanto al joven Whittemore, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a los amigos del pecoso, los ignoró como si no existieran en el ambiente y depositó la campera en los hombros del chico, dando enseguida media vuelta en dirección a la multitud, a donde Nolan siguió observando hasta que el chico desapareció.

—Ese perfume— pronunció Liam de pronto confundido, olisqueando en el ambiente como si fuese un sabueso.

—Ya que solucionamos el problema de Nolan ¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco más?— pidió Mason sonriendo, intentando desviar la atención del rubio y suponiendo la verdadera pertenencia del dueño de la campera.

Ya habría tiempo para regaños. Ahora, sólo quería aprovechar la noche y la salida grupal. Y Nolan lo agradeció. Las cosas con Gabe definitivamente habían cambiado, pero ahora tenía a Theo de su lado. Tal vez él pudiese ayudarle a convencer a Mason de aceptar a Gabe y consiguiese calmar a Liam. Luego, sólo le quedaba que le diesen una oportunidad a Gabe y que el latino no se comportase como un verdadero tonto y las cosas podían mejorar. O tal vez todo eso no era más que un parafraserío en su cabeza producto del exquisito olor de Gabe sobre él, pero lo que pasara, ya pasaría con el tiempo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Ya fuera su pequeño encuentro con Gabe, la lluvia que lo había mantenido empapado por completo durante un buen rato o todo lo que había bailado, lo cierto es que la fiesta lo había cansado de tal modo que había dormido como hacía mucho que no pasaba. El despertador había sonado y lo había apagado casi dormido. Y cuando Liam había mencionado por segunda vez que deberían levantarse, sin ánimo real de hacerlo más que molestar, Nolan le había lanzado con una zapatilla. De ese modo, había terminado levantándose después del mediodía, sin ganas, pero obligado por el llamado de su hermana y la insistencia de merendar juntos, alegando que tenía algo que contarle, unos rumores que le habían llegado. Conocía la fuente, Allison Argent, como siempre, la mejor amiga de Lydia y una chismosa empedernida.

No obstante, si el asunto se trataba de la noche anterior, como suponía, sinceramente no estaba seguro de querer seguir mintiendo. Se sentía cansado de sólo pensar en ello y en todas las mentiras a las que se había habituado desde que había comenzado lo de las tutorías secretas. Se levantó, se aseó, almorzó algo rápido con sus amigos y se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de unos libros que necesitaba para un trabajo del profesor Finstock antes de visitar a Theo. Ya se había asegurado de que Liam estaría ocupado a esas horas y de que el líder de Iota estaría libre para él. Y sabía que era la peor idea que podría haber tenido, mucho más que aceptar las tutorías, pero necesitaba las palabras de alguien que sabía la verdad para tomar coraje y afrontar la realidad.

—Debes siete libros a la biblioteca, Nolan. Sé que todavía estás en tiempo de utilizarlos y que nunca has tenido un solo retraso, pero el límite son siete— explicó Derek un poco apenado por el chico, la computadora encendida en el archivo perteneciente al muchacho y con su tarjeta en mano, imposibilitado de hacer nada.

—¿Y si le pido a alguien que los retire por mí? ¿Puedes chequear si Jackson Whittemore o Ethan Carver tienen límite de libros? Así no los hago venir en vano. También Garrett Dye— pidió el pecoso con su expresión de cachorrito al que las personas no podían negarse.

—No sé en lo que estás metido, chico, pero deberías analizar un poco más tus relaciones ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hay rumores y no son de los mejores!— se excusó Stiles ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzó el bibliotecario, metiéndose en la conversación sin ser llamado y de pie detrás del mostrador donde estaba ayudando a su novio con el arreglo de los libros.

—Si me lo permites, tú sales con alguien que tiene reputación de asesino serial. No creo que estés en posición de opinar. Con el debido respeto— refutó Nolan, disculpándose con Derek que lo miró un pisque molesto.

—Pero sabemos que no lo es. Y tú eres el hermanito de mi mejor amiga. Tengo la obligación de cuidarte y darte consejos— se excusó Stiles completamente convencido de que eran dos situaciones totalmente diferentes.

—Mira. No hace mucho que revisé los registros de los tres y tanto Garrett como Ethan podrían pasarte estos libros. Jackson no, acaba de sacarte el último permitido hace como media hora ¿Por qué no les preguntas? Están en la sección de Historia Medieval— explicó Derek para terminar con la conversación de los otros dos que, de un modo u otro, lo incluía a él.

—Gracias— respondió el pecoso emocionado como un niño, dando un pequeño saltito apoyado en el mostrador, y se dirigió a donde le marcaron.

En su camino, recibió un mensaje de su hermana para que le confirmase por nonagésima vez que iba a reunirse con ella. La conocía, era la típica insistencia para que no hallara excusas de último momento. Guardó el teléfono sin contestar, pero a los pocos segundos lo encendió de nuevo y respondió que iría en cuanto terminara de recoger unos libros. Menos de un minuto después, recibió otro mensaje de su hermana diciéndole que ella estaba allí en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo con su amiga Cora y que la buscara en el último pasillo.

Suspiró y guardó el teléfono, para sacarlo nuevamente unos instantes después, nervioso como podía estar de sólo pensar en la chica, no importaba que la noche anterior la hubiese buscado para preguntarle el paradero de Gabe. Esto y aquello eran temas diferentes. Y se encontraba debatiéndose entre ir a donde su hermana y pedirle los libros directamente a ella o no acercarse hasta que se deshiciese de su amiga, cuando de repente una conversación lo tomó por sorpresa. Observó en todas direcciones, desde el medio de los pasillos, intentando rastrear la voz de Ethan.

—¡Lo de anoche fue perfecto! ¡¿Por qué arruinarlo ahora?!— reprochó Ethan molesto.

—¿Podrías bajar la voz?— se quejó Gabe también molesto.

—A mí no me interesa lo que hagan, sólo no fastidien al resto. Nolan me cae bien y así quiero que siga siendo. No quiero renunciar a él— esgrimió Garrett tajante, en cierto modo malcriado como un niño con su juguete favorito, renuente a renunciar a él.

—Además, creo que ya hicimos demasiados sacrificios— acotó Jackson, implícitamente recordándole la renuncia que él mismo debió de hacer con su novio (ex desde hacía un buen par de semanas).

—¡Ese es el problema! Caerles bien, salir con él, introducirlo en nuestras actividades, sentirse sus amigos… ¡Oh! Y la simple estúpida idea de crear las tutorías secretas —acotó mirando a Jackson y echándole toda la culpa de esos sacrificios que alegaba sobre él y el mismo Ethan, después de haberle echado la culpa a los otros dos de las primeras cosas que había mencionado—Y cuando se acaben, que lo harán pronto, todo va a volver a ser como antes. No más Nolan, no más escapadas en secreto. Todo se acabó— sentenció secamente.

Una voz tan fría como la que Nolan sólo le había escuchado emitir cuando había terminado su relación con Liam en frente de todo el mundo. Algo en él se rompió, un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con aflorar. Sabía que tenía que moverse cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Intentó decir algo, hacerles saber que estaba allí. Quería que Gabe lo mirara y se lo dijese de frente, que tuviese las agallas de decirle a él lo que le decía a los otros y de la misma manera, con esa frivolidad que rayaba la maldad. Porque sabía que no podría decírselo de frente, estaba seguro, no cuando siempre se comportaba tan dulce alrededor suyo. Esas cosas no se podían fingir, Gabe no podía engañarlo.

—¿Y quién lo va a acabar? ¿Tú? Porque te recuerdo que nosotros no fuimos los únicos que lo incluimos— apuntó Aiden tomando recién la palabra, incapaz de entender ese cambio repentino en la actitud de su amigo.

—Yo no quería incluirlo. Tú tampoco. Ellos fueron los que pasaron los límites. Y lo van a solucionar.

—No sobrepasamos los más importantes— arremetió Ethan, sacándole en cara todos los momentos fuera de límite que el latino había tenido con el pecoso.

—¡Ya está! ¡Pasamos los límites! ¿Y ahora qué? No podemos hacer como si estos meses no hubiesen sucedido— esgrimió Jackson ametrallándolo con su mirada lagartina y asesina.

Después de todo, Gabe tenía razón cuando bromeaba de que el chico era como una mamá gallina, siempre cuidando de sus amigos. Y entre ellos ahora estaba incluido el chico sobre el que discutían, le gustase a quien le gustase y le pesase a quien le pesase. Y Jackson no iba a permitir que nadie lo lastimara, ni siquiera el latino.

—¿Es Monroe el problema? ¿La fiesta de anoche? ¿Tu madre viniendo a pasar unas semanas por aquí? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Todo estaba bien ayer!— inquirió Garrett entre confundido y triste, y pateó con rabia uno de los estantes.

—¡¿Acaso mi madre te parece poca cosa?! En cuanto los rumores de la fiesta lleguen a ella, no va a dejar de acecharnos ¡Es Talia Hale, Garrett! ¡No podemos mentirle, ninguno de nosotros! Y si no fuera por los rumores, igual no podríamos seguir manteniendo nuestro cronograma con ella aquí. Va a estar alrededor nuestro día y noche— explicó airado, insultando mentalmente a su hermana con toda la rabia de la que era posible porque no le cabía duda de que la pronta llegada de la mujer se debía a que su hermana la había traído con un rumor.

—Si le decimos la verdad como lo hicimos con Erica…

—¡No, Ethan!

—Talia es como la profesora Martin con las normas. No por nada es parte del Comité de Padres— explicó Jackson apretando sus manos en puños, intentando calmar sus deseos de golpear algo.

—¡Ya sé! Podemos cortar las tutorías hasta que Talia se vaya— propuso Garrett de pronto esperanzado.

—Los exámenes más importantes del semestre están a la vuelta de la esquina. Luego de ello, las tutorías se acaban. Ese era el trato— recordó Aiden con cierta frustración.

—¿Y si simplemente damos por ciertos los rumores? Los últimos, los que Monroe esparció esta mañana— propuso cansado su gemelo, dando su voto por ello, después de todo no le parecía tan mala idea y podrían pasar todo su rato con el pelirrojo sin preocuparse de que alguien los viese o de tener que salir corriendo de imprevisto.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Decirle a todo el mundo que Nolan y yo estamos saliendo?!— gritó lo más bajo que pudo, como venía manteniendo su voz al nivel más bajo posible a pesar de la rabia y el nerviosismo, sonando de repente su voz asqueada y no asustada o frustrada, como realmente se sentía él.

Empero un sonido fuerte lo sobresaltó al igual que al resto, girándose sorprendido. Nolan pareció también reaccionar (parcialmente) ante el sonido y observó con lentitud su teléfono estrellado en el suelo como si fuese una masa anómala, extraterrestre, y no su teléfono con el vidrio rajado en varias partes. Se agachó luego de lo que le parecieron horas y agarró el objeto con demasiada dificultad. Sus músculos no querían cooperar, tampoco su cerebro porque las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse y no las podía detener. Y deseó tanto que la tierra pudiese tragárselo en esos instantes.

—Nolan…— intentó decir Gabe sin saber realmente qué decir, acercándose y agachándose a su lado, su frialdad disipada por completo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto lo tocó, Nolan alejó su mano con brusquedad. Se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con los puños de su camiseta. Gabe resopló frustrado, rodó sus ojos y le siguió unos pasos hasta que le sujetó de la muñeca, obligándolo a detenerse. Lydia, que se hallaba en el pasillo sólo porque había decidido ir a buscar a su hermano, presenció la extraña escena. Y aunque no lo entendió, decidió acercarse a los otros dos, preocupada por su hermano. No obstante, el grupo completo del latino se interpuso en su camino, creando una especie de valla humana. Cora gruñó molesta y se paró firme en confrontación, pero ninguno de los cuatro se movió aunque conocían la fuerza y las tretas sucias de la muchacha. Estaban decididos a mantenerlas alejadas de los otros dos.

—No es lo que crees…

—Creo que lo dejaste demasiado claro ¿No te parece? ¿Y desde cuándo te importan los rumores? Porque te recuerdo que cuando Ethan y Jackson tuvieron problemas, tú dijiste que no importaban, que no afectaban en nada— reprochó soltándose del agarre con brusquedad y con evidente ira en su voz, sorprendiendo a su hermana por su semblante.

—¡Pero no me involucraban a mí!— respondió intempestivamente, las palabras saliendo antes de que pudiese procesarlas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué insististe con la fiesta? ¡Sabías que los rumores iban a aparecer tarde o temprano! Si no era por esta fiesta, iba a ser por cualquier otra maldita fiesta suya o uno de nuestros estúpidos encuentros— se quejó Nolan enojado con su respuesta, intentando controlar su voz para no gritar y apretando sus manos en puños.

—No sabía lo de mi madre hasta esta mañana. Mira…— intentó decir tratando de suavizar las cosas, de calmarlas, deteniéndose a sí mismo y dando un hondo suspiro para pensar mejor sus palabras, sin poder evitar dar un vistazo alrededor.

—¿Y si hubiese estado desde el principio? O por la mitad ¿Qué hubieses hecho?— pidió con la voz de pronto quebrada, mordiéndose el labio.

Una expresión de cachorro apaleado que definitivamente era capaz de derretir a Gabe. Él sólo quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que el aire se le acabase. Y casi estuvo a punto de sucumbir si no fuese porque por el rabillo del ojo vio a Liam, el principal obstáculo entre ellos, acercándose en su dirección. Y Gabe se dio cuenta de su error.

—Creo que nunca debimos de haber comenzado esto. Y por si no te diste cuenta, estás haciendo un escándalo en frente de todos— determinó serio, tajante, con una expresión indescifrable que bien podía confundirse con la frialdad, la típica falsedad Hale, expertos en mentiras.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Dios! ¡No podrías ser más imbécil porque no te saldría! ¿No? Mason tenía razón contigo— reprochó entre desconcertado y decepcionado, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones e incluso tironeando sus propios cabellos, resoplando no seguro de querer llorar de rabia o de dolor.

—No pensabas lo mismo hasta hace cinco minutos. Y no hablamos sólo de mi madre, Nolan. Estamos hablamos de tu madre, tu hermana, tus amigos —enumeró el latino en un intento por hacerle entrar en razón y que entendiera por qué los rumores ahora sí eran importantes; y como hablando del diablo, el rubio se posicionó a un costado de ellos— Esto no tiene que ver contigo, Liam. Así que no te entrometas— exigió casi mordiendo sus palabras.

—No. Sí tiene que ver. Porque cada vez que llegamos a este punto, Liam viene a colación. Si no es porque se aparece adonde estamos o está insultándote como si tuviese el derecho de hacerlo, está recordándome que fueron novios durante casi un año y remarcándome sobre cuánto te conoce. Y por si no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos, se parecen más de lo que creen— reprochó disgustado, señalándolos a los dos y sin dejar que el rubio hablase.

—Nolan, lo estás estropeando— esgrimió Gabe, mordiendo nuevamente sus palabras y con su mirada afilada, intentando todavía salvaguardar algo, pero sin darse cuenta de que acababa de arruinarlo estrepitosamente.

—¡Es que ya no puede estar más estropeado, tú, idiota! Y por si no te has enterado todavía, renuncié a mi familia y a mis amigos cuando regresé contigo. Y claramente fui un imbécil al creer que harías lo mismo— confesó con los ojos vidriosos y sus labios temblando.

Hizo un último movimiento de renuncia con sus manos y le dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia la salida y dejando al latino totalmente desconcertado, ya que ni en un millón de escenarios posibles hubiese imaginado esas palabras. Apenas entreabrió sus labios, pero no fue capaz de nada. Y el salón completo pareció sumido en un desconcierto sideral, cesando incluso el sonido de las páginas de los libros al ser giradas, el de los murmullos lejanos y el de los tacones y las zapatillas de los estudiantes. Como si el tiempo hubiese sido detenido mágicamente. Sin embargo, en cuanto Lydia reaccionó y se encaminó apresurada por detrás de su hermano, la mano de Gabe se movió para detenerla. 

—Si dices algo más, lo arruinarás en serio— expresó Jackson serio, todavía dándole una oportunidad para detenerse y salvarse, porque su sentimiento de amistad así se lo exigía aun si estaba molesto con él.

—Nolan y yo no…— intentó confesar, todavía aturdido, pero decidido a limpiar el nombre del pecoso.

No obstante, Mason le interrumpió, estrellando su puño en el rostro de Gabe y arrojándolo al suelo. Liam miró sorprendido hacia uno y otro, tanto o más sorprendido que el resto a excepción de Lydia, que aprovechó la liberación para correr por detrás de su hermano. El latino se llevó una mano al mentón y se apretó allí en un intento por mitigar el dolor. Sus amigos, por su parte, se agacharon a donde él, preocupados, pero en modo alguno con ánimos de confrontar al moreno por lo que había hecho, después de todo se lo merecía. Y Gabe no pudo evitar resoplar una risa porque una vez que pensaba hacer las cosas bien, todo le salía como un tiro por la culata.

—Ni se te ocurra negarlo— exigió Mason, frotando sus nudillos debido al dolor.

—¡¿Lo sabías?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!... ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Tú y Nolan?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?!— inquirió Liam, primero aturdido hacia uno y luego confrontando al otro, hasta que de repente las fichas comenzaron a caerle como si fueran sumas de dos, tornándose su rostro pálido.

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Detente ahí! —se apresuró Gabe leyéndolo al instante, cosa que nunca había sido difícil de hacer, la verdad, y se puso de pie enseguida— No te dejé por Nolan… Bueno, tal vez…

—¡¿Sí o no?!— exigió el rubio irritado.

—¿Eso realmente te molesta?— inquirió Theo a su novio, entre dolido y despechado, interrumpiendo al latino antes de que dijese nada.

—¡Sí, si eso significa que me engañaron!— se defendió Liam, terco en su postura.

—¿Y realmente te dices su amigo? Porque si lo fueras, sabrías que Nolan jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso— reprochó Ethan indignado, adelantándose a cualquier otro de su grupo, a quienes también les cayeron mal esas palabras.

—Tutorías— pronunció Garrett mirando a su amigo directo a los ojos en una especie de incentivo para que confesara.

Él quería terminar de una vez por todas con eso, fuese el resultado que fuese, incluso si eso significaba que Nolan los odiase por el resto de su vida. Mas, a diferencia de Jackson, él quería ir por el camino correcto, no más dilación. Y Gabe debatió en su mente apenas unos segundos el hacerle entender al rubio que la verdad también podía hundirles y acarrearles un grave castigo institucional. Dio un vistazo alrededor localizando dos profesores, tres ayudantes de cátedra, varios tutores y principalmente a Allison Argent y las dos enemigas del pecoso, Tamora y Tracy. Dijese lo que dijese, ya estaban hundidos hasta el fondo. Suspiró profundo e intentó ordenar los pensamientos en su mente como lo haría un Hale, específicamente como lo haría su tío Peter.

—Nunca ingresó ningún informe de tutoría que involucrase los nombres de Gabe Hale o Nolan Holloway— contradijo Stiles entrometiéndose en la conversación.

—Cuando el entrenador Finstock me quitó del equipo de Lacrosse, obligué a Nolan a darme tutorías. Las normas dicen que tienes tres meses para presentar el papelerío, pero nosotros rompimos el trato antes de eso— explicó serio, mintiendo bastante, pero intentando que sus palabras fuesen creíbles.

—¿Y cuándo comenzaron a salir?— pidió dudoso Liam.

—Después de eso. Pero Nolan no quería decírselos porque iban a reaccionar exactamente como tú lo hiciste, Liam— reprochó Gabe.

—¿Y qué hay de Ethan y Jackson y…?— inquirió Allison perpleja, adelantándose a lo que fuese a decir el rubio, pero acallándose a sí misma, dos dedos rozando sus propios labios.

—Rumores que unos tontos inventaron y que tal vez no debimos dejar correr. Todos son falsos— respondió mirando apenado primero hacia sus amigos y luego a donde Isaac se hallaba cerca de la entrada, en una especie de disculpa silenciosa, sin evitar su toque mordaz hacia la misma morocha que sabía que había sido la inventora principal de los rumores.

—¡¿Entonces todo este tiempo fue sólo Gabe?!— inquirió la chica desconcertada, frustrada consigo mismo por su mala calidad de investigadora, casi ignorando al latino y centrada en su propia indignación.

—¿Qué hay de tus progresos en los estudios? Nadie mejora tan rápido de la noche a la mañana— esgrimió decidida Monroe, la mirada fría y la expresión casi asesina, sintiéndose traicionada.

—¡Somos Hale! ¿Acaso no sabes nada de nuestra familia? Hemos estado en esta institución desde que fue forjada. Tenemos las mejores notas y prestigio, somos hábiles en todas las disciplinas y condecorados en nuestras especialidades. Generaciones y generaciones de Hales de los que ni uno solo ha bajado su promedio del 8.50… Bueno, Gabe ha tenido un desempeño más bajo, pero eso sólo se debió a su rebeldía. Y ahora claramente repuntó porque se cansó de ser tan rebelde. Pero sigue siendo un Hale. Y ninguno de nosotros ha salido ni saldrá de esta institución sin méritos ni distinciones— determinó Cora enfática, reacia a que se denostara a uno solo de su clan y defendiendo a su hermano con convicción, sin darse cuenta de cuánto daño podían hacer realmente sus palabras.

Y lo que decía no era ni mentira ni exageración. Durante centurias no había habido un solo Hale que avergonzara el apellido, todos ellos tan habilidosos en más de un campo y siempre consiguiendo méritos. Y Gabe tenía tantos deseos de refutar a su hermana, de confesar que sin Nolan él jamás hubiese conseguido nada y que jamás conseguiría los méritos que su familia estaba esperando de él ¡Quería tanto gritarle que dejara de vanagloriar la maldita familia de perfectos Hales! Mas tragó en seco y desvió la mirada, endureciendo su semblante, pero sin percatarse de que estaba siendo un libro abierto para su hermano mayor.

—Bueno, creo que ya alargamos demasiado el espectáculo— manifestó Jackson fingiendo cansancio e intentando acabar con el circo, sólo para liberar a su amigo de esa engorrosa situación, sabiendo de sobra cómo se sentía con respecto al prestigio de su familia, y empujó a dos de sus amigos para que comenzaran a movilizarse.

—Escucha, Liam. Lo mío con Nolan se terminó, es definitivo. Así que sólo has de cuenta que no sucedió y no seas un idiota con tus palabras. Porque él realmente necesita a sus amigos. Y mejores amigos que los que podría ofrecerle nuestro grupo— expresó Gabe decidido, intentando mostrarse neutral y firme en sus palabras, aun cuando le dolía renunciar a lo que más quería.

Liam lo observó pasmado, sin palabras. Mas cuando fue a decir algo, sin duda balbuceos sin sentido, Gabe le dio la espalda y se retiró por detrás de sus amigos. Mason también lo observó sorprendido, recordando de repente lo que Nolan le había dicho una vez sobre ese lado de Gabe que ninguno de ellos conocía. Y comenzaba a entenderlo, porque algo en él le decía que el latino estaba renunciando a Nolan por el mismo bienestar del pecoso. Y había mentido sólo por él, para salvaguardar su amistad con el rubio. Theo, en cambio, resopló una risa, encontrando a este Gabe interesante, agradable en cierto modo.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Domingo, 9:45. Una fría mañana de otoño. Desde que salió del interrogatorio, Garrett no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del largo pasillo, lo mismo que había hecho antes de ingresar. Ethan, por el contrario, se hallaba encorvado en un asiento, los brazos apoyados en sus muslos y las manos entrelazadas. Su gemelo fingía dormir a su lado, estirado en las cómodas sillas que se encontraban en una fila consecutiva. Frente a ellos, Jackson sentado en el suelo, utilizando una silla como mesa para continuar el trabajo que debía entregar en una semana. En cuanto a Gabe, éste se alejó de la ventana en la que había estado apoyado por lo que parecieron horas, no observando hacia ningún punto en específico durante todo ese tiempo, y se dejó caer con todo el peso en una silla.

No había pegado los ojos en toda la noche y cuando al fin estuvo a punto de dormirse, la alarma del reloj sonó anunciando las seis de la mañana, horario en que iba a sesionar la Junta Investigadora que se había formado debido a los rumores sobre posibles tutorías secretas que se habían esparcido cual si fuesen hojas en otoño. Esta Junta se encontraba compuesta por miembros del Comité de Profesores, el Comité de Padres y los miembros más importantes del Comité Estudiantil. En síntesis, su madre estaba al tanto de todo y furiosa como sólo la había visto cuando su tío había quemado el cobertizo completo por error al intentar enseñarles a acampar a él y a Cora, la muy traidora. Si no fuese por ella, nada de eso estaría sucediendo ahora. Y claro que estuvo tentado a llamar a su tío y socorrerse con él, incluso delatar a su hermana, pero hacerlo sólo complicaría las cosas con su madre. Y de repente, Ethan resopló una risa, llamando la atención del conjunto.

—Lo siento. Sólo… Recordé algo que hicimos al poco de comenzar con esto— explicó el gemelo, observando el papel que había encontrado en su billetera.

—¡Oh! ¡El boleto! —recordó Garrett y comenzó a buscar en su billetera hasta que lo encontró— “ _Tres meses. Son descubiertos besándose en los baños_ ”… Sí, creo que mi novia me influencia demasiado— leyó el papel y acotó frunciendo sus labios con una molestia fingida al recordar una de las tramas favoritas de las historias que siempre leía la morena.

—¿Boletos de besos? ¿De qué estás hablando?— inquirió Gabe sin entender nada.

—No de besos. Y no son boletos, Garrett. Se llaman “tickets” —refutó Aiden hacia uno y otro, enderezándose y revisando su billetera— “ _Dos meses y medio. Nolan se delata solo debido a sus celos, Allison malinterpreta sus palabras y todo el mundo cree que están saliendo_ ” —leyó su propio papel y luego le quitó el papel a su hermano— “ _Nada_ …” ¿Nada? —miró indignado a su hermano y luego volvió al papel— “ _El contrato finaliza y_ …” ¡Wow! ¡Esto sí que les va a gustar! “ _El contrato finaliza y cada uno sigue su curso. Gabe es un tonto que lo deja ir_ ”— finalizó y comenzó a reírse por el insulto de su gemelo al latino, pero intentando poner todo su esfuerzo en bajar el nivel de su voz para no ser escuchados desde dentro del gran salón.

—¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Alguien me puede decir qué son todas esas estupideces?!— reprochó Gabe irritado, intentando controlar al máximo su nula paciencia, si hasta sentía ganas de degollar a alguien para sacarse tanta tensión acumulada.

—Falta el mío. Pero ¿En serio escribiste eso, Ethan?— pidió Jackson sorprendido, dándole una mirada confundida antes de comenzar a buscar su propio ticket.

—Fui el único realista. Acéptenlo… O, bueno, en ese momento creí que era realista. Ahora siento que estaba siendo pesimista— confesó el mencionado un poco molesto consigo mismo.

—A ver, el mío: “ _Cuatro meses. Discuten delante de todos por celos de ambos y se delatan a sí mismos_ ”. Bueno, al final, todos perdimos. Esta cosa se sostuvo más de lo que habíamos supuesto— expresó Jackson entre desanimado y molesto, ya que detestaba perder.

—Hola. Todavía aquí— manifestó Gabe con evidente sarcasmo, moviendo sus manos en el aire para llamar la atención.

Los cuatro lo miraron y se miraron entre sí, para después volver a leer sus propios papeles, ignorando de nueva cuenta al latino. Era cierto que ninguno había acertado en el tiempo, pero si lo analizaban, Aiden y Jackson eran los que se encontraban más cerca de la realidad, la que había acontecido menos de veinticuatro horas atrás en la biblioteca. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco habían acertado tanto. Gabe había sido quien había desbaratado todo con su miedo repentino ante la presencia de su madre y los había conducido a donde estaban en esos momentos, con esos tickets de apuestas que habían maquinado a espaldas de su líder para determinar cómo se iba a acabar su “relación contractual”. Porque todos (bueno, a excepción de Ethan) habían creído que el sentimiento que tanto Nolan como Gabe querían negar, iba a conducirlos exactamente a donde estaban ahora.

Gabe fulminó con la mirada a sus amigos, apretando sus dientes de la rabia, e intentó cuestionar nuevamente, ya poniéndose de pie. Empero, en cuanto abrió su boca, las puertas principales se abrieron, trayendo al pasillo a un afligido Derek. Su semblante era idéntico al del día anterior, cuando les había comunicado lo de la Junta Investigadora. El menor de los Hale lo observó estudiándolo, pero no consiguió sacar una respuesta clara, ninguno de ellos lo pudo hacer. Y si Nolan antes había detestado el sistema, catalogándolo de inservible y sobre exigente, ahora lo debería detestar peor. Porque por unas simples tutorías impartidas en secreto, burlando el sistema, ahora podían llegar a ser expulsados de la institución. Exagerado, pero real.

—¿Ya dieron el veredicto?— inquirió Jackson acercándose con los otros por detrás, casi tratando al Comité como si fuese el de un juicio por homicidio.

—¿No deberían de llamar primero a Nolan? No lo vimos llegar en ningún momento— apuntó Aiden, en cierta medida preocupado por el pecoso.

Ninguno había podido contactarlo ni siquiera para avisarle sobre lo que habían dicho en la biblioteca delante de todos, a fin de que dijese lo que ellos, ya que de no contar todos la misma historia, recibirían una grave sanción. Y ambas cosas les preocupaba. No sólo por sus cuellos (en otras palabras, historia académica), sino porque sabían lo sensible que era Nolan y las cosas no habían terminado bien entre el chico y Gabe. Lo peor era que ninguno de ellos había hecho nada por cambiar el pensamiento del pelirrojo, mentirle por sobre las frías palabras de su líder o tan siquiera detener al latino y exigirle que se callara. Sabían que Erica, que había presenciado la confesión de Gabe (bastante desacorde de la realidad, por cierto), había hecho el intento por contactar a Nolan, pero no sabían si había dado con él ni lo que le había dicho.

—Nolan ingresó por la puerta lateral hace un rato. Ninguno del Comité quiso que tuviese algún tipo de contacto con ustedes. Y, obviamente, él tampoco lo quiso así. Pero no se preocupen, avaló sus palabras. Discutió un poco con su madre, desestimó el sistema de tutorías, dio muchos ejemplos sobre el no control institucional hacia las tutorías impartidas y manifestó que si no hubiese sido por Allison nadie se habría enterado de su caso. Ante la confrontación de Allison de que ustedes se delataron solos, Nolan sacó en cara todos los rumores falsos que ella ha estado esparciendo por el campus desde que ingresó a esta universidad. Problemas más, problemas menos, fueron absueltos. O casi, ya que deberán cumplir con un par de pequeños trabajos durante los próximos tres meses— explicó Derek con el semblante bastante más relajado de lo que había salido de la Junta.

—¿Qué hay de las tutorías?— pidió Ethan dudoso.

—Como todavía hay muchos que las necesitan, se decidió realizar una investigación a fondo en los próximos días y determinar una nueva reglamentación. No lo sé, pero creo que será más flexible. Y sobre Allison, les agradará saber que fue suspendida por tres meses de la extracurricular de Periodismo y que no podrá investigar ni esparcir rumores. En teoría, ya que todos sabemos que Allison puede ingeniárselas muy bien. Ahora ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con mi hermano?— pidió el mayor de los Hale, de repente volviendo a su expresión preocupada.

—Seguro— respondió Jackson por el grupo, palmeó en la espalda a su amigo y se movió con el resto por detrás suyo.

Gabe les vio dirigirse hacia las escaleras y espero hasta que ya no estuviesen a la vista, momento en que se giró hacia su hermano. No obstante, cuando intentó decir algo, el mayor negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia los ascensores. Gabe le siguió por detrás, las manos en los bolsillos, intentando controlar su nerviosismo latente. No habían hablado desde la mañana anterior, ni siquiera cuando su hermano había ido a informarle sobre la Junta, y no sabía si había hablado con su madre o su hermana y lo que éstas podrían haber dicho.

Bajaron hasta el hall de entrada, salieron fuera y Derek le condujo hasta donde su auto, luego de chequear la hora. Y el silencio alrededor de ellos continuó por cerca de media hora hasta que su hermano se detuvo frente a aquel viejo restaurante que se hallaba a mitad de camino entre la mansión Hale y la universidad, lugar no sólo administrado por los Hale, sino que era parte de su legado. Los Hale, ya sean todos o en pequeños grupos, se reunían allí para todo asunto familiar que debiese tratarse, como si fuese la cueva que les hacía sentirse seguros. A él nunca le había gustado ese sitio. No obstante, no opuso resistencia, se dejó conducir hacia dentro, se sentó en un cómodo asiento y esperó por que la camarera apareciera y se retirara, sin dejar de observar al mayor en ningún momento.

—¿Qué pasó en realidad?— pidió preocupado una vez que quedaron a solas.

—Exactamente lo que le conté a tus amigos. Bueno, tal vez omití (a propósito) la parte en que la profesora Martin y su hijo abandonaron la sala durante un rato y discutieron bastante fuerte. Y que mamá está empecinada en averiguar cuánto está relacionado Nolan a ustedes y quién es en realidad. Como si estuviese frente a un caso policíaco— explicó agotado frotándose la barba, adelantándose al estrés que estaba seguro que su madre le traería durante los próximos días.

—Entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Crees que somos débiles, que necesitamos que nos consuelen, que tenemos miedo de enfrentarnos a la gente del campus? Di la cara cuando Liam y Theo comenzaron a pasearse de la mano delante de todo el mundo. Y no olvides todo lo que se ha inventado a nuestras espaldas desde que pusimos un pie en la universidad, cosas mucho peores que Theo robándome a mi ex. No tememos a los rumores, los amamos, ellos forjan nuestra reputación y es increíble cómo la gente nos sigue y nos respeta por tontos y falsos rumores ¿Crees realmente que no vamos a salir de esto sólo porque ayer nos encerramos en nuestra habitación?— reprochó Gabe con evidente rabia, sintiéndose de pronto ofendido ante la amabilidad de su hermano y furioso por ser considerado tan frágil.

—No me preocupa su reputación. De hecho, me preocuparía más Nolan en ese aspecto. Él no está acostumbrado a…

—Lo estará, créeme. Porque no importa lo que vaya a decirse de él, los rumores no van a durar ni la gente va a permitir que se vea afectado. Nolan se ganó a muchos estudiantes desde que comenzó a relacionarse con nosotros y esa gente va a estar ahí para él, no importa qué— refutó convencidísimo, interrumpiendo al otro, y reacio a torcer su porte frío.

—De nuevo, no me importa Nolan. O sus amigos. O los rumores. O mamá persiguiendo esos rumores. Es más, eso me estresa y todavía no comenzó. Siento…

—Entonces, no entiendo…

—¡Cállate, Gabe! —gritó Derek enojado, sorprendiendo al menor y acallándolo, pero enseguida suspiró arrepentido— Sólo calla y escucha. No necesito de tu porte de “sobrino de Peter” ahora, Gabe. Sé que nunca podría ponerme en tus zapatos ni entender cómo te sientes realmente, si ni siquiera soy capaz de entender lo que pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que haces algo, pero sé lo suficiente. Y creo que el error siempre estuvo en que te protegimos demasiado. Pero somos Hales, no podemos evitarlo, la familia es ante todo. Y nunca nos interesó tu reputación, si es que te dimos a entender eso en algún momento.

»Siempre fuiste un rebelde como el tío Peter. Y sé que él era impresionante y todavía sigue destacando en lo suyo. Pero tú también tienes tus logros. Tal vez no eres tan brillante como el resto, pero nadie te pidió nunca que lo fueras. Olvídate de papá, él era un idiota. Y lo que nadie quiere es que te conviertas en un idiota como él. Eres bueno en deportes y eso es de destacar. No necesitas ser perfecto en todo. Y, sí, fallaste y el entrenador estaba furioso, pero esa habilidad está ahí. Sólo tienes que encontrarla de nuevo y despertarla.

—Lo haces parecer tan sencillo ¿Qué hay si renuncié a ello, al deporte? ¿Y si quiero renunciar a esta familia? ¿O si simplemente quiero romper todas las normas y arruinarlo todo para la dinastía Hale?— inquirió airoso.

Y Derek se dio cuenta de que había encarado mal el asunto. Definitivamente, Laura lo hubiese hecho mejor. Mas hablarle a ella sería delatar al menor y no quería quebrantar su confianza. Suspiró y miró por la ventana, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que la moza trajo el pedido y se retiró. E incluso con el olor inundando sus fosas nasales, no se movió de su posición.

—¿No vas a comer? Luce delicioso —intentó Gabe buscando la atención de su hermano, luego de probar un bocado, comenzando a preocuparse, ya que era extraño que no comiese cuando tenía un plato tan delicioso por delante— Ya lo sabes ¿Cierto? Que mentimos sobre las tutorías— confesó al fin, nervioso por tanto silencio.

—No tienes que explicarme cómo fueron realmente las cosas. Es mejor si sólo queda entre ustedes seis. Sólo me pregunto ¿Realmente lo necesitaste?— pidió curioso, pero sin saber realmente hasta qué punto podía presionar.

—Supongo. Tal vez sólo era rebeldía, no lo sé. Dime, hermano, si te lo hubiese pedido a ti ¿Habrías aceptado enseñarme?— inquirió restándole importancia a la pregunta de su hermano.

—No— respondió sincero, resoplando una sonrisa que contagió al menor.

—Jackson tenía razón.

—Sobre Nolan…

—Él ya no es parte de nosotros ¿Crees que podrías convencer a mamá de olvidarse de él? Lo de hoy ya fue tedioso de por sí, no la necesito con más tonteras alrededor mío— pidió intentando mostrarse serio, indiferente, pero sin conseguirlo en absoluto, no delante de Derek.

—Dudo que pueda. Menos después de lo que sucedió hoy. Y creo que ya sé por qué te gusta…

—¡Él no…!

—Cállate y escucha, Gabe —le interrumpió elevando un poco la voz, estricto, pero no enojado esta vez— Sé que no soy el mejor para dar esta clase de consejos, pero no deberías renunciar a Nolan sólo por la tonta pelea que mantienes con Theo y Liam. Creo que él realmente lo vale. Tan sólo tendrías que haber visto la manera solemne en la que defendió a cada uno de ustedes y no permitió que nadie emitiera un juicio negativo en su contra, ni siquiera su madre.

—Por eso debe mantenerse lejos de nosotros— alegó el menor, sin poder evitar una sonrisa enamorada en su rostro ante lo que su hermano le contaba.

—¿No crees que estás siendo infantil sobre esto? Porque me recuerdo a mí mismo en tus zapatos antes de aceptar mis sentimientos por Stiles— se sinceró Derek.

—Hay una diferencia. Eres un ogro con aspecto de asesino en masa, pero no tienes una reputación grave que te preceda. Nosotros somos cinco y nuestra reputación está bastante estropeada. Sea la mayoría verdad o no, eso es lo que menos le importa a la gente. Ya pasamos por esto antes y no pienso pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. Porque dudo que hayas olvidado lo de Aiden y Lydia— esgrimió reacio, su semblante una rara mezcla entre la determinación y el abatimiento.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si bien los gemelos Carver y Jackson eran un año mayor que Garrett y Gabe, todos provenían del mismo instituto y se conocían desde el jardín de infantes. No existía un solo día en que Derek no los hubiese visto juntos, reuniéndose inclusive todas sus familias para los cumpleaños y eventos importantes como si fuesen en realidad una sola familia. No había dato que Derek no conociera de ellos. Y él había sido uno de los que no había visto con agrado que Aiden pusiera sus ojos en Lydia Martin-Holloway, la hija de la Coordinadora General, una pelirroja de perfectas notas, colocada en lo más alto de la sociedad, quien aspiraba a lo más alto del pedestal y que era lo más opuesto a todo lo que representaba el grupo de Gabe. Y eso al final, tal como todos habían supuesto, había sido lo que destrozó su relación.

Derek también sabía cuánto de influencia en esa decisión habían tenido su madre y algunos de sus amigos más íntimos. Y no importaba que tan diferente fuese Nolan de su hermana, Gabe no parecía dispuesto a correr el riesgo, después de todo ambos frecuentaban el mismo perfil de personas. Empero lo más grave de todo era que Gabe acababa de confirmarle sus sentimientos hacia el pecoso, no importaba si se había dado cuenta de ello o no. Y aunque surcó su mente por unos instantes, no creía que pedirle consejos a su tío (al único que Gabe escucharía) fuera lo más correcto, después de todo el hombre había ido y venido hasta la fecha en una relación inconstante y cansina con un consultor de seguridad privada y traficante de armas de fuego con licencia federal que (¡Oh, casualidad! O mejor dicho, mala suerte del destino) era el padre de Allison Argent.

 

 **~** * **~** * **~** * **~**

 

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, podría decirse. Salvo que, bueno, las cosas nunca eran del todo normales en la universidad de Beacon Hills, no cuando los rumores surgían como arena en el desierto y se esparcían más rápido que el viento. Todo el mundo podía caer en las garras de los rumores y nunca nada se olvidaba allí. Es así que todo el mundo todavía recordaba cómo el líder de la fraternidad Roh había dejado a Liam Dunbar cerca de un año atrás delante de todo el campus y éste se había tomado revancha enamorando al líder de Iota, la fraternidad rival de Roh. Del mismo modo, ya todos sabían que Gabe Hale y el mejor amigo de Liam Dunbar habían mantenido un romance en secreto (y que éste bien pudo haber sido el desencadenante del rompimiento del líder de Roh con el rubio, eso decían los rumores) y que el “grupito de matones” se encontraba cumpliendo un castigo trimestral por unas supuestas tutorías secretas.

Así mismo, Nolan Martin-Holloway, hermano menor de la “Reina del Campus” e hijo de la Coordinadora General de Beacon Hills, también se encontraría cumpliendo un castigo en la cafetería del campus por haber intentado nada menos grave que sabotear el sistema de tutorías y haber fingido ser personal de la cafetería. Y aunque era vox-populi el suceso acaecido días atrás en la biblioteca, la gente susurraba por lo bajo y observaba mucho. Algunos incluso aseguraban que la supuesta última conquista de Gabe Hale no habría roto del todo con él, simplemente estarían engañando a sus amigos y al resto del alumnado, pero nadie había conseguido pruebas en esas dos semanas que habían transcurrido.

Y como si hubiesen estado confabulando en conjunto con los rumores, Nolan no se había cruzado en ningún momento ni con Gabe ni con su grupo fuera de las materias que cursaba con algunos de ellos, lapsos en los que ni siquiera se habían detenido a saludarse. Y no había sido por pretensión de Nolan, claro que no. Él quería acabar con toda esa tonta frialdad que parecía haberse cernido en torno a él desde la fiesta de las fraternidades, pero nadie parecía ponérselo fácil.

Y cuando creía que iba a ser otro agobiante día sin ver al latino, aunque más no sea a la distancia, en cuanto la clase terminó Mason salió corriendo hacia los baños del cuarto piso. El pecoso suspiró aburrido, pero le siguió por detrás. Mas al entrar, lo que fuese que el moreno estuviese diciéndole se convirtió en arena, viento, polvo… lo que sea. Sus hermosos azules chocaron de lleno con la esbelta figura de Gabe, de pie al lado de las piletas. El latino detuvo lo que estaba diciendo a su amigo y lo miró tan sorprendido como él, sintiendo de repente que el aire había dejado de entrar en sus pulmones. Tragó en seco y siguió mirándolo sin pestañear. Nolan tampoco cambió su posición y Mason miró preocupado hacia uno y otro sin saber realmente qué decir o qué hacer.

—Por eso te digo, hombre, que…— comenzó a decir Aiden al salir del cubículo, cortándose a sí mismo al ver al pelirrojo.

Recién ahí Nolan apartó la mirada, fijándola en el gemelo, para luego bajar su mirada y morder su labio, de repente nervioso. Gabe también reaccionó, maldiciéndose por dentro. Y cuando el menor volvió a mirarlo, él desvió la mirada, sacando fuerzas de cualquier lado para recuperar el porte frío y arrogante que venía mostrando delante de todo el mundo en esas dos semanas.

—¿No vas a lavarte las manos?— recriminó a su amigo justo cuando éste iba a saludar al pecoso.

—Tú siempre tan asqueroso— bromeó lavándose las manos y desistiendo de saludar al otro.

Y en cuanto terminó, Gabe se movió a la salida, casi pasando al lado del pecoso como si no estuviese realmente allí. Y la sangre de Nolan comenzó a hervir ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Ese era el juego que quería jugar?! Apretó sus puños y mordió sus dientes, respirando con furia. No lo dudó (o, mejor dicho, actuó inconscientemente), girándose y caminando por detrás del latino. El gemelo salió afuera primero, pero en cuanto Gabe puso un pie fuera, el pecoso lo sujetó de la chaqueta y lo empujó de nuevo hacia dentro.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos, Nolan?!— gritó entre sorprendido y molesto, viéndole cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, lo mismo que él había hecho tiempo atrás.

—¡¿Qué diablos, tú?! ¡Mira la manera en que tengo que actuar para que me prestes atención! ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir ignorándome?!— reprochó iracundo, golpeándole el pecho con ambos puños.

—Dijiste que estaba prohibido cerrar las puertas— esgrimió señalando con la cabeza hacia las mismas, cambiando de tema para no seguirle el juego porque, de hacerlo, ya no podría mantenerse firme y sucumbiría sin remedio.

—¡Al diablo las malditas reglas!

—Pues te recuerdo que las reglas nos llevaron a esto. Y esta misma tontera que estás haciendo nos llevó a tres meses de castigo— señaló con la voz más grave, mirándolo molesto.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora juegas a lavarte las manos y echarles la culpa a los demás? Porque cuando yo te lo advertí, no quisiste escuchar.

—Nolan…

—¡Sólo quiero entender qué es lo que pasa por tu mente y tú no me das una maldita explicación! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta la maldita fiesta a la que me obligaste a asistir! ¡¿Y ahora ya ni siquiera puedo saludar a mis amigos?!

—¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Detente ahí! —refutó volviendo a agravar la voz, cuando antes la había normalizado para suavizar las cosas, sintiéndose imperativamente territorial— ¡Tus amigos son ellos! —señaló al moreno que todavía se encontraba allí de pie, maldiciéndose mentalmente por haber tenido ganas de orinar— ¡Mis amigos son míos! ¡Hay un límite en las cosas, Nolan!

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Que te los robe? ¿Es por eso que les prohibiste siquiera saludarme?

—¡No les prohibí nada! Ellos tomaron su decisión. Y para que lo sepas, eligieron la mejor de todas. Tus amigos, mis amigos. Tus cosas, mis cosas —remarcó Gabe señalando un conjunto invisible hacia la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, repitiendo el movimiento una segunda vez— Lo que fuera nuestro se disolvió cuando terminamos lo que sea que había— acotó todavía moviendo sus manos para clasificar y diferenciar.

—¿Qué hay del Gabe al que le gustaba besarme?— inquirió directo, más llevado por el impulso, pero provocando una risa corta en el latino, a diferencia de la seriedad o desconcierto que esperaba.

—Ese Gabe era un fraude ¿Cómo crees que toleré a Liam durante casi un año?— inquirió con la más pura malicia.

Sabía que eso iba a doler, no sólo porque Nolan siempre se había mostrado molesto cuando el nombre de Liam salía a colación alrededor de ellos, sino porque era desleal. Era frío y brutal. Pero era Gabe Hale quien hablaba. Cuando algo le importaba realmente, pero sentía que no debía o no podía tenerlo, intentaba romperlo de la peor manera. Y Nolan siempre le había despertado un deseo enfermizo por destrozarlo. Tal vez fuera su TDAH o el defecto de la sangre Hale. Sinceramente, no le interesaba.

Y él tampoco previno la acción ajena, esperando insultos y gritos, pero recibiendo sólo un contundente y doloroso cachetazo, con una fuerza jamás pensada en el chico. Casi podía jurar sentir sus tímpanos vibrar. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla de repente enrojecida y lo miró furioso. Sin embargo, las lágrimas del pecoso estuvieron a punto de quebrantar su porte cuando, de repente, un golpe fuerte y consecutivo los sobresaltó. Alguien llamaba desde afuera. Y sin dudarlo, Gabe se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—La próxima vez que lo hagas, te mataré— amenazó frío, sin mirarle, antes de mover el cerrojo y salir.

Mason corrió enseguida adonde su amigo, sujetándolo antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, dejándolo que llorara en su hombro, mientras se insultaba mentalmente a sí mismo y al latino. Y él pensando que aquello era una tontera pasajera cuando en verdad había sido todo lo contrario. Intentó pensar algo que decir, pero sólo frases realistas y desalentadoras cruzaban por su mente, todas similares a lo que había dicho en el pasado, por lo que decidió simplemente mantenerse en silencio y contener a su amigo.

 

**\-------------------------**

 

 

Lo siento por la parte sad, pero necesitaba escribir eso. Creo que soy un poco desquiciada como Gabe porque realmente amo imaginar a Nolan quebrado para que Gabe enseguida lo cure con sexo (en mi imaginación :P)... Creo que ya lo he comentado antes, pero si no, a esta historia la voy escribiendo en el momento en la computadora, sin bosquejos previos (a diferencia de "El lado oscuro de la luna") por lo que va quedando totalmente diferente a lo que tenía pautado en un principio y, si bien el final está a la vuelta de la esquina, no sé si será 1 capítulo más o un par más.

Espero haber conseguido el nivel triste que buscaba, creo que realmente no soy buena en impresionar a los lectores y hacerlo sentir reales las emociones de los personajes, pero juro que lo intento y sinceramente esto es lo que puedo ofrecer. Espero que les haya gustado. Y favor de esparcir el amor #Golan #Nabe por todos lados!! (Y aclarar que pronto estaré haciendo una historia #Frandrew para el que esté interesado)

Oh!! Y sobre la dinamica Gabe/Derek, hay un fic muy hermoso aquí en AO3 (Livin' on a prayer de LittleRocker) donde Derek es el padre de Gabe y me gustó mucho esa dinámica y sinceramente no pude evitarlo, tenía que hacer una escena de esos dos.

 

 


End file.
